Rise of the Satan: The White Satan
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: Two years after Shinji averted Third Impact, he is trying to move on in his life when he is killed by a Fallen Angel. He is resurrected as a pure-blooded devil and is put on the path of Satanhood. Armed with the Divine Dividing and a peerage of sexy female servants, he shall rise to become the White Satan! ShinjixRias harem.
1. A Devilish Beginning

RWOL is here with a new story inspired by the great author Gunman. Gunman has a great story known as Devil Warrior; an Evangelion and High school DxD crossover. Gunman has inspired me to make my own crossover between the two. Mine shall be titled Rise of the Satan: Shinji Satan; a Shinjixharem as DxD is a harem themed anime. Gunman has given me permission to use bits and pieces from his story in mine so don't dare try to say I'm plagiarized the work. Read on to see how Rise of the Satan: Shinji Satan plays out.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Chapter 1: A Devilish Beginning

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

_Two years._

_It's been two years since I prevented Third Impact._ Shinji Ikari thought as he walked through the gates of Kuoh Academy. The academy had been an all-girls academy for 50 years and had only recently opened its gates to boys starting three years ago. As the hidden Messiah walked the grounds of the academy, he felt his depression and envy rise as he noticed his fellow teenagers doing what he could not; living life. Boys talking with their friends, girls in their own cliques, and most importantly: boys with their girlfriends.

Of course, even though the school had been coed for three years now, only a handful of girls actually had their own boyfriends. Most of the girls here thought of boys as perverted and wanted little or nothing to do with them. Shinji himself was envious of those boys who had managed to get themselves a girlfriend.

_At least they have someone in this world._ Shinji thought enviously as he hid his depression expertly behind an apathetic expression.

Even being the guy who saved the world had its trade-offs.

He was Shinji Ikari – the Third Child of NERV, pilot of the Evangelion Unit 01, Angel Slayer, Berserker and the Messiah. Together with fellow pilots Rei Ayanami, Asuka Langley Sohryu and Mari Illustrious Makinami, Shinji had risked life and limb in order to defend mankind from the Angels. But his greatest trauma came from the schemes and manipulations of his own father, Gendo Ikari.

His estranged father, an utterly ruthless bastard, had conspired with a group of men, called SEELE, to trigger what was known as Third Impact, using him and his Eva to initiate what they referred to as Instrumentality. Essentially, it was the forced evolution of mankind, which would have wiped out everyone on the entire planet and given them the "power of God".

However, their years of scheming and planning had one flaw.

Shinji Ikari himself.

It was at the peak of the Instrumentality ceremony, when everyone and everything was wrapped in the aura and power of the Red Earth Ceremony, that Shinji, while still inside Unit-01, momentarily gained control of the ceremony and rejected everything they were trying to do.

However, in doing this, Shinji had changed everything.

Gendo and SEELE were wiped out. NERV was wiped out. The Evangelions were wiped out. All traces of the Angels were wiped out. Everyone employed with NERV never worked for NERV. And all knowledge of Shinji Ikari being an Eva pilot was wiped from the memories of everyone who knew him.

Shinji had basically rewritten the history of the world for the last 15 years.

However, in doing so, it was only after everything had changed that Shinji realized what he had done. He had saved everyone on the planet... and left himself alone.

His mother and father were gone. His guardian Misato was alive but didn't remember him. His roommate and fellow pilot Asuka was back living in Germany. Rei didn't exist because she was created by NERV. His girlfriend Mari was back in the states and like Misato didn't remember him. And his friends, Toji and Kensuke didn't even know who he was.

While he couldn't bring back 3½ billion people, the world itself had been changed and healed to its Pre-Second Impact state.

He was still Shinji Ikari, but in this new world his parents had died years ago and essentially left him as a ward of the state. Which is where he found himself now; alone and filled with the horrible memories of a life he wished he could forget.

The only up-side, and it was a somewhat shallow one, is that Shinji found out he had a good-sized trust fund left by his parents before they died, so as to provide for his food and shelter. He also found out that his mother had registered him for Kuoh Academy since he was a baby. Apparently Yui had been expecting a girl; not that she didn't love Shinji for being a boy but it did explain why he was almost named Rei. It was to Shinji's good fortune that the school had changed its policy to go co-ed, making his presence there two years ago to be somewhat easier.

Now 16 years old and into his second year at the co-ed school, Shinji was still alone and wondering what new horrors were in store for him.

As he walked along, he noticed three things that had become the norm at this school.

The first thing he saw was a young, handsome boy with short blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in the typical dark-gray school uniform, neatly pressed and tied, with polished brown shoes, standing in the center of a small harem of very cute girls. This was Yuuto Kiba, the school prince; a nice enough guy, which is something that all the girls seemed to appreciate.

He then saw three scowling boys whom he knew from his class.

The first was Matsuda, the tallest of the group who had very-short light grey hair, who reminded Shinji of Toji; both being jocks. Nowadays, however, he spent his time peeping on the girls, and Shinji had once heard him say things like 'Shut up or I will rape you in my mind.' There was Motohama, often called a glasses-wearing pervert, who had short, shaggy black hair, and joked that his glasses had the ability to measure a girls three sizes. This guy reminded Shinji of Kensuke. And lastly was Issei Hyoudou, a somewhat dim-witted hentai who wanted to build himself a harem, which was the scuttlebutt amongst several of the girls who detest hentais.

Apparently they loathed Kiba because he was more popular with the ladies than they were. Not that Shinji could blame the girls' actions towards the Perverted Trio; he found they disrespected men like him and Kiba.

Suddenly he saw the boys' heads turn towards the gates, as three very important people walked in.

The first was Akeno Himejima, the school's second top idol. With her extremely long raven hair in a ponytail that reached her ankles, an athletic and shapely body that would put most super models to shame, a warm and gentle smile and purple eyes, not to mention her cheerful and outgoing personality, she was the idol of many girls, and the fantasy of many boys. In a way, she reminded him of Misato.

Next to her was the "Kuoh Mascot" Koneko Toujo. A first year student, she had short silver hair and gold eyes, a petite figure and seemed to be carrying herself as if walking on a cloud. All the girls thought she was uber-cute and all the boys looked at her like she was some loli-girl, wanting to do ecchi things to her. She didn't smile, unlike the other two girls, and just seemed to stare out across the sea of students, as if looking all through them. Wearing a uniform much like the others, except that it didn't have a shoulder cape, this girl reminded Shinji of Rei.

Lastly was the top idol Rias Gremory, an extremely gorgeous bishoujo and object of every guy's fantasy (Shinji's included). With her cyan colored eyes and very long, flaming red hair, not to mention her voluptuous figure, this included breasts that Asuka would kill to have, made her the most noticeable and sought after young woman in the entire school. She wore the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform; a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt that was like a second-skin and did nothing to hide the large shape of her ample breasts, with a black ribbon worn as a tie, a black shoulder cape and matching waistcoat, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. She reminded Shinji if his former lover Mari in terms of personality and a _little _Asuka thrown in for some kick.

Every time Rias spoke, Shinji felt his heart fill with warmth he had only known once in his life. All his sorrows and pains washed away like the outgoing tide, only to return with the force of a tidal wave when he realized the obvious of his situation.

Rias was out of his league; she would never look let alone talk to a guy like him. Besides even if he was lucky enough to get her attention and start a relationship, he wouldn't be able to open up with her. Would she believe him when he told her of how the world used to be; a dystopian wasteland being besieged by Angels who wanted nothing more than to wipe mankind off the map? Would she believe him when he told her about NERV, the Evangelions, his battles with the angels, all of his personal trials… basically everything? No she would claim he was crazy and needed help, and probably leave for a more 'normal' boyfriend.

Plus, a part of him felt like he would be betraying Mari by moving on, if it was even possible.

But as he walked to class, he failed to notice the strange stares that the pair was sending his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Lunch break found Shinji taking a small nap underneath a large tree on the outside of the school. He wasn't hungry nor was he tired; just depressed and lonely.

He looked up at the sky, staring at the sun through the tree leaves, and wishing that he had someone in his life. A friend, a guardian, even a pet would be a good thing. Yet something was keeping him from having these things.

But what was it? Fear of rejection? The experiences of his life? His own depression? Or was it a combination of all three?

As he always did, Shinji felt lost and alone; his hope gradually fading.

A tear came to his eye as he realized that Gendo's legacy of neglect and manipulations had beaten him down again.

And the worst part was that Shinji knew; he knew that his father needed him this way in order to trigger Third Impact. He needed Shinji so emotionally destroyed that his urgency would awaken Yui, his mother, from inside Unit 01 in order to help him control Third Impact. But as Shinji continued to fight the Angels for NERV, he found strength from others. Mari, Misato, Rei, Toji, Kensuke, Kaji, even Asuka. They became his reasons for fighting, and at the very end, at the crux of Instrumentality, Shinji was able to avert everything that Gendo and SEELE had spent years trying to achieve.

And now, without any of them, Shinji felt absolutely powerless. He had nothing to live for, no reason to go on, and it plagued his mind so much, even as the school bell rang for classes to begin again.

As he left his spot under the tree, he failed to notice a pair of eyes watching him from a high window.

"So, that's him, is it?" Akeno asked.

"Yes. Ikari Shinji, class 2-B." Rias said liking the way his named tasted in her lips. Her cyan eyes held a longing and lust at the young savior.

"The boy who saved the world from Third Impact." the raven-haired girl said, turning away from the window. "But no one remembers him, and he apparently has no one, save himself." Akeno added taking a seat at her desk.

"Unfortunately. When he rejected Third Impact, he changed everything. The people of NERV, that SEELE committee, his friends, his guardian, even his own father, all gone. It's sad really. In order to give the entire human race a second chance, he sacrificed everything he ever knew; everyone that he ever cared about. Now he is alone." Rias said shaking her head. _Which won't be for long. Soon you'll be mine Shinji-kun and I'll give you what this selfish world has taken away and denied you for so long. _she thought with determination.

"Are you going to approach him Rias?" Akeno asked her master.

"Yes, but I'll have to be smart about." Rias said turning to face her Queen. "Given his mindset, I don't want to scare him away. We'll have to warm him up to the idea of joining us, show he isn't as alone as he thinks." Rias mused tapping her chin.

"How about a rigged lottery?" Akeno suggested getting Rias to look her at curiously. "We'll have lottery to gain a new member to Occult Research Club, but rig so only Shinji wins."

"Which will be the first step in making him a devil!" Rias exclaimed before hugging her Queen. "There are times you make me so happy you agreed to serve me all those years ago Akeno-chan!" Rias said happily.

"I do try Rias." Akeno giggled.

The two continued to plot and plan on getting Shinji into the club and help heal him, with Rias doing most of the healing and some of it sexual in nature.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

It was the end of the day, and Shinji was walking home. Or at least where he lived. His apartment was basically a studio where he ate, slept and did his homework. It had a TV and a computer, but that was it. No other luxury. Shinji figured he didn't need it. After all, you only wanted comfort if you enjoyed living.

Pausing on a bridge that was located near the school, Shinji contemplated jumping, when he noticed someone else approaching him. Stowing the suicidal thoughts for the moment, Shinji was slightly surprised when the person stopped right in front of him.

"Excuse me, Ikari-san?"

Turning towards the speaker, Shinji noticed that the speaker was a young woman about his age. Very cute with charcoal colored hair, light purple eyes and a fairly athletic body. The school uniform was different from the one he wore to Kuoh. It consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold on the left breast, a white dress shirt, a red bow as a tie, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I've seen better days." he replied.

"Perhaps I can help you." she said.

Shinji looked at the lovely young woman. "How?" he asked.

"By giving to you your greatest desire."

Shinji gave a sardonic chuckle at that; a pretty girl he just met was claiming she could give him his greatest desire. "You can't."

"I can't?" the girl asked.

"No. You can't."

"I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yuma Amano and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to... go out with me?" she said, sounding like she had to force the words from her mouth.

Shinji looked at her as if not believing what she had just said. A cute girl he'd never seen before just asked him out.

"You... want to... go out with me?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"Why?" he asked.

The girl looked at him, slightly confused; as if she wasn't expecting that.

"Because you seem... lonely?" she replied.

Shinji released long suffering sigh. Was his condition so obvious that a girl he didn't even know could have deduced his life?

"I probably wouldn't be good company." he said to her trying to deter her.

"Maybe I would." she said with a smile. "Who knows, you may enjoy it! I'm sure I can turn that frown upside down!" she said happily.

"I'd... like that." he said with a sad smile.

"Great!" Yuma said. "I'll see you tomorrow, here, after school?"

"Uh, sure." Shinji said his still unsure about this.

As Yuma walked away, a young girl with golden eyes watched with interest from behind a tree while sucking on a Popsicle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

**(Occult Research Clubroom; One hour later)**

"So she's going to meet with Ikari-san tomorrow, huh?" Rias asked darkly and with narrowed eyes. She didn't like this, not at all.

"Yes, ma'am." Koneko said, eating a pudding pop.

"There is something not right here. I'm getting that tingling feeling when shit is about hit." Akeno said seriously unnerving her friends.

"Maybe it's an innocent thing? This girl has a weakness for emotionally disturbed boys?" Kiba asked hopefully as he held up a picture of Yuma that Koneko had taken.

"Maybe she does, maybe she doesn't, but I think there is something more to this." Rias said. "We may have to step up our plans."

Akeno, Koneko and Kiba all nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

**(Unknown location)**

"Are you sure of this?" a powerful masculine voice asked the person standing in front his desk.

"Yes %$^&*# -sama. This Yuma Amano is in fact a fallen and she's targeting Ikari-san." the person reported, the voice was that of another man, though his voice was a deeper baritone when compared to his master's. "I've also confirmed that your sister is considering extending an invitation towards Ikari-san."

"What of Sona-sama? Considering their rivalry, I expected Sona-sama to try to recruit Ikari-san first." A feminine voice asked, the owner standing by the gentlemen who is her husband and 'King'.

"She also is considering extending an invitation towards Ikari, but does not want overwhelm him due to his mental state." The man reported to the 'Queen'.

Sigh. "Rias my dear imouto, I can't have you interfering with Ikari's life. But with his Fallen targeting him, he'll be forced back into the supernatural one way or another. Beowulf, execute the plan the moment this Fallen ends Ikari's life. Also try to kill her if you have the chance, but if not we'll get her later."

"Hai %$^&# -sama!" Beowulf saluted before vanishing in reddish circle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, after school, Shinji was waiting by the bridge for Yuma. However, his feelings were far from excited or anxious. He was confused about why this Yuma wanted to go out with him of all guys.

"Why does this girl want to go out with me? I'm not special, handsome or charming. I'm not even an Eva pilot anymore. What does she want from me?" he said aloud to no one in particular.

"I want to help you."

Shinji turned around and saw Yuma, smiling at him and wearing a simple light purple blouse worn over a black thigh-length mini-dress, white socks and brown slipper-loafers. It was very 'civilian' look.

Shinji thought she looked... "Pretty." he said in a whisper.

Yuma smiled as she heard him. Looping his arm with hers, Yuma gently tugged on Shinji and pulled the young man down the sidewalk. The pair hadn't gone very far when Yuma turned towards Shinji.

"Can I ask you a question, Shinji-kun?" she asked.

"Sure." Shinji replied.

"Do you want to die?"

Shinji looked at her in surprise. "Do I want to die?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Because you look so sad."

Shinji released a long-suffering sigh.

"I... just don't have anything to live for." he said.

"No friends, or family, or anything?"

"No."

"No hobbies?"

"Just music and art... but I don't have a cello anymore and there are times my art is morbid." He said with a sigh. "Besides I'm not special; not anymore."

"I think you are."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he asked wanting to know why she was doing this. He didn't know her, yet she apparently knew him and wanted to help him for some reason.

"Because I know who you are... and what you are." she said.

"You do?"

"Yes. You are Shinji Ikari... the killer of Angels."

Shinji looked at the lovely young woman with wide eyes after she said that. "How do you..." pausing his question, realizing that if everything from his old life had been erased, including the Angels, how did Yuma know?

"Know about you? That you were the Evangelion pilot who was tricked and coerced into fighting the Angels for the NERV agency? How do I know that you were abused, both emotionally and verbally by your father and old roommate, Gendo Ikari and Asuka Langley Sohryu? How do I know you loved Mari Illustrious Makinami as she was the only one that didn't use you and truly loved you? How do I know that all you have ever wanted was to be loved and cared for by others?"

Shinji looked at her strangely, wondering how she possibly knew this.

"You... you couldn't have known that... unless..." he started to ask slowly backing up from her.

"Unless... I am not human." she said as her body started to glow.

Her clothes suddenly shredded, as if exploding off her body, strap-like objects (resembling leather) wrapped around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots. Her hair went from charcoal gray to dark purple, her eyes going from reddish pink to light purple, her physical features seeming to grow by 10-to-15 years as a pair of large black-feathered wings emerged from her back.

"Who... what are you?" Shinji asked.

"My name is Raynare. I am a Fallen Angel who has been watching you for some time. We have been most interested in you." she said.

"Me? Why?"

"Because you destroyed our brother Angels."

"You mean... those giant creatures that I fought for NERV... were REAL Angels?"

"Yes. Fallen Angels, like myself, who wanted to return to heaven. They created more powerful bodies for themselves so as to have a greater chance of rescuing the queen mother, Lilith!"

"But they were killing humans!" he argued.

"Who had imprisoned Lilith and used her flesh to create your war machines!"

"Not all of them were responsible for that!" he countered. "SEELE and my father have been punished for that! There is no reason to try to punish all of humanity for the actions of a few!"

"While you are right in that regard, you still denied us our goal. Rescuing Lilith would have gained us her favor, and allowed us to return home! But when you rejected Instrumentality, you erased everything, including Lilith's imprisonment. She returned to heaven, and now, we are trapped here in exile." she explained.

"And that's why you're here. To kill me in vengeance." he said.

"Yes." Raynare said sadly. "However, I have been close enough to you to see that you are compassionate to even our plight. You have compassion, you have sympathy, and you have guilt and sadness. You are not like the selfish humans who unjustly rule this world. They have committed many sins and for this they deserve to be punished. But your regret and your sorrow are defining qualities. And for that, I will end your life painlessly."

A spear of light appeared in her left hand, which she used to pierce Shinji's stomach. He didn't flinch, even as he felt his body getting weaker.

"If I hated you, Shinji-kun, I would have caused you to feel pain as you die. But for your sympathy I have removed the pain." she said as tears gathered in her eyes. Shinji fell to his knees as Raynare removed the spear and drew closer to him.

"I am sorry, Shinji-kun. Despite what you have done, I hold no grudge against you." she said as she knelt in front to him, giving him a deep and passionate kiss. Despite the situation, Shinji gave into the kiss, getting a moan from the sexy fallen angel. Gently breaking the kiss, Raynare sadly looked upon the one human truly deserving of salvation, the one human who had stolen her heart, and the one she loved more than anything in her life. "I truly am sorry Shinji-kun, but I had no choice. It was either kill you or let you suffer at _his _hands." Raynare said to the slowly dying Angel Slayer, allowing him to see her guilt for killing him and the tears she was shedding for him.

She gently laid him on the ground before she stood up and flew off crying in anguish for killing her love.

Seconds passed slowly before a strange pentagram appeared in the air above Shinji's prone body, and a trio of attractive female figures dropped to the ground.

"Shinji-kun!" Rias shouted as she raced over to the now deceased boy. But before she could reach him, a large red circle appeared beneath him, his body sinking into the circle before it disappeared. Rias rapidly looked around the area, stretching her senses to the limit to find Shinji or at least track the magical signature of the seal that took him away from her. Finding nothing on both ends, she fell to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes before she began screaming.

"SHINJI!"

"Akeno what happened?" Koneko asked her 'Queen', watching the hysterical Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess cry for Shinji.

"I don't know Koneko. I really don't know." Akeno said slowly, trying to comprehend what just happened. _Shinji was dead, no human could survive after losing so much blood and being poisoned by a Fallen's light powers. So how could he use magic if he was dead or maybe he was near dead? Could he have been a magician and we didn't know about that tidbit? _Akeno thought as she went to stop Rias who was now beginning to destroy the park. _Whoever did this better pray that Rias doesn't find them or there will be hell to pay. _Akeno thought as she held the crying woman in her arms, shouting it wasn't fair that Shinji was taken from her before she could tell how she felt towards him. _Better yet they better pray I don't find them for causing my sister-figure such pain!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"You know that going through with this plan of yours, you will anger a lot of devils." A refined, feminine voice said.

"Yes, but I can't have the Underworld being torn asunder by the devils wanting to take him as a servant." A powerful masculine voice retorted. "After what he did for the world and us devils, I had no choice but to put that mandate on him. It was only right to at least let him live his life without any more supernatural interference."

"True, but we won't be able to cover up his death." The female voice countered. "A person of his status doesn't just disappear like that. The other factions will know he was killed and will be gunning for him to join to them in the belief that they'll be unstoppable with him on their side."

The male figure snorted before answering his companion. "It's a good thing I anticipated a Fallen disobeying Azazel's orders to leave him be and had Beowulf watch over him. Though will he accept my offer is the question?"

"I'm sure he will. You just have to word it right and he'll take this second chance you're offering him. It's not every day one is given a choice between becoming a blood member of a Devil Clan or a regular devil servant." The female added a she turned object of their conversation, gray eyes gazing upon him softly. Her companion also turned to look the person lying before them.

It was none other than Shinji Ikari, naked yet healed and alive if the soft rise and fall of his chest was an indication.

* * *

**And cut! Chapter one of Rise of a Satan is up and running. I have been working on this for a good while after finally deciding to make my own version of Gunman's story. Mine will take a completely path from Devil Warrior. Now I have up to five chapters done and they will be posted shortly after some proof reading. Read and review. Flames will be ignored.**


	2. A Devilish Offer

RWOL here with the second chapter of Rise of the Satan: Shinji Satan.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Chapter 2: A Devilish Offer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Shinji Ikari – the Third Child of NERV, pilot of the Evangelion Unit 01, Angel Slayer, Berserker and the Messiah blinked his eyes and looked around the strange room, seeing a sight he hasn't seen in two years since he ended Angel Wars.

"Unfamiliar ceiling?" he said though it was more of a question as he sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room. It was large and ornately decorated. The walls were a rich crimson color with a gold trim, a large oak desk sat on the right side near the bed he sat in, an entertainment system sat in the lower left corner of the room, a mini-bar was in the lower right corner, there was a door just left of the bed and a door was a few feet away from the mini-bar. The bed was larger than anything he'd ever seen, having crimson silk sheets and crimson comforter. The smooth feeling of the silk sheets caused red-flags to fly up in his mind. A quick peek under the sheets confirmed his suspicion; he was naked.

"Uh… where am I? The last thing I remember… is…" Shinji trailed off as his mind pulled up the last hours of his life; specially his date with Yuma, her revealing she knew of his past from the original timeline, her transforming into a Fallen Angel, discovering the truth that he fought actually angels (_Even if they were Fallen Angels, they were still real-life frigging angels!_), to her killing him in revenge yet why did she cry.

_"If I hated you, Shinji-kun, I would have caused you to feel pain as you die. But for your sympathy I have removed the pain."_ He remembered her saying that. _"I am sorry, Shinji-kun. Despite what you have done, I hold no grudge against you."_ Shinji frowned at that, trying to figure out this puzzle. If Raynare did not hold a grudge against him, then why kill him even if for revenge? _"I truly am sorry Shinji-kun, but I had no choice. It was either kill you or let you suffer at __**his**__ hands."_ His eyes widened as he remembered that specific line.

_Raynare must have been forced into killing me!_ He realized with a start. _I saw her tears, actual tears of guilt and remorse! She didn't want to kill me, but a more powerful Fallen Angel must have forced her to do so or he would have done so himself, but made me suffer… this 'he' would have tortured me before finally killing me!_ Shinji gasped. He was broken out his thoughts when the door to the room opened and two people walked in.

The first person was a handsome young man in his early 20's with short crimson red hair. He had blue-green eyes and was dressed in an elaborate silver and gray robe with a large and elaborate gold shoulder-dress that was stretched out like a set of eight wings.

The second person was an attractive-looking woman with silver hair that flowed down to her back, with soft silver eyes. Her hair had two braided side bangs with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest of it was let down in the back, also ending in twin braids. She was dressed in a blue and white maid uniform. Her lips were painted a bright red.

"Ah I see you have awoken Shinji Ikari. I am Sirzechs Lucifer and the hottie beside me is my wife and queen Grayfia Lucifuge." the newly introduced Sirzechs Lucifer said even as Grayfia scowled a bit at the 'hottie' part. Shinji was too busy having a panic attack when heard Lucifer.

"YOU MEAN I'M IN HELL?!" Shinji shouted.

"No you're in the Underworld." Sirzechs corrected with a smile.

"WHAT'S THE FUCKING DIFFERENCE?!"

"Because the name 'Underworld' is not as derogatory as 'Hell'."

"But why name it after the place that is ruled by the Greek God Hades?!"

"Actually, you humans were the ones who named his realm the 'Underworld' in your various legends. The true name of his realm is the 'Realm of the Dead', which is pretty much self-explanatory. Besides it was the humans who came up with the name Hell as well."

"Am I here for killing those angels or Fallen Angels as Raynare called them?" Shinji asked somewhat calm.

"Nope! The reason you're here is for us devils to thank you for what you did two years when you rejected Instrumentality." Sirzechs said as Grayfia spoke up.

"Shinji-kun what I'm about to tell you is the absolute truth. Second Impact happened due to the manipulations of the Fallen." Grayfia said revealing the truth the Angel Slayer.

"But I thought that was SEELE's doing?!" Shinji gasped out in shock.

"It was, but only through the direction of the Fallen."

"Why would the… wait Raynare told me the Fallen were after Lilith… that they were trying to gain her favor to…"

"To return to their former status as Angels." Sirzechs finished. "You see Shinji; you have been involved with the supernatural world since the Angel Wars and it left its mark on you even after two years. Grayfia and I are devils, as in biblical devils." Sirzechs said and he and Grayfia revealed their devil wings, being two large bat wings, coming out their backs. Shinji just gaped as the two pulled their wings back into their bodies. "The angels are God's warriors, while the Fallen are former angels who fell from grace when they committed impure acts that went against God's teachings."

Shinji nodded his head in understanding.

"Devils, Angels and the Fallen have been at war with each other for 8000 years, a war called the **Great War** that ended only just 2000 years ago."

"A war that lasted EIGHT THOUSAND YEARS AND ENDED ONLY TWO THOUSAND YEARS AGO?!" Shinji gasped. "How could such a war happen and last that damn long?"

"Come now Shinji you should know the story that the bible tells; how Lucifer rose up against God but was cast out with 1/3 of Heaven following after him. When this happened, the original Lucifer swore revenge and plotted for several eons while consolidating his force's strength before launching the Great War." Sirzechs explained.

"Wait you said the "Original Lucifer" but you said you're Lucifer…"

"That's because the Original Lucifer died in the final years of the Great War. I am his replacement. His death along with that of God's ended the war."

"Wait, you mean God, as in the God-who-created-the-universe-God is dead and has been for 2000 years?!" Shinji asked in shock. "And both he and the original Lucifer killed each other?"

"Yes, Shinji. Their deaths ended the war, after which the remaining Satans took over rulership of the Underworld, and the Archangel Council took up rulership of Heaven."

"That is, until Lilith returned to Heaven two years ago." Grayfia interjected.

"What?" Shinji gasped.

"Lilith, the mother of all Angels, imprisoned within the NERV facility, whom you freed and allowed to return to Heaven when you rejected Third Impact." Sirzechs said.

Shinji froze, remembering Raynare's words to him again. "Raynare killed me because my actions prevented the Fallen from gaining redemption and returning to Heaven."

"That's right, Shinji-kun. Your rejection of Third Impact wiped clean all traces of NERV, SEELE, and even the effects of Second Impact upon the entire world. Because of this, Lilith was freed and returned to Heaven, where she now rules as its leader." Grayfia said.

"By doing this, you also gained us a very valuable piece of information." Sirzechs said.

"What information?" Shinji asked.

"That God has actually been dead since the end of the war. Only those in charge of the factions actually knew that." Grayfia said.

"Really? You mean... the Devils didn't know?" Shinji asked.

"No. While we knew that Lucifer was dead, none of us were aware of the fact that God was also dead and for good reason." Grayfia said

"Because... it would have caused a panic." Shinji deduced.

"Very good, Shinji-kun." Grayfia smiled. "This information was kept a secret because, as I'm sure you know, if you take out a leader, the army will fall apart. To maintain order, the Angels and Devils kept the fact that their respective leaders were dead, even though they didn't know the other was dead. If they hadn't, the entire world would have been plunged into a brutal war that would have destroyed everything and everyone; leaderless armies having at each other and such. With Lilith's return, however, certain other secrets eventually came to light."

"You mean the Angels know that Lucifer is dead and visa-versa?" Shinji stated.

"Yes. The Fallen knew for a long time that Lucifer was dead, but they didn't know that God was dead as well, until they found out that Lilith was imprisoned here on Earth. Because if God was still alive..." Grayfia explained.

"He would have freed Lilith instead of letting her remain." Shinji realized.

"Exactly. Shortly after you averted Third Impact, Lilith returned to Heaven, and one of our highest ranking Devils encountered and confronted a powerful Fallen Angel named Kokabiel, who revealed that fact to him. While Kokabiel would never have done such a thing normally, he was infuriated at losing the best chance they had to return to their homeland." Grayfia said.

"Basically, he got mad, lost control of his composure, and let slip certain details about Heaven's cover-up of God's death." Sirzechs stated simply.

"And the Devils didn't do anything about this?" Shinji asked.

"We couldn't, because we too had covered up the fact that Lucifer was dead; which I'm sure that Lilith now knows." Sirzechs explained.

"Because she's the second most powerful being in the universe." Shinji said.

"Precisely." Sirzechs said. "Having the other side think that your leader was still alive kept us from going to war again. It was the Fallen's hope that Lilith's return would have pardoned all of them, allowing them to return to their previous status as Angels. The reason is because she was far more forgiving and compassionate than God himself. But obviously, that plan didn't work out."

"Because of me." Shinji said sadly. Grayfia had the motherly urge to hug and comfort the emotionally damaged young man, which she did after Sirzechs gave her a subtle nod. Shinji felt his cheeks burn when Grayfia hugged him while stroking his hair, planting his head and face into her ample bosom which was FAR larger than Misato's or Mari's. While he could appreciate the gesture, it wouldn't be as awkward if he wasn't naked and her husband was not in the same room snickering at his predicament.

"How did Lilith end up captured by Humans?" Shinji asked as tried not to give into the softness that was Grayfia's breasts.

"Well, the accounts are a little mixed, but from what Kokabiel said, after God's death, Lilith came to Earth and created the Geofront to seclude herself from Heaven and Hell, in order to mourn in peace. While there she fell into a long slumber, and while she was sleeping she was captured by humans, led by the SEELE council, who happened upon her. When she awoke, she sent out a distress call of sorts, which alerted the Fallen to her location, since they were already on Earth."

"And the Angels of Heaven didn't hear it?" Shinji asked.

"Apparently not, or they would have come themselves." Grayfia said.

"The Fallen saw this as a chance for redemption, but fearing capture as well, they concocted a plan to free her, by triggering Second Impact, using Adam, the first angel, in order to gather the strength needed to free her." Sirzechs said.

"Wait you mean…" Shinji began only to come to a very horrifying conclusion.

"Yes Shinji-kun, the 3½ billion lives killed during Second Impact was turned into a tremendous energy source. The Fallen then in turn channeled that energy into their bodies; allowing the creation of newer, bigger and more powerful bodies with overwhelmingly enhanced abilities." Grayfia explained, hugging Shinji deeper as he shook from the disturbing information.

"To the Fallen, such an act is a means to an end." Sirzechs said with distaste. "If they could do it again, they would do so in heartbeat and with no remorse like last time."

"No wonder they fell out of favor with God." Shinji mumbled from between Grayfia's breasts.

"Any way, Adam had already been banished from Heaven eons earlier because he too had impure thoughts. He eventually went dormant somewhere on Earth, which later turned out to be Antarctica." Sirzechs said with a sigh. "Kokabiel was the first to find out that God was actually dead, and passed the word on to the other Fallen."

"He also found out that Michael and the Archangel Council were able to keep this from mankind, since humans are considered an incomplete bunch who can't control their hearts and obey the laws of God without God existing." Grayfia said.

"If the humans ever found out that God is dead, there would be nothing to keep them from succumbing to their own selfish desires. Anarchy would flood over the Earth, wars would break out, nations and governments would collapse, whole systems of religious beliefs would crumble... but, you get it, right?"

"Sure, but... wouldn't the Devils like that?" Shinji asked lifting his off the soft 'pillows'.

"Pure chaos is nothing that we can profit from, especially if we're not responsible for it. We have our own form of order and chaos, and global anarchy is more trouble than it's worth some times. And the Angels wouldn't reveal any of this, since it would take considerable amounts of Divine intervention to fix it." Sirzechs admonished gently.

"And that would be a bad thing?" Shinji asked. "Wouldn't the Angels like that, since it would prove that they do, in fact, exist?"

"It would be a bad thing, Shinji, because utilizing so many resources, world-wide, is far more difficult than just relying on the already-established belief that God is in his Heaven and all is right with the world." Sirzechs countered.

Shinji flinched like he was punched at hearing those words.

"Oops! Sorry Shinji I forgot that was NERV's motto."

"Don't worry about it." Shinji said. "But what happens now. I remember dying at Raynare's hand, so how can I be alive right now?"

"As I said before, you're here because we Devils would like to thank you for what you've done." Sirzechs said with smile. "When you restored the Earth to its pre-Second Impact state, you restored the 'playgrounds' of many devils."

"Basically you restored the coastal cities and islands many devils frequent." Grayfia clarified as she released her hug and returned to her husband's side. A part of Shinji missed being hugged into Grayfia's breasts.

"So how are you going to thank me?"

"By turning you into a devil like us." Sirzechs said before raising a hand to forestall any questions from the Angel Slayer. "Let me explain. But first ask yourself this question; "Will I be comfortable being an Angel if they had gotten to me before you did?""

Shinji opened and closed his mouth several times before releasing a sigh and hanging his head in defeat.

"To the angels, what you did was nothing more than 'community service' to them. They would not thank you let alone even show you their appreciation for what you went through and what you accomplished. They would just make you an angel and be done with it." Sirzechs stated. "But us devils know how to treat heroes such yourself Shinji and it is why I'm giving you a very unique offer."

"And what is this 'unique offer'?" Shinji asked but it was Grayfia who answered.

"In order to understand the offer, you must understand how we devils reincarnate humans and other beings as devils." She began. "When the Great War ended, our forces were severely depleted. Our original leaders, the original **Seven Great Satans**, were dead. We were leaderless and had to figure out to keep the Underworld from being destroyed. One of the new Satans chosen, **Ajuka Beelzebub**, created the **Evil Piece System** which enables us to increase our own ranks." Grayfia explained.

"Evil Pieces… you mean like chess pieces." Shinji realized.

"Yes Shinji-kun. The Evil Pieces system is based on the chess game." Grayfia said with a smile at his intuitiveness. "The 16 pieces: King, Queen, Knights (x2), Bishops (x2), Rooks (x2) and the Pawns (x8) make up the Evil Pieces and each has their own unique powers and abilities." Grayfia stated. "Each High-Class Devil gets their own Evil Piece set, allowing them to create a group of servants known as a Peerage to serve them."

"The King rules over them, the Queen protects the King as it's the most powerful piece, and the others serve the King to the best of their ability." Shinji surmised.

"Bingo Shinji." Sirzechs said giving Shinji a thumbs up. "With this system, we can successfully rebuild our forces while bringing different beings for with their unique powers and abilities…"

"That can be integrated into the devil bloodlines you already have; leading to either an enhanced bloodline or a completely new one." Shinji finished.

"Bingo again Shinji." Sirzechs laughed, quite happy that Shinji was smart enough to get most of this on his on and save them a long explanation.

"So how is this offer unique?" Shinji asked again.

"The offer is one of two choices." Sirzechs began. "One, you can be reincarnated as a regular devil, which means you'll become a servant. If you choose this option, I'll give you to my younger sister Rias."

"You're Rias-sempai's older brother?!"

"Yep! Before I became the new Lucifer, I was once the heir of the Gremory Clan; a clan known for extraordinary affection towards their servants."

"Extraordinary affection?"

"It means that if you became a servant to Rias, she'll treat you kindly and with respect. She'll also pamper you a lot. Her other servants: Akeno, Kiba and Koneko will vouch for such actions." Grayfia clarified. "Due to the Gremory Clan's astounding level of affection, there are many who consider the clan a blessing in the Underworld and a lot of devil servants wish be a Gremory Servant."

"While interesting, what is the second option. If I'm going to make such life altering choice, I need all the options." Shinji said to the duo. While he would have jumped at the chance to be with Rias and have a nice master in her, he past life made him wary of trusting others. For all he knew they could be twisting the truth to get him to agree and Rias turns out to be different than expected.

"Well option two is unprecedented. If you take this option, we'll use a recently perfected ritual created by the ancient devil **Mephisto Pheles**, to transform you into a pure-blooded like us and depending on which Devil family wins you in the lottery."

"What lottery?!"

"You're Shinji Ikari – the Angel Slayer and the Messiah who rejuvenated the Earth! Every devil wants you as part of his/her peerage, even me and my fellow Satans!" Sirzechs said seriously. "Considering this, you are the most wanted person amongst devils. And because of this, as the ruler of the Underworld, I can't have my subjects tearing the place apart to get you. Thusly, if you choose option 2, the Devil family that wins the lottery will become your new family as the Lord or Lady that currently rules over that family will donate the blood needed to make you an actual blood member to them. You will also be given the High-Class Devil rank and have the right to your own peerage." Sirzechs explained still serious.

"If I'm so wanted why not just take me as servant yourself? You got to me first before any other devil."

"Oh I could, but I'd rather not deal with the all-around bitching from the other devils, my fellow Satans and family members included. Serafall can be quite the vengeful bitch if given the chance." Sirzechs muttered darkly, remembering the vicious pranks the Leviathan pulled on him when he posted those photos of her in her child form naked on Lolicon R' Us dot com as payback for bleaching his hair white on April Fool's Day.

Sigh. "How long do I have to make a decision?" Shinji asked.

"Seven days." Sirzechs answered.

"Why one week?" Shinji asked.

"Because it'll take that long for everyone in the supernatural world to find that you died. When that happens, they'll be gunning for you to join their faction. We're not the only ones with the power to bring someone back to life and reincarnate them into a specific species."

"Being a celebrity sucks sometimes." Shinji complained. It was like being an Eva pilot all over again, but hundred times worse.

"We'll Grayfia and I will leave you so you can decide your fate. There is a master bath is to your left and walk in closest is to right near the mini-bar and I've instructed my servants to bring you your meals. I want to keep you hidden until your decision is made and I get the lottery set up."

"Fine, thank you for this MaŌ-sama, Grayfia-sama." Shinji said bowing his head towards them. Sirzechs nodded his head as Grayfia smiled at the respect the handsome young man showed them.

"Before we go, here is a gift." Sirzechs said a small red circle appeared on the desk near the bed, a couple stacks of books appearing out of thin air. "Those books contain the history of the Underworld, so read up while you deliberate on your choice." Sirzechs said as he and queen left the Angel Slayer alone in the room.

"Might as well study up on my new home and potential family(ies), but first some clothes." Shinji said as he got up went to the closet to see what he could wear. He really shouldn't have been surprised when he saw it was the size of a five car garage. It took him thirty minutes to find a comfortable outfit to wear, having chosen a simple silk dress shirt and a pair of jeans. "Now onto the studying. Heh, this is almost like school." Shinji chuckled before heading over the desk and books. Taking a seat, he checked over the titles of each book before starting on the one titled 'The Underworld: The Complete History of the Underworld'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**(Kuoh Academy: Occult Research Club)**

"So when you approached him, a magic seal appeared and spirited him away?" Sona Shitori, alias to Sona Sitri – heiress of the Sitri Clan asked her childhood/rival. The Sitri heiress is a gorgeous woman in her late teens like Rias, raven hair in a bob cut, violet eyes that held an almost frightening tactical genius behind red oval shaped glasses, a slender yet curvaceous body, and the complete Kuoh girls' uniform. The Sitri heiress and her peerage, usually called Sitri Team by her Rook Tsubasa Yura, were in the Occult Research Club's HQ, Rias having asked them to come by because it concerned Shinji Ikari.

At first, Sona thought it was for Rias to brag that she got the Angel Slayer first, but when the Gremory heiress explained what happened, even Sona found herself perplexed by the situation.

"I don't really know what say or even advise you to do Rias." Sona said after a while. "It's clear that another devil we didn't know about may have been monitoring Ikari-san, but who is the question. There are several families that use red and its various shades in their portals, so trying to figure out which took Ikari-san will be problematic."

"Especially without any actually proof." Tsubaki Shinra added. The Sitri Queen had long raven hair, golden-brown eyes behind blue bottom-rimmed glasses, and a buxom figure that rivaled Rias' and wore the complete Kuoh uniform. "Trying to find the party responsible without any evidence could cause severe problems."

"Unfortunately Tsubaki is right. You have no actual claim over Ikari-san, so you can't demand he be handed over to you." Sona said seriously. "I'm afraid we'll have to wait and see who is behind this because whoever did it will want everyone to know he/she has Shinji Ikari as their servant."

"Damn it! It was bad enough when Onii-sama put that mandate on Shinji-kun, which I understand had to be done after all the shit he went, but just when I finally find a way around, this happens!" Rias whined at the unfairness of what was happening.

"I'm assuming their is more this than you're letting on Rias." Sona said looking at her rival with a critical eye. Having known Rias for so long, she could tell when the crimson beauty was hiding something.

"Alright fine." Rias sighed knowing Sona would find out sooner or later. "I have a crush on Shinji-kun. That's why I want him as a servant, so I make him mine in more ways than one."

"But what about your engagement?"

"I will find a way out of that damned engagement!" Rias shouted angrily, her **yoki **(demonic energy) spiking and her eyes literally turning red because of it. The others jumped at the shout and Rias' immense yoki slamming itself on them like a Sumo wrestler body slamming a midget. They all knew that Rias hated her engagement and she hated her supposed fiance even more. "Look I'm sorry, but with everything that is happening, I'm not in the best of moods." Rias said getting up and leaving her personal bed chamber.

Sona sighed knowing Rias was already dealing with enough as it is. While it was forbidden for devils to have sex with humans, it was not uncommon for a devil to fall in love with a human and reincarnate them as a devil so they could together. Given the hedonistic lifestyle of devils, the Evil Pieces System was the ultimate wet dream come true; the chance for one to have their own harem to which they use in any way they see fit and not suffer any consequences.

So it is very common and openly accepted for 'Kings' to be intimate with their servants. She and Tsubaki have been intimate every now and then along with the rest of her female peerage members. It also was not uncommon for servants to be intimate with each other.

Sighing, the Sitri heiress got up and motioned for her peerage to follow her out. A part of her wanted to pray that the situation worked itself out, but the more rational side of her knew that even if she could safely pray, Lilith wouldn't answer it even if she did owe Shinji a lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

It has been five days since Shinji was given offers to either become a regular devil servant or become a devil noble, and in that time he studied up on his soon-to-be new life. And what Shinji learned fascinated him to no end.

The Underworld, or Hell as it is called in the Bible, was once a second Earth. When God created Earth, he didn't create one but two Earths that were mirror images of each other; like two sides of the same coin kind of thing. The reason was if he was displeased with one earth, the second one was a back-up that he could use temporarily while he 'cleansed' the first earth. But that plan was derailed when Lucifer fell with one-third of heaven 150,000 years ago. Lucifer commandeered the second earth, using his god-level powers to twist and corrupt it into the Underworld, home of the devils.

Once done, he and fallen angels went through the process of creating their own race and civilization. This process is what led them to becoming devils. The Underworld, while similar to Earth, was also vastly different. For one, there are no oceans or seas, and the landmasses are far larger than Earth's, almost like super-continents. The Underworld's capital was declared **Naamah**. Its government was led by the seven most powerful devils, devils whose power rivaled or were equivalent to God's.

These seven became known as the **Nanadai MaŌ** (Seven Great Satans): Lucifer, Satan Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Belphegor. Each member held a specific office with specific duties. While all seven had equal power and authority in a checks and balance kind of way, Lucifer was the overall ruler of the Underworld; having most of the executive power.

**Satan **handled the judicial affairs; being a Supreme Arbiter of the Underworld.

**Mammon** oversaw the financial aspect the Underworld; creating the first, second and third national banks of the Underworld.

**Asmodeus** oversaw the military affairs of the Underworld, creating the **Underworld Armed Forces**: the Inferno Battalion being the Army, the Styx Maritime Armada being the Navy, the Black Halo Squadron being the Air Force, and the Midnight Ops Force handled the covert/black ops missions.

**Leviathan** handled the foreign affairs; bringing in allies, making peace treaties and maintaining them.

**Beelzebub** handled scientific research and development, creating the **K****haos Force Research and Development Division** (KFRDD). He is also credited with the creation of the Demonic Swords; powerful swords being the equal and opposite of the Holy Swords created by God.

And **Belphegor** handled the legislative affairs; drafting, amending and abolishing the laws of the Underworld.

When the Great War ended due to deaths of the original Satans, their descendants tried to continue the Great War despite the fact the Underworld's forces and resources were severely depleted and they were still slowly recovering. They may have had the same blood, but they lacked the power and talent of their ancestors. The devils were decimated in the battles that followed. The original 72 Pillars was reduced to a mere 34 during their rule. It was then that a civil war broke out. The family of Belphegor gathered powerful individuals to oust the **False Satans** as they were called. One of them was Ajuka Astaroth. He had invented an ingenious method of reincarnating other beings into devils in order to repopulate.

But the False Satans rejected the idea, claiming that reincarnating other species into devils was a disgrace and adamantly refused the plan while the Belphegor and their faction supported it.

This led to the **Satan Civil War** that happened 250 years ago. The descendants of the original Satans – Katerea Leviathan, Shalba Beelzebub, Creuserey Asmodeus, and Azathoth Lucifer led the **Old Satan Faction**. Roygun Belphegor led the **Anti-Satan Faction** with his generals and future Satans; Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, and Falbium Glasya-Labolas; four Devils who were born with insane power equivalent or superior to the original seven but did not carry the blood of the original Satans.

The Satan Civil War was won by the Anti-Satan Faction, forcing the **Old Satan Faction** into retreat and exile into Earth. Several member of the Old Satan Faction turned out to be to be spies for the Anti-Satan Faction, chief among them being Grayfia.

Belphegor and his generals became the new Satans, with Sirzechs becoming the ruler of the Underworld; the new Lucifer.

Next he read was the **72 Pillars**; seventy-two clans of pure-blooded devils that each ruled a specific area assigned to them. The 72 clans are: Bael, Agares, Vassago, Samigina, Barbas, Valefor, Amon, Barbatos, Paimon, Buer, Gusion, Sitri, Beleth, Leraje, Eligos, Zepar, Botis, Bathin, Sallos, Purson, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Naberius, Glasya-Labolas, Bune, Ronové, Berith, Astaroth, Forneus, Foras, Asmoday, Gäap, Furfur, Marchosias, Stolas, Phenex, Halphas, Malphas, Raum, Focalor, Wepal, Sabnock, Shax, Viné, Bifrons, Vual, Häagenti, Crocell, Furcas, Balam, Alloces, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Gremory, Ose, Amy, Orias, Vapula, Zagan, Valac, Andras, Haures, Andrealphus, Cimeies, Amdusias, Belia, Decarabia, Seere, Dantalion and Andromalius. Out of the 72, only 34 are still active after the Great War (in reality, there are more than 34 houses that are still active but lost their status in the 72 Pillars due to having human heritage).

The clans that are extinct are: Marbas, Valefor, Buer, Gusion, Leraje, Eligos, Botis, Bathin, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Bune, Ronove, Foras, Gaap, Marchosias, Halphas, Malphas, Raim, Wepal, Sabnock, Vine, Bifrons, Haagenti, Crocell, Alocer, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Ose, Amy, Zagan, Andras, Flauros, Andrealphus, Cimeries, Amduscias, Decarabia, Seere, and Andromalius.

Shinji then came upon the devil ranks and classes. Devils are separated into four classes that have nobility ranks: **Low-Class Devils** which are the Commoners and reincarnated Devils; **Middle-Class Devils** are Baronet/Baroness and Knight/Dame; **High-Class Devils** are Marquis/Marchioness, Margrave/Margravine, Count/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess, and Baron/Baroness; and **Ultimate-Class Devils** are the Satans, Great Kings, Kings, Archdukes, Dukes, Prince/Princess and Devil clan heirs/heiresses.

He looked over the Evil Piece System and the Rating Game. Even though Grayfia explained to him about the Evil Piece System, he still studied up on it. The Evil Piece system came into being 800 years ago with the Rating Game following only a century later. To make it fair, every High-Class and Ultimate-Class devil each had their own set; one per devil and with one Mutation Piece. The Mutation Piece was used only as a last resort if reviving a person requires more than one piece (i.e. if a person required all of the Pawn Pieces) and the Mutation Pieces can be a Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, or Pawn. Also each piece has a corresponding value. These values are used to determine which piece may be used to reincarnate someone, their strengths, talents, or skills playing a role in determining their value. Different Evil Pieces cannot be used together.

High/Ultimate-Class Devils with a peerage are given the **King Piece** to rule over his/her peerage.

**Queens** are worth 9 Pawns. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful.

**Rooks** are worth 5 Pawns. Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent.

**Knights** are worth 3 Pawns. Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights is their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced.

**Bishops** are worth 3 Pawns. Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells (offensive, healing, etc.). However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks.

**Pawns** are worth 1 Pawn each. The trait of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King (this method cannot be used in Rating Games).

Then he read up on the Rating Game. The **Rating Game** is a competition between two Devils with a peerage. The Rating Game is used to measure a Devil's strength which will reflect their social standing in the Underworld. The whole contest takes place in an alternate dimension specially created by Ajuka, which can be made to look like any environment you can imagine. The best part about the Rating Game is that one can go all out on someone, and they won't get killed. They simply return to the real world.

Shinji read that the Rating Game, while used as a form of entertainment for devils, is also used to settle disputes between devils. Over the centuries a lot of the Devil families have come to disagreements over many, many issues; arguments that have led to 'aggressive' conflicts. The Rating Game is the best means of settling these conflicts so that the Underworld isn't plunged into an all-out Civil War.

In fact, the Rating Game is so famous that the top ten rankers are considered as heroes to the Devils. Shinji discovered the Top 5 rankers are said to be unmovable, all 5 having holding the positions for a long time, especially the 3rd ranked Bedeze Abaddon, the 2nd ranked Roygun Belphegor, and the 1st ranked Diehauser Belial, all three who are said to be Ultimate-class Devils among Ultimate-class Devils and have the power to rivaling the current Satans.

With his studying done for now, Shinji had to decide on either being a devil servant or a pure-blooded devil. Both had their pros and cons. Being a servant meant being under the command of a High-Class devil. If he was made into a Pawn, he could promote himself when in enemy territory or permission from his 'King'. If he had a high enough value, he could either be a Knight, Bishop, Rook or Queen.

The con of being a servant was _being a servant_. He would have to obey any and every order his 'King' gave him no matter if he liked it or not. He would possibly be abused as there were devils who did abuse their servants. He would also be used to increase the standing and status of his 'King' due to his status of being a megastar celebrity.

With the other option, Shinji would become a pure-blooded devil like Sirzechs and his wife Grayfia, which also meant he would join of the 34 Pillars. This 'ritual' he'll undergo will make him an actual blood member of the Pillar that wins the lottery, which means he'll become nobility; gaining all the rights and privileges of being a noble as well as gaining the unique power of that Pillar. On the flip side, he would have to learn how to be and act like a noble; something Shinji doubted he could do. But that would depend on the Pillar he'll be adopted into, as there are nobles who were considered liberals so he could always end up in one those families.

Another pro/con was him having his own Peerage. If he took the second option, he would be allowed to have his own peerage. If he was truthful, Shinji did not want any servants to call his own, but he would have no choice as it was civil duty to make a peerage. So he had to ask himself the question of could he be a good master to his servants? He didn't want be like some other devils who are cruel and abusive to their servants. No he would kind to them; treating them as equals, being strict yet fair, show them the respect they have earned, reward them for their accomplishments, discipline them when needed. They would become what he always wanted; a family that would love and care for him and in turn he could love and care for them.

The Angel Slayer spent the next two days going over the pros and cons of the two options, until he finally came to a decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"Have you made your choice Shinji?" Sirzechs asked his guest as he and Grayfia stood before the young man.

"Yes MaŌ-sama I have," Shinji began. "After much deliberation, I've chosen… option 2." Shinji told them.

"Option 2 it is then! This is going to be one hell of a party!" Sirzechs laughed as Grayfia rolled her eyes at her husband and 'King'. Shinji wondered just what in the hell he's gotten himself into.

* * *

And cut! Here is chapter two of Rise of the Satan: Shinji Satan. This chapter is all about Shinji getting the offer to either become a regular devil servant or becoming a pure-blooded devil, coming to a decision about his future while giving information on the Highschool DxD if there is anyone new to the series. Now I have made some changes to the DxD information that current fans already know. First off is the creation story. There is no real information on how Lucifer created the Underworld after he fell from Heaven, so I made my own version of the creation story for both Earth and Underworld.

The second change is to the leadership of the Underworld. In Highschool DxD, there is only the **Yondai no MaŌ **(Four Great Satans). If you research demonology, Hell is ruled by the **Seven Princes of Hell**, which is Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Satan, and Belphegor. As you can see from the list, only four of the Seven Princes are part of the Four Great Satans; Lucifer, Asmodeus, Leviathan and Beelzebub. There is no mention of Satan or Mammon in DxD and Belphegor is part of the Extra Devils in DxD. The Four Great Satans are more like the **Four Crown Princes of Hell**: Satan, Lucifer, Belial, and Leviathan in demonology, but Belial is a regular devil clan in DxD. Well in this story I'm making the Four Great Satans more like the Seven Princes in demonology with Belphegor being an actual Satan along with Satan and Mammon.

As for their offices, I used the Seven Sins the Seven Princes are connected to. Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus are the same in Gunman's story Devil Warrior given that we don't know what the Satans do in the Underworld in Highschool DxD except for Asmodeus. Mammon is Greed, so I made 'him' in charge of the financial aspect of the government. Satan is like a Supreme Court Judge since he's connected to the sin of Wrath so he's a judge. Belphegor handles the legislative aspect of the government because if you research him, he is for some reason connected to science but in DxD Ajuka Beelzebub seems to handle scientific research so Belphegor handles the legislature in this story.

Third is the capital of the Underworld. In DxD the current and new capital is Lilith with the original capital being named Lucifaad (which is clearly a play on Lucifer given he's connected to the Sin of Pride). Since this is a crossover with Evangelion, these two names can't and won't be used. Thus I used the name Naamah; who is one of the four Demon queens in Jewish mythology.

Now read and review, flames will be ignored. Now omake time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 1: Sirzechs' new Pawn – Shinji Ikari

"You do know that a lot of devils will be angered because of this." Grayfia said worried about the actions of her husband/King. She along with her husband/King and her newest peerage mate were walking down the halls of Gremory Castle so the Crimson Satan could show off his newest servant. Sirzechs merely waved off the concern before retorting.

"I'm a devil Grayfia, and thus greed is in my blood. So how could I not make him my servant?" he asked before looking at his newest servant, Shinji Ikari who turned out to be a Pawn. Said Pawn walked behind his King and Queen wondering how this would turn out. Being killed by Raynare, healed by Sirzechs only to find out that the Crimson Satan had reincarnated him as a Devil servant, Shinji knew his life was going to one hell of a ride. "Well here we are." Sirzechs said pushing the doors open. Inside the room was his father Lord Gremory, his mother Venelana Gremory, his son Millicas Gremory, his younger sister Rias Gremory and her peerage.

"Why have you called us son?" Lord Gremory asked his son.

"I'd like to introduce my newest servant who is my Strongest Pawn, Shinji Ikari." Sirzechs said gesturing to the sheepish young devil who bowed to the shocked devils.

"YOU GOT THE ANGEL SLAYER AS YOUR SERVANT?!" the Gremorys (minus Sirzechs and Grayfia) roared at the Crimson Satan. "NO FAIR! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO JOIN MY PEERAGE!" Lord Gremory, Venelana Gremory, Rias Gremory and Millicas Gremory shouted. Sirzechs' father, mother, younger sister and son glared at each other before getting into a childish argument about why Shinji should be part of their peerages.

Shinji just sweat dropped, his perception on devil nobility shot straight to hell. Oh wait, he's already in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 2: Serafall's New Servant – Shinji Ikari

"I am sorry, Shinji-kun. Despite what you have done, I hold no grudge against you." Raynare said as she knelt next to him, kissing him on the cheek.

He slumped to the ground as she stood up but before she could fly away, the area iced over, yet missed Shinji. Raynare panicked, wildly searching the area for whomever or whatever was causing this phenomenon even as the temperature rapidly dropped.

"You killed him…" a voice called out to Raynare, the sheer venom and hatred in it getting the Fallen to shiver in fear and due to the cold. "I would torture you for your transgression against him but time is of the essence…"

Now thoroughly scared out of her mind, Raynare tried to fly only to realize she wasn't moving. Looking down, her eyes widened when she saw her legs frozen in a large block of ice. Summoning a Light Spear to cut herself free, the Fallen felt more than saw the attacks launched against her. Hundreds of sharp icicle spears penetrated her body, riddling her with holes making her into Swiss cheese. Raynare's blood quickly froze even as the one responsible ran towards Shinji.

"Shin-chan!" the figure said. Once there, she sent her power into him, energizing his fading life.

"Wha…" he gasped looking at the person holding him. She was a cute girl like Koneko albeit with large breasts, black hair in twin tails, violet eyes, and wearing a magical girl outfit. "Who…"

"I'm Serafall Leviathan, one of the rulers of the Underworld." She introduced. "I can save you but you must agree."

Shinji just looked at her, feeling that this was the strangest afterlife ever, so he just went with it. "Uh… okay then… save me…"

Serafall gave a beautiful smile before a bluish light washed over them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 3: Continuation of Omake 2

Shinji's eyes blinked open, his eyesight adjusting to the soft light of the room. But as he tried to move his body he realized something.

Two things actually; one, he was naked and two, a woman, judging from the two round and soft objects pressing against his back, was behind him, a pair of slim arms wrapped around his chest.

"What is going on here?" Shinji gasped aloud.

"Oh, good. You're awake." a soft voice yawned from behind him.

"Huh?" Shinji said as he turned his head around to try and see who the girl was.

He gasped when he saw _THE _most beautiful woman in his entire life; rich raven hair falling like a waterfall past her shoulders, heart shaped face with full lips, button nose and jewel-tone purple eyes staring at him with an emotion only Mari gave him, and creamy pale skin smiling at him, her arms still around his chest. He blushed when he felt her rubbing her hands over his skin.

"Uh… who are you?" he asked as his voice cracked a bit. The woman gave him a devilish smile, getting him to blush.

"I'm your savior, Serafall Leviathan." She said and removed herself from him. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"Yes, I do. Where am I? How did I get here? Why am I, why are we, naked?"

"The first, you're in my palace in the Underworld – home of the Devils. For the second, after you agreed to my offer, I took you here to heal you. And for the third, I bathed you under magical light to do the healing which works easier and better when we're naked." Serafall explained while fluffing out her raven hair. She stood, giving Shinji a perfect view of her shapely derrière, getting the boy to blush like a tomato.

"Uh… if you're Serafall Leviathan… then who was that uber-cute girl that I met in the park?" He asked trying and failing to tear his eyes away from the perfectly round and peach-shaped ass in his face. Serafall smirked, turning around so he could see her shapely front, getting the boy to blush even deeper as seeing her absurdly large breasts, the shapely waist, flaring hips, and long luscious legs before glowing a bright bluish light. Shinji had to cover his eyes but the glow lasted only a few seconds. When it died down and he removed his hand he jaw dropped. There in the place of the uber-sexy woman was the uber-cute girl he met in the park.

"As you can see Shin-chan, the 'uber-cute girl' you met and the 'uber-sexy woman' are one in the same."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

One long explanation later, Shinji now knew the gravity of the situation he was in. He is now a devil, a biblical devil and Serafall's servant specifically her Pawn, though she dubbed him her 'Ultimate Pawn'. He learned of the Great War between the Angels of Heaven, the Devils of the Underworld and the Fallen Angels. How the war lasted for 8000 years and ended 2000 years ago due to the deaths of Lucifer and God. How the Underworld was and is currently recovering, to the Satan Civil War 250 years ago, to the victory of the Anti-Satan Faction, to her rise as the new Leviathan, the creation of the Evil Piece System, the powers and abilities of each piece and the Rating Game. She told him of the 72 Pillars, or the Devil Clans of the Underworld, the Devil Ranks and classes.

"So… what happens now?" he asked having taken a shower and gotten dressed… as Tuxedo Mask from _Sailor Moon_. When asked why he needed to dress up like that, she simply told him that he'd be smexy (is that even a real word?) in it… that and she's a magical girl cosplayer so he was expected to dress the part also.

"That's easy Shin-chan," Serafall said dressed in her normal magical girl outfit. "I get you acclimated into devil society. Also you'll be given intense training since I'm of the Satans; you have to be strong, stronger than you ever thought possible." She said with the upmost seriousness. "As a Satan, I'm the pinnacle of power in the Underworld. I must show my power and ability to lead and protect the Underworld from any threat. Thus, as my servant, you'll be out there on the frontlines with me given you're now my Ultimate Pawn and as my Ultimate Pawn you are to protect your King."

Sigh, "Anything else Serafall-sama?"

"Shin-chan when alone with me, call me Levia-tan. Only in public and surrounded by other devils will you have to add the –sama suffix to my name. Thus I'm Levia-sama."

"Uh… can I call you Sera-chan instead?"

Gasp, "YEAH! You gave me a pet name!" Serafall squealed happily before glomping her Pawn. Shinji, taken back a bit, wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "Now let's show you off my handsome Pawn." She said as she opened a Sitri portal and took to meet her family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 4: Continuation of Omake 3

At the Sitri Castle, Serafall led her Ultimate Pawn through the halls to meet her family. She snickered at the mental image of their shocked faces due to her introducing the Angel Slayer and Messiah as her Ultimate Pawn. Shinji, dressed as Tuxedo Mask, followed his King, watching with a semi-amused expression as she gleefully skipped down the halls. He had to admit, he was taking this pretty easily, but given what he went through two years ago, he was probably desensitized to this kind of stuff. Though he did have to wonder about his future; both now and later.

As of now, Serafall seemed like a nice master, being cheerful and full of life and in a way reminded him of Mari. Yet she also had a serious side to her, given she's one of the five rulers of the Underworld. For his future, if he did well he could advance in rank and class, becoming a Middle-Class Devil and later a High-Class Devil. He could probably go for Ultimate-Class if he really wanted to but he would be content with be a High-class Devil.

Finally reaching their destination, Serafall dramatically pushed the doors open before walking in with her new servant right behind her.

"Serafall why have you called this meeting?" Lord Sitri asked his eldest daughter.

"Otou-chan, Okaa-chan and So-tan meet my newest servant… my Ultimate Pawn Shinji Ikari!" Serafall introduced gesturing to Shinji who bowed in greeting. Lord and Lady Sitri, Sona and her Peerage had to pick their jaws off the floor at seeing the Angel Slayer before them dressed up like Tuxedo Mask, though Yura and Momo thought he was a sex god.

"How?" Sona asked getting her brain back online. "How did you get him as your servant?!"

"Oh that," Serafall said with a dismissive wave. "I had one of my peerage watch over him when you told me that he was going to Kuoh. When I was told that a Fallen had targeted him, I knew I had to step up my plans for him. I barely made it in time to kill the bitch and save him." She happily explained getting Sona's eye to twitch at not knowing her sister was spying on them.

"Levia-tan?" Yura and Momo asked.

"Yes Yu-chan? Mo-chan?" Serafall asked.

"Can we have sex with new servant?"

"Sure! We can make it a friendly foursome!" Serafall said getting Shinji to gape at her. "So-tan you're free to join us if you want."

"Well," Sona said thinking. "Why not. I get to have sex with a hot guy like Shinji and lord it over Rias."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 5: Gabriel's Joker – Shinji Ikari

"Ugh… unfamiliar ceiling?" Shinji said though more like asked. He tried to move only to freeze when he realized a few things. One, he was naked. Two, he couldn't move due to being wrapped up in someone's arms. Three, said person was a woman given the large, soft and round objects pressing up against him. Turning, Shinji saw a mop of golden blonde hair, its' owner resting her head on his shoulder, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

The woman yawned, her warm breath blasting into his neck as she lifted her head and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Shinji gasped as he looked at the _MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN_ he'd ever laid eyes on. A face literally fit for a goddess; a heart-shaped face, high cheek bones, almond shaped-eyes, full and pouty lips, a button nose… it was like looking at the face of perfection. Beautiful sapphire eyes stared back at him, a radiant smile alighting her face as she hugged him tighter and snuggled him.

The two just looked at each other, Shinji trying and failing to form a sentence while the woman was content in holding the handsome young man in her embrace. A few more moments Shinji finally asked; "Who are you?"

The woman smiled snuggling him even more as she answered; "I'm Gabriel. I saved you after that wretched Fallen Angel had nearly killed you."

Shinji's eyes widened as he recalled his 'date' with 'Yuma'. "Raynare…"

"Don't worry she'll never harm you again Shinji-kun. I made sure of it when I killed her." The woman said as she moved away from him to the edge of the bed.

"Uh… thanks… but where are we… and why are naked?!" Shinji asked as he blushed deeply seeing the flawless skin of the goddess and feeling his nakedness due to the feeling of the smooth silk sheets.

"We are in Heaven, home of the Angels and the pure-hearted." She answered and Shinji nearly freaked as he did not have a good track record with Angelic beings being the Angel Slayer and all. "I… we are not your enemies nor do we desire revenge against you for the slaying of the Fallen Angels you battled two years ago. We want to thank you for your actions of defeating those Fallen Angels and freeing Lady Lilith." She explained getting Shinji to relax. "As for why we're naked, I needed to heal after you agreed to my offer and I angelized you, meaning I turned you into an Angel."

Shinji groaned. "It must be karma or irony I would become part of the species I helped kill to a degree." He muttered getting a chuckle from Gabriel.

"Come we shall shower. Afterwards I'll give you a brief tour of Heaven while explaining everything you need to know." Gabriel said taking Shinji's hand in her own, pulling him over to her before pulling him to his feet and guiding him to her bathroom, with Shinji being so red one could see him even from earth.

Thirty minutes later they were dressed in the pristine white robes of Heaven; Gabriel in a beautiful white, gold trimmed Greek-styled dress that wrapped around her neck, leaving her shoulders and upper-back bare, had a medium-sized circular hole in the center showing off her large cleavage, hugged her shapely figure, with a slit on the right side to show off her long and luscious leg and white gladiator-styled sandals. Shinji wore white priestly robes; also gold trimmed and made him quite handsome given the deep blush Gabriel sported when Shinji appeared dressed. Taking his hand in hers, Gabriel led him from her palace and into Heaven, getting him to gasp at the sheer beauty of it. It truly is a Utopian paradise.

As they walked, Gabriel told Shinji everything. How the Fallen were the true masterminds of Second Impact, using SEELE to take the blame, how they used the 3 ½ lives lost as an energy source to 'upgrade' their bodies with overwhelming power making them 'Super Angels'. She explained the Great War; a 8000 year long war between Heaven, Underworld and the Fallen, the deaths of the God and the Seven Satans, The Archangel Council taking over Heaven until he freed Lilith – the mother of Angels, the development of the Brave Saints system to help rebuild their forces. She explained about the Sacred Gears and that he was killed not just for denying the Fallen their goal, but also he has a powerful gear that made them fear him. She covered the power and abilities of Angels (powers he now has as her Joker) and Devils, explaining that somehow Fallen Angels retain their Light Powers when they fall.

She explained the various classes of Angels; the Three Spheres they are divided into. The First Sphere are angels that serve as the heavenly counselors and consists of the: Seraphim – the highest angelic class and which Gabriel is a member of and who guard the Throne of God; Cherubim the guardians of the way to the tree of life in the _**Garden of Eden**_; Ophanim (sometimes called Wheels) who are the carriers of the Throne of God.

The Second Sphere are the heavenly governors and consists of the: Dominions – the regulators of lower-level Angels and the angels who preside over nations; The "Virtues" or "Strongholds" lie beyond the _Ophanim_ (Wheels), their primary duty being to supervise the movements of the heavenly bodies in order to ensure that the cosmos remains in order; Powers/Authorities are warrior Angels who are the bearers of conscience and the keepers of history and oversee the distribution of power among humankind.

The Third Sphere is heavenly messengers and soldiers: Principalities/Rulers carry out the orders given to them by the Dominions and bequeath blessings to the material world; their tasks is to oversee groups of people and are the educators and guardians of the realm of earth; the Archangels oversee the Angels and are the lieutenants for higher-ranking angels; the Angels were the average every day beings humans talk about and the foot soldiers of Heaven's Army.

She told him that he is an Angel and that in time and with a lot of hard work he could 'ascend' in rank and class; meaning he could become an Archangel, Principalities/Rulers, Powers/Authorities, a Virtue, Dominion, Ophanim, Cherubim, or like her a Seraph. By the time she was done, it was almost evening so she led Shinji to the Great Hall to introduce him to her contemporaries and Lady Lilith.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Great Hall of Heaven; the Throne of God)**

Lilith, the mother of all angels and the new 'God', sat on her throne as the Archangel Council trickled in for the monthly meeting. The only one that didn't show up was Gabriel which was odd given how punctual the woman is as she's usually the first to show up. Michael, Raphael, Uriel and the others also noted the odd occurrence and wondered what was up with Gabriel. The door opened and the object of their thoughts appeared, holding hands with another figure. As the two came closer, Lilith and the other Angelic beings got a good look of the second figure; 5'11" tall, soft brown hair, dark blue eyes, boyishly handsome with somewhat sharp features… wait a minute!

"Shinji Ikari!" Lilith screeched getting wide eyes looks from the gathered angels. It wasn't every day you get to see the legend responsible for stopping the plots of the Fallen Angels, restored the earth and free the mother of all angels. Gabriel secretly enjoyed the looks of shock her fellow angels were giving her Joker, knowing that several of the female angels wanted Shinji for themselves given the 'Shinji Ikari Fanclub' they made. "You angelized him?!" Lilith asked Gabriel.

"Yes Lady Lilith. I anticipated the Fallen targeting Shinji-kun in retribution, and secretly watched over him." She began getting looks from the others. "The Fallen managed to elude me and was almost successful in killing Shinji-kun but I terminated her and offered him angelhood and he accepted. He is now my Joker." She explained to her audience.

"Cool another Joker like me." A cool voice said as its owner came into view. He is a handsome young man in his mid-twenties with blond hair, green eyes, wearing priest cloths, and ten pure white wings sprouting from his back. He approached the two with a lackadaisical smile on his face. "I'm Dulio Gesualdo, Michael's Joker and the "Strongest Exorcist"." He said in a lazy drawl as he extended his hand for a handshake. Shinji returned the gesture before noticing everyone was looking at him, making him a bit nervous. "You know it's pretty funny that you, Shinji Ikari, known far and wide as the "Angel Slayer" and "Messiah" would become an Angel." Dulio chuckled.

"It's either karma, irony or a combination of the two." Shinji muttered but everyone still heard him. "So what happens now?" he asked.

"Now we see how powerful you are Shinji-kun." Gabriel said. "An Angel's power is denoted by the number of wings he/she has. Dulio here had ten wings, making him as strong as an Ophanim. I, as a Seraph, have twelve wings." She explained revealing her twelve gold wings. She snapped her fingers; Shinji felt his back pulse and wiggle until his wings popped out, getting gasps from the other Angels. Shinji looked behind him to see _FOURTEEN_ wings… platinum in color. Gabriel hesitantly reached out to touch her Joker's wings, feeling that yes they were as real her own wings and yes this was not a hallucination.

"Uh… I take it I just broke the norm around here?" Shinji asked feeling awkward.

Dulio chuckled uneasily. "…I think you just set a new standard…"

"There… is something else… another power…" Lilith said looking at Shinji with a critical eye. "Can you summon your Sacred Gear?"

"Uh how?"

"Picture the strongest image you can Shinji-kun and raise your hand, doesn't matter which as your instincts will guide you." Gabriel explained to her Joker. Shinji nodded and pictured his mother Yui, his guardian Misato, his friends Toji and Kensuke, his fellow pilots Asuka, Rei and Mari surrounding him, as if happy to see him. His body glowed with tremendous force before fading and in his right hand was long elegant silver spear.

"The True Longinus!" Michael gasped in shock/awe at seeing the most POWERFUL of the 13 Longinus before his eyes. Gabriel smiled, happy she was able to get Shinji to join the side of light. She dreaded to think what would happen if those wretched devils at Kuoh had managed to sink their claws into him.

"This is truly a momentous occasion!" Lilith said getting everyone's attention. "This calls for a celebration as we have gained a tremendously powerful ally thanks to Gabriel's actions. Come let us feast and celebrate!" she said getting cheers from her Angels. Gabriel gently grabbed Shinji's hand, guided him out of the Great Hall to the auditorium that had been quickly converted for the party thanks to Angelic magic. The party was festive and pretty tame given that their angels. They can't get too wild now can they?


	3. A Devilish Lottery and Shinji Belial

RWOL here with chapter 3 of Rise of a the Satan: Shinji Satan.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Chapter 3: A Devilish Lottery and Shinji Belial

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Shinji Ikari was anxious, more anxious than he can recall in anytime in his short life. The anxiousness of preparing to face down an Angel couldn't equal this. The anxiousness of trying to get back in time to battle the 14th Angel, the most powerful of the 17 didn't amount to the anxiousness he felt. The anxiousness of facing down the MP Evangelion sent by SEELE didn't even close to this. Not even his pre-battle mantra of "I mustn't runaway!" helped his anxiousness.

The reason for his anxiousness was simple; just twenty-fours ago he had finally come a decision regarding his future. When he first woke up after his 'death' and met Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife/queen Grayfia Lucifuge, the MaŌ had given him two options as a reward for defeating the angels and restoring Earth. Option one was to get turned into a regular devil servant and be given to Sirzechs' younger sister Rias Gremory. Option two was to use a perfected ritual to become a pure-blooded devil, get adopted into the devil family that won him in the lottery, receive the rank of High-Class devil, and get an Evil Piece set so he could have his own peerage.

After much deliberation, Shinji chose option two.

Unfortunately there was more to this choice that Shinji didn't know about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

**A Few Hours Earlier: Satans' Palace in the Capital of Naamah**

Shinji walked behind Sirzechs and Grayfia, dressed in an elegant rope similar to Sirzechs' sans the elaborate winged shoulder dress. The two Ultimate-Class Devils were leading the young Angel Slayer to the central palace where the Satans held all their meetings. Shinji could not get over the sheer size of the Satans' Palace; it dwarfed even the massive size of the NERV, and that was because they to house the Evangelions along with the various pieces of equipment each needed to maintain the Evas and the various weapons needed to battle the Angels effectively.

The palace was in the shape of a tremendous seven-point star, each of the seven sections was the personal palace of each of the seven Satans: Lucifer Palace, Mammon Palace, Asmodeus Palace, Leviathan Palace, Beelzebub Palace, Satan Palace and Belphegor Palace. The middle section of the star, being circular, housed the central palace that the Satans used to conduct their meetings.

Shinji was going to meet Sirzechs' fellow Satans, an honor so great the Shinji knew many would kill just to be in his place. They finally made it the large ornate doors of the central palace; being twenty feet tall, a dark and rich oak wood with gold metal trim and silver studs. The handles were gothic in design, also gold and quite elegant. As the trio approached, the door opened up automatically, which Grayfia explained was due to an enchantment that was placed upon the door centuries ago. As they entered, Shinji got a good look of the room before noticing the four people already in the room.

It made the word 'room' incorrect to be used here. It was more of massive chamber with a large inverted U-shaped table in the center, with throne-like chairs surrounding it. The largest was obvisously for Lucifer with three to the left (Satan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus) and three to the right (Leviathan, Mammon and Belphegor) of it.

"My fellow Satans, may I introduce you to Shinji Ikari – the Angel Slayer and the Messiah." Sirzechs said gesturing towards Shinji who bowed in respect to the Ultimate-Class Devils.

"It is an honor to meet you MaŌ-samas." Shinji said in his semi-deep bow. He was unprepared for the young girl-looking Satan to just appear in front of him. He almost jumped backward in fright and shock but was able to control himself in time. Standing to his full height of 5'11", he saw he towered over her by a good foot.

"Hiya! I'm Serafall Leviathan; formerly Sitri, but you can call me Levia-tan!" Serafall introduced happily. She is a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and blue eyes. She also has a child-like body (albeit with big breasts) and dressed in magical girl's clothing with a color scheme of pink, white, purple and black. "And for us, it's an honor to finally meet you in person. Had Zechs-chan not placed that mandate on you, I would have tried to recruit to my peerage!" Serafall giggled as Shinji raised a brow while looking at Sirzechs who was face-palming himself.

"Zechs-chan." Shinji said mirthfully to the Crimson Satan.

"She likes giving nicknames to people and always puts the suffix –chan on everyone's names." The Crimson Satan muttered as he glared at the unashamed Leviathan.

"Yeppers! I like giving nicknames to people I like. Sirzechs is Zechs-chan. Grayfia is Fia-chan. Ajuka is Juka-chan. Falbium is Falbi-chan. And Roygun is Roy-chan." Serafall said pointing to each person in the room who twitched in annoyance at their nicknames.

"So are you going call me Shin-chan as my nickname?" Shinji asked trying not to laugh. Honestly he had that nickname before, so he wouldn't be 'offended' like the others were.

"Ah you read my mind Shin-chan!" Serafall exclaimed happily, glomping the boy in a tight bear hug getting him to begin struggling for air. "I can't wait to take you to my bed and sex you up!"

"WHAT?!" Shinji roared, gaining the strength needed to break the hug and hold the girl at arm's length. "What on earth… I'm not having sex with you! I'm not a lolicon!" he screamed at the **MaŌ ****Shōjo** (Satan Girl; an appropriate nickname in Shinji's mind). Serafall blinked, looked at Shinji for minute before she burst out laughing. "What's so funny?!" Shinji asked a bit indignant. Serafall got her laughing under control before glowing in a bright bluish light, forcing Shinji to look away. When it died down, Shinji turned back to look at Serafall only for his jaw to drop to the floor.

Before him stood not the child-like Satan, but an adult version of Serafall who had grown a foot taller, had a full and buxom figure that was literally fit for a goddess, mammoth K-Cup breasts, curves in all the right places, long and toned shapely legs. The shirt of her outfit literally strained to contain the mammoth globes of fat called her breasts, the skirt was risqué because it was so tantalizing short a mere breeze would cause her to flash her panties and it barely reached her thighs, and the horizontal-striped socks/stockings made her leggy legs even leggier.

Shinji knew he was gapping like an idiot but after seeing this transformation, he had every right to gape like an idiot.

Serafall smiled, making Shinji unknowingly blush as she reached to cup his cheek. "Would you have sex with me now Shin-chan?" she asked in a timbre voice; smooth as silk yet smoky that only the sultriest of women could produce. It damned near gave Shinji a hard on! "That child form I use is to better help me control my insanely massive powers. If I didn't, I could inadvertently destroy a large portion of the underworld several times over." She chuckled.

"Serafall leave Shinji-kun alone! He doesn't need you trying to molest him!" Grayfia snapped at the woman who defeated her for the Leviathan title.

Serafall gave a sultry chuckled. "Come now Fia-chan, I'm just having a little fun, but considering what I'm feeling from Shin-chan he's anything but little." Serafall said lecherously as she felt up Shinji's crotch getting the boy to blush so deeply they thought he was inventing new shades of red on the spot. "Besides, every she-devil would give anything to be with the Angel Slayer and Messiah. I'm sure you had fantasies of Zechs-chan taking you from the front while Shin-chan takes you from the back." Serafall said getting Grayfia to somehow glare and blush at the same time. "All he has to do is ask and my virginity his for the taking."

THUMP!

That was too much for the young man to take, his limit long since passed before that sentence even began let alone ended.

"Maybe I was too forward?"

"You think?!" Roygun snapped at his fellow Satan in utter annoyance. Seriously, why is it that all-powerful beings like Satans, Gods and Buddhas had to be eccentric? _I'm too old for this kind of shit. _The two thousand year old Satan Descendant thought to himself.

"I got the smelling salts." Ajuka sighed as he went over to the downed Angel Slayer, turning him on his back and waving the salts in his face. Shinji coughed/snorted, his eyes snapping open as he got his bearings back. Ajuka helped the young man to his feet before introducing himself. "I'm Ajuka Beelzebub nice to meet you Shinji-san." Ajuka said as Shinji steadied himself. "I'll introduce you to my compatriots; the lazy looking one is Falbium Asmodeus. Roygun Belphegor is the oldest of us, having been our commander during the Satan Civil War, and the only one of us with actual Satan in blood in their veins. You already know Sirzechs and you just met the succubus of a Leviathan."

Shinji nodded his head to Falibum and Roygun as they returned the gesture.

"Now on to why you're here, it deals with the second half of option two." Ajuka said as he took his seat. Shinji looked confused, as he took a random seat, sitting in the one named Satan.

"Shinji you have chosen option two, which means you will become a pure-blooded devil like us here in attendance." Sirzechs reminded. "But there is another portion of this option that would only have been told had you chosen it. Since you have we'll tell." Sirzechs told Shinji. "We want to make you a Satan-in-training. This means you will be trained by us – the **Godai MaŌ **(Five Great Satans) so that you will one day within the next century join us to make this group the **Rokudai MaŌ **(Six Great Satans)." Sirzechs explained.

Shinji was once again gaping like an idiot. They want him to become their apprentice and to one day join them as their equal, to help rule the Underworld, to be a Satan. "You really want me to become a Satan one day?" he croaked out.

"But of course Shin-chan." Serafall said giving the boy flirty looks. "You did what even combined we could not and that is restore the earth. You have our respect and that is a hard thing to come by. Many would kill to be in your position right now. Out the 34 Pillars, only four have members that are the current Satans: Zechs-chan's clan Gremory, my clan Sitri, Juka-chan's clan Astaroth, and Falbi-chan's clan Glasya-Labolas. Roy-chan is the only one of us to have actual Satan blood, being the only surviving member of the Belphegor 'clan'."

Shinji nodded his head. Roygun is the descendant of the Original Belphegor and unlike his fellow Satan Descendants, he had _**indeed** _inherited not just the blood of his ancestor but also the power and talent needed to be a "True" Satan. He also had been the Supreme Commander of the Anti-Satan Faction during the Satan Civil War, working alongside his generals Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium, devils with powers comparable if not greater than the original Satans. Many believed that Roygun is the strongest of the five.

"Whichever Pillar you get adopted into would do whatever it takes to make and keep you happy because of what you've done but also being a Satan-in-training would only further enhance your status and your new family's." Serafall explained.

"You have the potential to rise to the level of power needed to be a Satan." Roygun interjected. "We have lived for several centuries, so we know high-valued people when we see them, and you are the highest-valued person seen in millennium." He added getting Shinji blush lightly at the praise. It was almost surreal that these absurdly super-powerful devils had so much faith him. They genuinely believed he could one day stand as their equal.

This was the second chance every human wished they had but never got. He could truly move on; find the happiness that was denied him, find people that truly cared for him and not use him for their own ends, have all that he truly wanted and have the power to protect it.

"I accept your offer." He said with resolve and conviction. The Satans smiled, seeing the resolve and conviction in his eyes. Yes he had arguably the crappiest hand dealt to anyone, yes he suffered trauma no child should have to suffer, but he at least tried to live his life and now he could truly move on and live it.

"Very well then." The Godai MaŌ said as one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

**(Gremory Territory; Sirzechs Lucifer's Castle, Present Time)**

The Gremory Territory, a territory the size of Japan's Honshu region and the most industrialized of the 34 Pillars, was bustling with activity. The Lords and Ladies of the 34 Pillars along with several members of their families and peerages were gathered together in a large amphitheater outside Sirzechs Lucifer's castle. The various devils gathered about enjoyed the festivities, food and entertainment all the while wondering what their leader had up his sleeve.

"Ah Rias, it's good that you made it and at least feeling better." Sona said as she and her peerage approached the Gremory peerage. Like other devil nobility, Sona was dressed up for the event. Wearing an elegant evening style dress that matched her eyes and fit snugly to her fairly buxom body, exposed the skin of her upper back and shoulders, it had a slit up to her thigh on the ride side to allow for easier movement, lavender evening style gloves and shawl, and was topped off with violet heels. She was lightly done up in make, only enough to enhance her natural beauty. Her peerage was also cleaned up nicely; the girls wearing dresses that caught the eyes of more than one devil (a few she-devils included) while Saji's white tuxedo made him a prince charming rivaling that of Kiba.

Rias wore an elegant, backless crimson dress the blended well with her crimson hair, and like a second-skin due to how tight it was, accentuating her shapely and buxom body in an agonizing way to any straight male. Pinkish-red evening gloves adorned her arms, a slit showed off her shapely and tone leg that was made even leggier with her two-inch crimson heels.

Akeno wore an elegant black kimono with gold flower designs and gold obi with silver flower designs. Her hair was done up in the manner befitting that of a Japanese royal princess with gold hair pieces included. She had lavender eye shadow that accentuated her violet eyes beautifully (though Sona could see just how devoid of life and expression those eyes were) and lavender lipstick. She looked like a royal Yamato Nadeshiko.

Koneko wore a cute, knee-length silver dress, short silver gloves, a small silver purse, and silver slipper-styled heels.

Kiba wore an elegant butler-styled black tuxedo, with a glittery blue vest, ascot and trim one the pants. Tsubaki sensually licked her lips, her eyes hungrily ravaging Kiba's body.

"So Rias, what does your onii-sama have planned for tonight?" Sona asked as a Gremory butler brought over non-alcoholic sparkly champagne for the young devils. Taking a glass along with Rias, the two heiresses took sips of the sweet and sparkly drink. "Given with who was invited and how my onee-sama was acting, it's pretty big."

"I don't know Sona." Rias answered. "He's been so hush-hush and giddy for an entire week from what Okaa-san told me, even Grayfia been tight lipped about this. I'm still pissed that my chance to have Shinji-kun was stolen from!" Rias said angrily. "I've had a crush on him since day one, desiring him like no one else, and just when I finally get the chance make him a servant and possibly confess... he's taken from me! I just want to find one responsible for this so I can blast his or her ass with a full-powered **Power of Destruction**."

"I can understand how your feeling. I just found out my Rook Yura and my Bishop Momo also has feelings for Ikari-san also." Sona said remembering how Yura destroyed the Sitri training room in a fit of rage because she wouldn't get a chance to get to know Shinji better. Then she remembered finding a morose Momo drawing nothing but pictures of Shinji.

"Your servants also have feelings for him?" Rias asked raising a delicate red brow. She was also feeling possessive of 'her' Shinji-kun.

"Yes, mostly due to the few interactions with him." She spoke. "With Yura, he alerted her to the Perverted Trio's attempts to peek at her and her classmates while they took pictures of them to sell. With Momo, they take the same art class. They had a big project that was due, but a Stray-Devil hunt kept her from completing her picture."

"Couldn't she use magic to finish it?" Rias asked.

"She could have, but her pride as an artist won't let her "cheat" her way to a grade. That and she's pretty skilled on her own so using magic would only diminish the quality of her works." Sona countered. "Anyway, she was unable to finish her drawing and would have failed had Ikari-san not given her a spare picture he created." Sona explained. "When they tried to thank him, he refused to accept a reward from them. For Yura he told her _"I don't need thanks for helping you and the other girls in your class keep your privacy from being violated. Those three do nothing but disrespect men like me who see and treat women like the precious jewels they are."_ With Momo he told her _"You don't have to thank me. I know there are times when things come up and you can't finish a project so you shouldn't be penalized for it. Besides, I made two because I had extra time and was bored and bought both with me. I'm glad I did since the second ended up helping you pass."_ Since then they've been interested in him as a person and not just as the Angel Slayer." Sona finished.

"Wow, I guess I wasn't keeping that close of an eye on him if I didn't know he was that selfless. I bet Yura was blushing up a storm when he said women are like precious jewels to him." Rias smirked, a deep blush on her face as she thought of Shinji, as her servant and boyfriend/lover, saying such a sweet thing to her. Oh she would pamper him for months after that! With some of the pampering being very sexual and naughty.

"I'll admit when she told me that story after destroying the training room, I too was blushing." Sona said blushing faintly. The other girls of both peerages were also blushing (Yura, and Momo were blushing very deeply, while Koneko tried and failed not to blush) at how Shinji thought of women, while Kiba and Saji nodded their heads in respect. They could see why Shinji would think that and agree with him on it.

"_**My fellow devils! May I have your attention."**_ The voice of Sirzechs Lucifer resounded throughout the air, getting every devil to turn to the stage were Sirzechs, his wife and queen along with his fellow Satans were standing on. "My fellow devils, I Sirzechs Lucifer and your gracious host, am pleased that you were able to make it to the party. I trust you are enjoying the festivities thus far?" The Crimson Satan said getting a round of 'Of course Sirzechs-sama.' from his audience.

"The reason I'm holding such a grand party is for our grand guest of honor. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you our guest of honor; the Angel Slayer and the Messiah Shinji Ikari!" Sirzechs said as he gestured to the right where the savoir himself walked out on stage. He walked with all the grace and poise of a noble, wearing an elegant black and silver robe with an elaborate platinum and gold shoulder dress.

"THE ANGEL SLAYER?! HERE?!" every devil gasped in shock at the appearence of the legend before them. Every devil wanted Shinji for themselves; either as a servant or lover or both (yes there are some homosexual and bisexual male devils).

When he reached the Satans, he gave a respectful bow who in turn returned the gesture. Sirzechs returned to the podium to speak again.

"My fellow devils, one week ago Shinji Ikari was nearly killed by a rogue Fallen in retaliation for denying them their goal of rescuing Lilith and returning to their previous status as Angels." Sirzechs explained. "But thankfully I had anticipated such an action, having my Pawn Beowulf secretly watch over him and save him when the Fallen nearly killed him."

_Damn it Onii-sama! You were the one behind his disappearance that day?! Oh I'm going to give you quite lashing when this is over and I get you alone! _Rias growled to herself. He had took 'her' Shinji-kun away just when she was ready to make him hers. This better be good or Satan or no, her brother can kiss his ass goodbye.

"Because of what he has done for world and us devils, I have decided that Shinji should be rewarded for his impressive accomplishments. As such I have given Shinji a very unique offer." Sirzechs said. "If he chose the first option, he would have been made into a regular devil servant and be given to my cute sister Rias." Sirzechs began getting disgruntled looks from the devils in the audience, a few even glaring at the Gremory heiress for having a Satan as an older brother. Rias was trying to blush in embarrassment and glare at her brother for said embarrassment due to the 'cute sister' remark. But she was doing a happy dance on the inside because she just might get Shinji as a servant. She would have him yet. "However should he choose the second option, then he'll undergo a ritual recently perfected by Mephisto Pheles to help revive the extinct clans. This ritual would reincarnate him as a true pure-blooded devil and become an actual blood member of one of the 34 Pillars."

Now this got every devil's attention. Shinji would be made into a pure-blooded devil and join one of the 34 Pillars?! Every devil's mind was in overdrive with this revelation, weighing the pros and cons of each option. As a servant, Shinji would boost the status of his master and by proxy the master's family. But as an actual member of one of their families, he would boost the entire Pillar's status. Many devils saw the second option as more advantageous for them than just having Shinji as a servant. Since they couldn't pray, many hoped that Shinji chose the second option. Rias, Yura and Momo hoped Shinji chose the first option as it'll make it easier for them to be with him.

"If that wasn't already great enough, he'll be given the rank of High-Class devil which will allow him to have his own peerage, but he has also accepted our offer to make him a Satan-in-training, meaning that within the next century Shinji will ascend to Satanhood and make the Godai MaŌ the Rokudai MaŌ."

Okay screw the pain, nearly every devil was praying that Shinji chose the second option. Some devil servants were making plans to put in trade requests so they could have the honor of serving under the Angel Slayer and the future Satan. Yura and Momo were torn; if Shinji chose option one he'll be a devil servant like them and they'll have the chance to court him. But if he chose the second he'll be pure-blooded devil with the right to his own peerage, then they could trade themselves to his peerage to be with him. There was a fifty-fifty chance of them being able to convince their current masters to trade them to Shinji's peerage.

Rias and Sona, who also have an interest in Shinji, were torn as well. Both of them wanted Shinji as a servant (Rias wanting him as a boyfriend/lover), believing she [either Rias or Sona] would be the best choice given his past and could better help him overcome it and move on to happily live his life. But if he was pure-blooded like her [Rias or Sona], then she [Rias or Sona] could have him as a potential husband and depending on the family he joins, such a union between them would be beneficial since he'll be a future Satan and she [Rias or Sona] could have the right to brag she's [Rias or Sona] related to TWO Satans.

"And the choice Shinji has made…" Sirzechs paused, building up dramatic tension and making the devils in the audience extremely nervous. "…is option number 2!" At this every devil that hoped and even prayed for option two released a collective sigh and allowed the tension to flow out of them. But it begged the question, who would get Shinji as a member of their Pillar.

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to win the Angel Slayer. "Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than **Diehauser Belial**, current head of the Belial Family and the number one-ranking Rating Game champion." Sirzechs said as the other devils glared at the Ultimate-Class, near Satan-level devil. Shinji looked at the one who had 'won' him. This Diehauser Belial was tall with a graceful face, having grey hair and grey eyes. He wore an elaborate business suit, grayish-black in color with gold trim, and a black overcoat-styled cape with platinum bejeweled pauldrons and high-collar.

"Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs spoke as he led Diehauser and Shinji off the stage and to a specially prepared room where Shinji will finally become a devil. Though Diehasuer called his parents to join him on the stage before leaving.

Many of the devils begrudgingly continued the party, but with sour moods. A few of the devils that lost the lottery left the party no longer in a party mood and wanted to drink away their sorrow of losing Shinji to the Belials.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once inside the Inner Chamber, Shinji saw numerous candles placed on the walls and on the floor, appropriate for a satanic ritual. In the middle of the room was a large pentagram seal, the same shade of red that blood is. It was here that Shinji was officially introduced to the former Lord and Lady of the Belial Family.

Lord Belial was a tall man with short gray hair and eyes eyes, same graceful face as his son, dressed in a Victorian-era suit reminiscent of Dorian Grey. He carried an ornate cane that was more for show rather than for function, a small golden icon, looking like a thick silver-dollar, with the symbol Belial carved into it sitting upon the head of the cane.

Lady Belial was a tall and beautiful woman with long silver hair and silvery blue eyes. She wore a long elegant Victorian-styled dress, silvery blue in color, with gold frills. A semi-deep U-neck showed off her sizeable cleavage, as well as the necklace with the Belial symbol hanging just above said cleavage.

"It's an honor to meet you Shinji-san. I am Lord Dante Belial, former head of the Belial Family, which is ranked at King, third highest ranked family behind the Belphegor and Bael." Dante spoke in a cultured voice. "And this is my wife, the Lady Desdemona Belial."

"I am so pleased to meet you, Shinji-kun." the beautiful silver-haired woman said with a smile as she pulled the boy into a warm hug.

Despite himself, Shinji actually felt his body relax at the hug he was receiving.

At seeing this, Grayfia just smiled.

Since Shinji was a very well-known individual, Desdemona was well-acquainted with both the horrors and honors of his past. As such, she had been overwhelmed by the very thought of having this boy as her new son.

"And this is my only son and child Diehauser Belial, the current head of the Belial Family." Desdemona spoke gesturing to her son who was a carbon copy of his father.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce the ritual master for this ceremony." Sirzechs said to the four.

Emerging from the shadows on the other side of the chamber, was a tall, lanky yet fairly muscular, middle-aged man with gelled hair, a mixture of red and blue. He has heterochromia; his left eye being blue, while the right was red. His outfit was a butler-styled tuxedo with a glittery purple vest, a top hat with a glittery purple band around, white gloves, a cane with a crystal skull that had rubies for eyes. Around him was various equipment set up to help with the ritual that Shinji had not noticed when he first arrived.

"Lords and Lady Belial. A pleasure to make your acquaintance once again. And now I get the pleasure of meeting the legend himself." The man spoke in a British accent as he bowed lightly to the trio before turning to Shinji. "I am Mephisto Pheles." he introduced.

While Lords and Lady Belial knew who he was, Shinji had only heard of him once before.

"The legendary devil who made the pact with the first Georg Faust?" Shinji asked.

"The very same, lad." Mephisto laughed. "Now I'm going to explain the ritual that you'll undergo. I assume that you at least studied up on the Underworld while making your choice?" he asked, receiving a nod from Shinji. "Ah, good, then you know about the extinct clans then. This ritual is designed to give those clans a new chance at life. Over the centuries, I'd managed to obtain several blood samples of each of those clans so that should their bloodlines ever become extinct, then they could be revived. The ritual I designed will alter the one undergoing it, i.e. you, on a fundamental level. Meaning it will affect your DNA right down to the genetic level. You will permanently lose your connection to your human birth parents, becoming an official part of the devil clan you choose." Mephisto explained.

"Now with The Belial Clan winning this little lottery, you'll become a member of their family instead of helping to revive one of the extinct clans, but I can see the logic behind it." Mephisto said getting a raised eyebrow from Shinji. "You see Shinji, by making you a member of an already existing clan; you'll be able to learn the ways of devildom and nobility. But if you went with my plan to revive an extinct clan, there is a high-chance of you being taken advantage of by the other clans given who you are and greed and all." He explained to the boy who nodded in understanding. "Now before we get this show on the road, I need to know what relation the Belial Family will want you to be to them; a son, brother, cousin, etc."

"SON!" Desdemona practically shouted, causing the group to jump a bit.

Except for Grayfia, who already suspected her intentions.

The group looked at the Lady Belial as she explained. "All Devils know of Shinji-kun's past, and of his desire for a family. Therefore, since his human life has been a truly terrible one, having him begin a new life as our son would not only help him to regain the life he was denied, but it would also help the Belial Clan in many other ways that would benefit him as well."

There was something in her voice that made Shinji suspect that she had an ulterior motive, but since she was a Devil he figured that was just part of her character. His former father, Gendo, had been human, so what was his excuse?

"I suspected as much." Mephisto said. "Now, will both Lord and Lady Belial please come over here so I can acquire an adequate blood sample from you. As for you Shinji, remove the top half of your clothes so that I can draw a pentagram seal on your chest. Since the heart is where most of the blood goes through, this will spread the Phenex's blood much faster." Mephisto explained as he led Dante and Desdemona over to a table.

Grayfia approached Shinji, helping the young man remove the robes he had been wearing, as there were several layers to it. Soon he was left in only in a silk dress shirt, dress pants and very expensive alligator skin dress shoes. Unbuttoning his shirt and removing it along with his shoes, Shinji stepped into the middle of the pentagram followed by Grayfia. The Strongest Queen gave Shinji appreciative looks due to his athletic physique, noticing several faint scars across his body.

Shinji blushed when he noticed her staring.

"Relax, Shinji-kun. I am a wife and a mother, so you need not worry about being molested by me." Grayfia explained. _Of course, if you were older, and I were single, I wouldn't mind the opposite._

At the side table, Mephisto was finished taking two blood samples from the Belial parents, filling a semi-large chalice with the duo's blood. Deeming he had enough blood, he cut the connection and unhooked the pair. As they healed themselves, Mephisto pulled out a small vile of blood, looking over to Sirzechs who having a conversation with Diehauser, giving him a subtle nod, that Diehauser completly missed which was returned as the ancient devil poured the vial into the chalice.

Only he and Mephisto knew the truth about that vile of blood and its purpose.

Mephisto went over to Grayfia and the Satan-in-training. Instructing Shinji to lie down, Mephisto dipped a finger into the blood and drew an intricate seal on the boy's chest.

"Alright Shinji, this is what is going to happen. Once the ritual begins, Grayfia will slit your wrists, allowing your blood to flow into the grooves of the seal on the floor. This will make your body a "blank-slate", causing the Belial blood to change you. Once completely drained, you will drink half the blood in this chalice then I'll pour the rest onto the seal I just drew on your chest. I'm warning you now; this will hurt like a bitch." Mephisto explained.

"Have you ever been nearly boiled alive due to having a laser beam shot at your chest and come close to feeling sorry for a lobster?" Shinji asked the ancient devil.

"Can't say I have in either aspect."

"How about jumping into a volcano to save a fellow pilot, whose Eva had a lava-proof suit and yours didn't but you still did it anyway?"

"Okay now you're just bragging about your threshold of pain." Mephisto smirked.

"Are you ready for this Shinji-kun?" Desdemona asked, a hint of motherly concern in her voice.

"I am. I'm ready to have a new family." Shinji said with conviction as the devils nodded their heads, and Desdemona herself smiling at his words.

Mephisto started the chant; Grayfia using a spell of her own to slice Shinji's wrists. An ominous red glow illuminated the chamber as Shinji felt his blood slowly but surely leaving his body. He felt his wrists burn as the flow increased gradually over time; Mephisto continued chanting. The burning increased along with the blood flow but Shinji endured it with a slight grimace. Soon the burning and blood flow began to decrease as Shinji felt the last vestiges of his blood leave him. Even though he had been told, it was a slight shock to him that while he had no blood left in him, he was still conscious. The cuts on his wrists glowed a fiery red, signifying the next step of the ritual.

Mephisto knelt still chanting, and moved the chalice to Shinji's lips, allowing the Angel Slayer to drink half of the blood in it. It tasted different from the LCL he had once inhaled on a regular basis. When it hit the half mark, the ancient devil removed the chalice and poured the rest of the blood onto the seal on Shinji's chest. The weird thing was that the blood did not run down his body, but pooled into the center of the pentagram and began to absorb itself into Shinji's body, specially his heart.

Then the pain came, but Shinji endured it with grit teeth. He could somehow feel his body changing, adapting to the new blood that was flowing through it and replacing his old blood.

He could somehow feel his genetics rewriting itself; getting rid of the DNA that made him the son of Yui and Gendo Ikari, and replacing it with the DNA of Dante and Desdemona Belial, twisting and transforming him into the Belial's new son. As his body changed on a genetic level, transcending his humanity and becoming a devil, hidden wells of power awoke and exploded out of him.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, Dante, Desdemona and Diehauser were blown off their feet and away from Shinji, even as Mephisto withstood the backlash of such power and continued to chant as he fought the slowly increasing winds that Shinji's devil energies were causing.

Soon he finished the chant, the words glowing a sickly blood red across the Chamber as he spoke the final line; "_In the name of the Satans, by the power of darkness and the unholy, I beseech thy to rid this boy of his humanity, exchange it with devildom. By the blood I have given him through Dante and Desdemona, make him now a son of the Belial Family! By the power of darkness and the unholy, in the name of the Satans… make this boy a proud devil of the Underworld!"_

With that said, the Underworld rumbled as Shinji literally exploded with power; the power of darkness and the unholy twisting the boy's body as the devil transformation was being finalized. The devils in the chamber hunkering down and weathering the storm of power, the devils outside who were enjoying the party and secretly plotting became panicked as an earthquake with a magnitude of 10 rocked the area. Storm clouds gathered in the skies; rain, sleet, hail, lightning and thunder, tornados and hurricane force winds hit the area like a bomb, as the devils wondered what was happening.

As the storm raged on the outside, a storm also raged inside the chamber drenching the four Ultimate-Class devils to the bone. Two roars sounded, as two ethereal images of a tremendous dragon of white light and a lion of gold light appeared from Shinji and shot upwards, phasing through the ceiling like a ghost. They soon reached the outside; getting the devils trying to weather the sudden storm to look up at the overwhelming presences, the ethereal beasts gave the mightiest of roars that echoed throughout the Underworld frightening many devils. The dragon and lion faded and disappeared before the storm slowly disappeared as well.

When it fully stopped, the devils, drenched to the bone and looking like drowned rats unsteadily stood to their feet, the men helping the women and allowing them to lean on them for support. Ajuka summoned a view portal to get a hold of Sirzechs so he could find what happened.

("_Hello… oh Ajuka what can I do for ya?_"_) _Sirzechs asked as he answered the view portal spell with his own. He appeared looking like he ran into a hurricane unprotected and was wringing out his robe. Grayfia was off to the side as her soaked shirt was literally transparent and she would be flashing the devils in attendance since she doesn't wear a bra. Both Mephisto and Desdemona, whose clothes were also nearly transparent, was checking over a prone form. Dante Belial was pulling his cane out of the wall and Diehuaser was wringing out his cape.

"You can start by explaining what the hell happened just now!" Ajuka snapped. "What in the hell did you do during the ritual to turn Shinji into devil?"

("_Hey! We followed the ritual to the letter! It's not my fault that Shinji had so much power hidden inside of him!")_

"You mean to tell me that **Shinji** was responsible for that?!" Ajuka asked shocked that Shinji rocked the entire Underworld.

The other devils listening in on the conversation were shocked that Shinji was responsible for the storm.

("_Yeah. I'm surprised too. He's definitely Ultimate-Class in power, easily rivaling us! And from what I'm seeing he's got one of the 13 Longinus!_")

"WHAT?!" Ajuka snapped.

("_Yeah, we got ourselves a Longinus user as a future Satan! I'm so glad we got to him first and he agreed to become a devil! Look, Ajuka, end the party and send the guests home. We'll talk later at Satans Palace about this latest development._")

_Click_

Sigh. "Well you heard the man folks, the party is over! Go home, dry off, and go back to plotting on how to use this to whatever advantages you can think off." Ajuka said as he summoned a portal to take him home in the Astaroth territory. The other devils followed his example, summoning portals to take them home until the only ones left were the Gremorys and their peerage members who teleported back to the main Gremory castle. Rias' parents went to their wing while Rias and her peerage went to hers. Going to her room, Rias sighed as she striped out of her wet dress, wondering what she could do now.

Her Shinji-kun is now a pure-blooded devil like herself and was now a member of Belial family, but she was still trapped by her arranged marriage to Riser. She looked to her desk where she potentially found her freedom. A bylaw made eighty years ago where if she bound herself to an Ultimate-class devil of a higher social rank, her arranged marriage would legally annulled.

_But Shinji-kun is only a High-class devil like me, not an Ultimate-class, so even if I go to him and become his servant, I would still have to marry Riser._ Rias thought pitifully as she showered and went to bed naked as usual. She curled up under the crimson sheets of her bed, a few tears leaking from her eyes. "Shinji-kun." she whispered before sleep took her.

* * *

And cut! Chapter three is done. Now I'm pretty sure a lot of you were able to see that coming given the title of this story. As you've read, Shinji is now a pure-blooded devil of the Belial Family. I can see the questioning looks, why the Belial Family you ask? It's simple, I needed a family that would be fit Shinji and better help him adjust and move in his life. The Belial fit because of Diehauser, who doesn't care about a devil's lineage of demonic powers, he only cares about the skills and abilities the devil in question can bring to the table. Also Diehauser being Shinji's older brother was also part of the plan.

As for Roygun, remember in the previous chapter that Belphegor is now an actual Satan and since Roygun has yet to make an appearance in the Highschool DxD series, Roygun can be either a he or a she. Well now Roygun's gender has been confirmed; Roygun is male. So Roygun will be changed to a man in this one.

The lottery bit was something I got from Gunman's omakes in Devil Warrior where Shinji won a lottery to win a peerage of very sexy anime vixens from various animes with busty women. I just took that concept and applied to the Shinji, so that every family had an equal chance to win Shinji into their family.

Now read and review and no flames. But before you go, have a taste of my omakes!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 1: The Gremory win the lottery

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer. "Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than my own father Lord Gremory!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Gremory Lord as Venelana happily hugged her husband. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led his father, mother and soon-to-be younger brother into his castle to commence the ritual.

"So Shinji-kun will be my brother now, eh?" Rias mused crossing her arms under her ample breasts. "Hey Sona?"

"What Rias?" Sona asked glaring at the lucky bitch that is her friend/rival.

"You think that Shinji-kun will be interested in incest?"

Sona suffered the ignoble fate of choking to death on her own spit at that question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 2: The Sitri win the lottery

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer. "Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than Lord Sitri of the Sitri Family!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Sitri Lord and getting a very ecstatic Satan Shōjo. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led Lord Sitri and Shinji into his castle to commence the ritual.

"Well Rias, looks like I win this round." Sona said smugly, very pleased that the Angel Slayer will be her brother. "Looks like the Sitri will be the only family in the Underworld to have produced two Satans."

"…"

"What cat got your tongue?"

"You do know that this allows me to court him meaning that I may one day be your sister-in-law." Rias said smugly at the shocked looked on Sona's face.

"Kaichou?" Yura and Momo asked.

"What?" Sona asked turning to her servants and desperately keeping herself from visualizing Rias as her sister-in-law. Shudder. Rias _Sitri_ did not sound right to her no matter what anybody said.

"Can we have sex with your new brother?" the two asked as one getting Sona to face palm herself at her two servants.

_Hehehehe! With Shin-chan as my new younger brother, it'll be easy to get him to have sex with me. Soon I'll have both Shin-chan and So-tan in my bed where I'll make sweet, sweet love to both of them, then both myself and So-tan will carry his children. _Serafall thought lecherously, sending chills up the spines of her targets.

Incest is the best; give your sisters a test as they say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 3: The Phenex win the lottery

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer. "Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than Lord Phenex of the Phenex Family!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Phenex Lord as the Phenex members that came cheered happily. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led Lord and Lady Phenex (she had come on the stage to hug her husband for winning the lottery) and Shinji into his castle to commence the ritual.

"Oh Rias." Riser Phenex said as he and his peerage walked up to the Gremory heiress and her peerage. "Not only do I get to make you mine, but the Angel Slayer makes the Phenex more powerful by joining our family and being the first Phenex to become a Satan. Man we rock!" the arrogant asshole said getting the devils around him to increase their hatred of the Phenex. "Tell you what, since I'm in such a good mood because of this, I'll end our engagement."

"WHAT?!" asked the shocked Gremory heiress.

"Yeah well considering all the marriage requests we'll get just so the other Pillars can get Shinji's hand in marriage, I'll save him any problems by giving him the woman who was supposed by my bitch."

"Grrrr!"

"He'll be happy that his new brother got him such a nice gift in form of the famous Rias Gremory." Riser said with his damnable smirk. "Besides I upgraded to this hot chick from the Beal with the biggest rack I'd ever seen. Man those hooters got to be either a J- or K-Cup!" the blonde Phenex laughed as he walked away greatly insulting Rias' pride as a woman. "Well I spent enough time you downgrade. See ya sister-in-law!" Riser laughed getting Rias to glow red with anger.

"Riser-sama?" Siris, Xuelan, Mihae, Ni and Li asked their master.

"Yeah what?"

"Can we be traded to Shinji-sama's peerage?" the five Phenex servants asked somehow producing the trade request papers, already filled out and shoving them in Riser's face. Riser blinked comically as he tried to get the papers out his face, but was forcefully grabbed by his younger sister/Bishop who glared dangerously at him.

"You will trade me to Shinji-sama's peerage and you will trade me now!" Ravel growled out getting her brother/King to comically sweat in fear. He did not want to get on Ravel's bad side. The one time he did, it took an hour and a half for him to fully regenerate from the attack she launched against him. He also knew that Ravel has an intense crush on Shinji, so despite the fact he'll be her new brother, she was going to tap that ass and in turn get her ass tapped which would be easier as Shinji's Bishop.

"Do you have a pen?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 4: The Beal win the lottery

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer. "Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than Lord Bael of the Bael Family!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Bael Lord as the Bael members that came cheered happily. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led Lord Bael and Shinji into his castle to commence the ritual. Though Lord Bael called his wife Lady Bael to come with him.

Sairaorg Bael smiled, happy to know that he would be related to such an honorable warrior. Truthfully he was disgusted by most of his family's extreme pride and near bigotry towards others just because they have the most powerful of demonic abilities and having the highest ranked position as **Great King**. Thankfully is mother Misla Bael, fomerly Vapula, did not get into the 'Bael mindset' as he calls it, remaining her kind and open-minded self. He would have to make sure that his new younger brother would not become like the rest of his family.

Looking around, he saw his mother Misla was arguing with his father's mistress Lilitifa Amon. Walking over with his peerage in tow, he heard bits and pieces of the argument before getting a full taste of it.

"I am not about to let you become his mother Lilitifa!" Misla hissed to the mistress. Her marriage with Issa Bael had been great until this little minx came in and seduced him, leading to the birth of Sairaorg's younger half-brother Aeon. "I will not allow you to manipulate that poor boy just to get petty vengeance against Sairaorg because he is the rightful heir and proved it through combat!"

"You do not tell me what I can and can't do Misla!" Lilitifa shouted to the Bael matriarch. "My son Aeon was far more worthy of being heir, and your son had to ruin it!"

"Aeon acted in a cowardly manner after his duel with my son." Misla countered. "My son defeated him and made him submit in their duel, yet Aeon had the audacity to try and attack him when his back was turned. Everyone in the family agreed with the punishment of banishment." she said to the seething mistress who couldn't deny the truth. "This is Shinji-kun's chance for new start in his life and I won't let you ruin it by trying to manipulate him for your own petty gains!" Misla said decking the Bael mistress with a powerful right hook.

Lilitifa's nose was broken, blood spraying like fountain and the mistress unconcious before she even hit the ground. The other Bael members who were near the two to keep the possible fight contained merely shook their heads. Misla may be kind-hearted and peaceful most of the time, but she can be a real lioness when provoked. It was one of the reasons Issa fell head over heels for her.

"Sairaorg." Misla said to her son when she saw him in the circle of Bael members. Her features, once like that of angry lioness, were now back to their usual serene and peaceful expressions. "I'm to meet your father and help bring Shinji into his new life as proud devil of Beal family. Please make sure things are okay when we return to Castle Bael." she said giving her son a kiss on the cheek before leaving to meet her husband. "Hm. Shinji Bael? It has a nice ring to it." he heard her mutter.

Sairaorg looked distastefully at Lilitifa before summoning a Bael servant to take her back to the castle, but she'll under house arrest for a while. "Shinji Bael, Angel Slayer and Messiah, son to Issa and Misla Bael, brother to me Sairaorg Bael, Satan-in-training and Bael family member."

Yes that did have a nice ring to it.


	4. Life as Shinji Belial

RWOL here with chapter 4 of Rise of the Satan: Shinji Satan.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works nor Highshool DxD and its related works. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Life as Shinji Belial

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Underworld: Belial Castle; Shinji Belial's Bedchamber)**

It was morning when Shinji awoke, looking around he had only one thought.

_Ugh… unfamiliar ceiling._ Shinji murmured as he looked up and tried to recall what happened that would leave him bedridden. "Oh… the ritual to turn me into a devil would probably leave me bedridden." He mused as he sat up and looked around the room he was in.

Like his last room, this was decorated ornately; it was of gothic design, a diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling, on the left side of the room was a door that leads to an entertainment area, on the right side of the room was a door that leads to an office-styled study area. Two large French-styled glass doors led to a large balcony overlooking a large European garden. The only difference between this place and Sirzechs' place, was the color scheme; it was done up mostly in silvers and grays.

His door opened to reveal his new mother, Desdemona walking in front of a pair of beautiful young women dressed in sexy French maid's uniforms, which were silver and white instead of black and white in color. They were obviously twins, having the same long blond hair and blue-green eyes, about the same height as Shinji himself, the same faces, and fairly buxom bodies, as their uniforms did very little to hide that fact.

"Good morning, Shinji-kun." Desdemona said with a warm smile. "I trust you slept well."

"I did Okaa-san." he said making the Belial matriarch smile at him calling her mother.

"This is Hilda, short for Hildegarde, and her sister Yolda." she said, the two young maids bowing as their names were mentioned. "They are here to help you prepare for breakfast, after which we have your family orientation." she explained.

Hilda is an attractive young woman with blonde hair that covers one side of her face and is usually tied in a bun, green-eyed and is well-endowed. Her clothes are mostly elegant and black with frills and white quillings, thus resembling elegant gothic lolita fashion. Yolda bears a strong resemblance her sister Hilda, both having long, blonde hair and green eyes. The differences between them include slight changes in costume, as Yolda's outfit reveals more of her large bust and part of her stomach, and that Yolda keeps her bangs out of her eyes and her hair loose rather than tied.

"To help me get used to being a devil." Shinji surmised.

Desdemona smiled. "Yes Shinji-kun. It'll take a while to learn our ways and fully get settled in. We'll do our best to make this as comfortable as possible you." she said before leaving.

"Shinji-sama, I am Hilda." the maid on the right said.

"Shinji-sama, I am Yolda." the maid on the left said.

Shinji noted that the pair spoke with slightly French accents, indicating an origin, or an interest in their heritage.

"We are here to..." Hilda started.

"...help you prepare for your day." Yolda finished.

"Really? Okaa-san just assigned you to help me?" Shinji asked.

"Actually..." Hilda started.

"...we volunteered." Yolda finished.

Seeing the sincerity on their faces, the Angel Slayer was set at ease. Though he had to wonder if this was a good thing or not.

While Shinji took a shower, the two maids quickly went about choosing his clothes for breakfast and his orientation.

The bathroom, which was large and spacious, was equipped with a dual pearl sink counter with silver faucets and handles, an ornate bath tub that was the size of a mid-sized swimming pool, a shower that was encased on two sides by white marble that had a glass door leading in to it. It had a marble seat inside it and a non-slippery bath mat on the floor. There was a towel/linen closet off to the side of the shower, and of course a toilet. All of them looking very expensive, that even the Fortune 500 Families of Earth could not afford.

Once he was done with his shower, he dried off with a white and silver towel and went to the mirror. Looking at his own reflection in the mirror, he gasped. Gone were his normal features that marked him as the son of Yui and Gendo Ikari. His face had the same gracefulness of both his new father and brother, his normal blue eyes were now silvery blue like his new mother's, and his brown hair was now a silvery gray, a combination of both his new father and mother's hair color. Even his eyebrows and groin looked the same shade as that of his new parents' hair.

While he had expected this, to see it himself was still slightly unnerving.

His body also seemed to have changed. The scars on his body were still faint, but his physique now seemed more muscular and fit. Like a person who worked out every day. Exiting the bathroom, Shinji found the two maids standing by the newly made bed, his clothes laid out for him upon it.

"Shall we help you dress..." Hilda started.

"...Shinji-sama?" Yolda finished.

He blushed faintly as they said that. "Uh..." Shinji started to say.

"It is no..." Hilda started.

"...trouble for us, master." Yolda finished.

"We are here to..." Hilda started.

"...service you in any way." Yolda finished.

At hearing that, particularly the word 'service', Shinji was now as red a tomato.

"Okay."

The words left Shinji's mouth before he even registered its full meaning. Once Shinji had given them the 'okay', the twins smiled happily and began dressing their new master.

His silk boxers were first, followed by his socks, then his pants and silk shirt, followed by his gold cufflinks and his belt. Lastly, were his finely crafted black-leather shoes and a dress jacket. Looking at his new clothes, he found that they were of a material far superior to anything else he had worn in the past.

The maids led Shinji to the dining hall where his new family was waiting.

They bowed and left to perform their duties.

Once the maids were out of sight, they started whispering to each other.

"You saw it, yes sister?" Hilda asked.

"Of course. He is much larger than was indicated." Yolda said.

"Well... he is older than when he was an Eva pilot." Hilda stated.

"True. His restraint was also impressive." Hilda noted.

"Yes. He is not a perverted hentai who only thinks about fondling naked women." Yolda said.

"But he did blush when he met us, and when we dressed him." Hilda explained.

"Which means that he found us attractive." Yolda replied.

"Indeed. We must work hard to please him." Hilda said.

"Yes, we must!" Yolda smiled to her sister.

Shinji entered the grand and elaborately decorated dining hall where his mother, father, and brother were waiting. Diehauser sat at the head of the table since his is the new Lord of the Belial, Dante and Desdemona sat to his left.

"Ah Shinji, there you." Diehauser said with a smile and he approached his new younger brother and gave him a hug. Shinji was a bit hesitant, but returned the hug after a few moments. Breaking the hug, Diehauser led his brother to the long oak table where several other people were waiting. He guided his new brother to his seat, sitting him directly in front of their parents. "Now Shinji after breakfast, we'll start your orientation. Today will be a tour of the grounds and our family territory. Tomorrow will be training in your powers, depending on which you may have inherited."

"Inherited?" Shinji asked confused. Shouldn't have he have the same powers as his family.

"Yes Shinji-kun," Desdemona spoke up. "I'm sure you know from your studies that all the devil families have a demonic power and ability." She began. "There are times that when two members of two different clans come together in a union, the child produced will gain either both powers, one of the powers or in the off chance none of them." she explained. "Before I married Dante, I was Desdemona Abaddon of the House of Abaddon. My family power is the Power of Hole, which creates a hole that expands and retracts according to the user's will and is able to absorb attacks and reflect them back as they choose." she explained. "When Diehauser was born, he inherited only his father's demonic power."

"That is why we'll give you magical screening to see what powers you received from us." Dante explained to his new son. Shinji nodded in understanding as six maids brought out their meals. During the meal, he had a stray thought: everyone present all had D-names. He was the only one with an S-name. It was a small thing, but seemingly large in comparison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Lords and Lady Belial gave their new son/brother a tour of their castle, which was divided up into several different wings. Shinji was surprised to have his own wing of in castle, which was more like a large mansion inside the already tremendous castle. It included his bedroom suite on par with an emperor, his own swimming pool, an office for him and his Queen, eighty rooms for his future servants, a personal gym, and a garage for his own cars. Which he saw already had several waiting to be driven: A 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500, a 1964 Aston Martin DB5, a 2016 Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, a 2016 Bugatti Veyron Mach X Edition, a 2006 H1 Hummer Alpha and its Sports Utility version, a 2016 Lamborghini Aventador LP 700–4, and a limited edition Cadillac Sixteen (only four were produced and all four are owned by his new family).

The rest of the tour of the castle had just about everything one could imagine. A large kitchen where a dozen cooks and chefs were working on various dishes. They had an observatory with a star map and a massive telescope, which confused Shinji seeing if they could even see the stars given the purple sky. They had an Olympic-sized swimming pool, ice skating rink, a fully stocked gymnasium with a running track, a computer room which ran all the high-tech electronics in their castle, four different trophy rooms, a security room, a weapons room, a massive wall-to-wall library, a gigantic treasure vault that was underneath the castle, a private museum, two different dining halls used exclusively for guests and dinner parties, an entertainment room with various games (everything from classic Chess to digital games like Heroes Duty), a personal movie theater, servant quarters, and, of course, hundreds of talented and trained servants.

Shinji was introduced to several of the Belial servants, most of whom tried very hard to not ask him for his autograph. Some of them even blushed when he smiled and acknowledged their existence.

Their tour continued using the Belial Helicopter, showing Shinji their own theme park with various rides and attractions that would make Disney World look like a weekend carnival. There was also a large industrial complex, a race track, a trio of Casino's, an Opera House, a 30-screen movie theater, and a 300-store shopping mall.

All around them was a vast and dense forest with a multitude of wildlife that was not 'normal' wildlife in any sense. Their territory also had a small mountain with a waterfall that emptied into a lush lagoon surrounded by a personal black sand beach.

After the tour of their territory, Lord and Lady Belial brought Shinji back to the castle for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

It was three days later and Shinji was awoken to another day as a member of his new family.

For the last three days his new father and mother had been training him in the techniques and abilities of the Belial/Abaddon Family. Given that he would or wouldn't inherit his family's powers, he was given a magical screening to see which ones he would have. It surprised everyone to see that he inherited both of his parents powers. Seeing this, his parents immediately began in his training in his powers, as with both mastered he would be a force to be reckoned with.

Dante taught him about the deadly Belial power known as Respira; the Breath of Death. Respira is a black/purple, smoke-like, miasma that ages and rots anything caught in its path. _"It's a deathly power compared to others. We can accelerate a person's aging; forcing them to age faster and ahead of schedule until they are naught by dust in the wind. And the scary part is we only have to touch a person; a simple tap is enough to age someone until they're a skeletal corpse."_ Dante explained to his new son.

It honestly scared Shinji to know that a mere touch from him can age person until they die. He spent a good thirty minutes staring at his hands before his new father told him that he would teach him how to control so he doesn't harm anyone by accident. Dante went on to explain that Respira can be used on a smaller scale, like a body part instead of the whole body. Age a person's arm to the point that it becomes so brittle that the slightest of pressures would cause it to break. It was a great way to weaken an opponent and force them to surrender than outright killing them.

Then there was using Respira as a time dilation field; meaning that Shinji could create a sphere around him to slow down an opponent to a degree while engaged in melee combat, and if he wanted to forcibly age them while they were inside his 'sphere of influence'. As of now, he could only slow down an opponent, which would gradually get better with time, training and experience.

With Desdemona, she taught him the Power of the Hole. It was both offensive and defensive given that projectile attacks were absorbed and redirected to where ever Shinji wanted, even back at his attacker. His new mother is a true master with her powers, she didn't even need to look or use hand gestures to open a portal, absorb the attack and redirect it back. Even attacks sent to her blind spots were stopped cold. This training was spent opening the portals at will, not by instinct while in a dangerous setting. It took about ninety minutes for him do, so Desdemona had him perfect that before moving on to the redirecting part of the power.

Devil magic came easy since he's a devil now along with elemental (favoring lightning and ice for some reason), black, white, and spirit magic. They were all fairly easy to learn and begin mastering.

Then came combat training, and Shinji knew he was in hell. The combat training made his military training look amateurish. In fact, if he didn't have such intensive training before, he probably wouldn't have new parents put him through the proverbial meat grinder and then some. 500 push up and sit-ups, a 5 mile run and handstands for 30 minutes were the first on the list. Then they progressed to an actual spar between them, where they had no problem beating him into the ground, healing him up, and doing it again. And even the use of his powers in combat.

Dante had him use his Respira to slow him [Dante] down, while Desdemona would fire of a projectile attack at him, forcing him to use is Hole Powers to absorb the attack and send it back her but she would send it back at him with her own powers in Ping-Pong like game. They would break for fifteen minutes, use Phenex tears to recover and go at it again, this time with Desdemona in melee combat and Dante throwing projectiles.

Shinji demonstrated a remarkable adaptation rate when it came to combat; learning and adapting quickly to give Dante and Desdemona trouble a few times but the older Belials' experience helped them overcome Shinji time and again. Throughout it all, Shinji demonstrated his excellent combat ability and honed instincts from his past battles with the Angels. It was clear that they were still as sharp as ever and have not once dulled in the two years of inactivity. Even if Shinji did get out of shape, this training will get him back into tip-top shape and back into fighting form.

He made his new parents proud by how attentive he was to them and how hard he worked to gain mastery of his powers.

Today they had given him time off seeing as how yesterday's session was particularly rough on the Belial's newest son. And this was a good thing, since Shinji had a very important meeting today; with the leadership of the Underworld.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Once Shinji and his new family had finished lunch, with a somewhat lengthy series of questions and answers passed back and forth between them, Shinji was escorted into the office of his new mother. The office itself was elegantly decorated, silver-blue walls with platinum metal outlining the edges of the walls and ceiling, platinum and crystal chandelier hung high from the ceiling. The desk in the center of the room was made of rich oak and cherry wood, and all around the room were cases loaded with all manner of and size of books. A large full-length mirror was off to the right side of the desk against the wall. There was a white-paneled computer set up on the desk with a 30-inch screen and a wireless mouse and keyboard. On the back of the computer screen was the Belial crest.

Shinji stood in front of his new mother's desk as she stood behind it. "Now Shinji-kun, before we head out to meet the Satans, I have a gift for you." she said tapping a small bell on her desk. Seconds later, the side-door to the office opened and out came one of the most beautiful woman Shinji had ever seen in his life; making Misato look like a joke. She walked with the grace of a dancer or ballerina as she glided over towards him and his mother. "Shinji-kun let me introduce you to the start of your peerage."

"She's my what?" Shinji gasped when he heard that. While he had learned, during his tour of the castle, that he would eventually get a peerage of his own, he had hoped that he would have been given the chance to choose them himself.

"The start of you peerage my son." Desdemona said gently. "Given who you are, there are many devils that are jealous of you and accomplishments, and even more so given your new positions in the Underworld. As such, they may try to target you, so to counter this I searched for potential candidates for your peerage who would have the power and ability to fight for and protect you." She explained. "Given your life until now, it was a challenge to find beings compatible with you and who would care for you and not your positions. She," Desdemona gestured to the woman. "She came forward of her own choice and asked if she could serve you. I interviewed her and found her suitable to you and your needs. Please introduce yourself my dear."

"I am Kuroka Shinji-sama, nya." the now introduced Kuroka said happily with a cat-like smile. She's a fairly tall (5'9½"), voluptuous young woman with long black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils. Her outfit consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts which Shinji suspected to be either a G or J-cup. She also had a pair of black cat ears on her head and two black tails, which caused Shinji to realize that she was a nekomata, a two-tailed cat from Japanese legends.

"You wish to serve me Kuroka-san?" Shinji asked. The black neko nodded her head.

"Yes Shinji-sama, nya." Kuroka answered. "You and I both have dark pasts and a desire to move with our lives." she explained getting Shinji's attention at the 'dark past' part. "Also, like many she-devils out there, I'm sexually attracted to you and hope to prove to you my love is genuine."

"Well," Shinji began. "At least your honest as I can it in your eyes and from I went through during Third Impact I've learned how to read people." he said with a frown. Desdemona looked at her new son with worry, while knowing he rejected Third Impact, they didn't know what happened to him during it. She didn't want to pressure her new son, knowing that in time he'll come to her when he's ready to tell her what happened.

"Well then, let's head to Satan's Palace for Shinji-kun's meeting shall we." Desdemona said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Satans Palace)**

Shinji Belial, wearing the robes of his family, walked the halls of Satans Palace once again. This time he was accompanied by his new mother and his future servant; his mother to his right while Kuroka walked behind him. Lady Belial had been to the Satans Palace once before, to receive her own Evil Piece set after she obtained her rank of Ultimate-Class Devil. Now it was her son who was to gain his own peerage, and she was more than happy to assist him in this.

Shinji, however, was quite nervous about all this. Mostly since the leadership of the Underworld, the Godai MaŌ, were giving him so much, even if it was to repay him for everything he had done for them and the world. He had a new family, he had incredible new powers, he had a ridiculously beautiful woman wanting to serve him and, for some reason, he felt that it wasn't over just yet.

While Dante Belial, his father, had told him about the Piece Collect; a book composed of various beings in the world, both the human and supernatural, that devils saw and knew to be high-valued people, and that they (the people) wanted to serve them (the devils). A literal who's who that devils wanted to be members of their peerage. (Kind of like the Bingo Book from the _Naruto_ anime)

Though, unlike most devils he wouldn't have to work too hard to gain his peerage members. Both his mother and father had shown him a few Piece Trade Requests from several devils whose servants were literally begging them to trade them so they could serve under him.

Shaking his head to clear his jumbled thoughts, Shinji finally reached the central palace, the doors opening up to let him in. Desdemona had Kuroka stay in the waiting area (the size of a small stadium) while she accompanied her new son into the inner sanctum of the Satans Palace. There, the five Satans turned to see Shinji walk in, wearing the robes of the Belial Family proudly. His new appearance didn't fool or deter them. They would know him anywhere, and not by guise alone.

Serafall sensually licked her lips, her eyes darkening a bit in lust.

"MaŌ-sama." Shinji said with a respectful bow, his mother also bowing, but the Satans waved it off.

"Come now Shin-chan, you don't have to bow and call us MaŌ-sama every time we see each other." Serafall said with a sultry smile that did not suit her child-form. "You have earned the right to call us by our names."

"She's right. With what you've done for all devils, us Satans included, you have more right to call us by our names than any other devil." Ajuka said. Shinji merely nodded an ascent towards Satans.

"It is good to see you again, Lady Belial." Grayfia said to the Belial matriarch.

"This is a big day for my new son. Dante and I agreed Shinji-kun should not go alone." Desdemona said.

"Now Shinji, it's time that you receive your certificate and gain the right to have your own peerage." Sirzechs said happily. "The Godai MaŌ is happy to present you, Shinji Belial, with your official certificate stating your new status within the Underworld. This also gives you the legal right to make your own peerage to serve you until they one day ascend and become High-Class Devils." Sirzechs said as Grayfia approached Shinji and handed him his certificate.

It read; 'This certificate is presented to Shinji Belial of the Belial Family. This certificate is official proof of Shinji Belial attaining the rank of Ultimate-Class Devil. This certificate also certifies that Shinji Belial has the legal right to form his own peerage.'

Shinji read it twice, and then three times to make sure he was not misreading anything.

"But... I thought was I going to be a High-Class Devil?!" Shinji asked shocked he gained the rank for the pinnacle of power in devildom.

"What do you mean Shinji-kun?" Desdemona asked coming over to her new son and standing beside him to read his certificate. She raised her eyebrows seeing the words 'Ultimate-Class' but frowned in concentration before retorting. "Actually that sounds about right."

"It is?" Shinji asked his mother.

"Yes, both your father and I are Ultimate-Class along with your older brother." She began. "Also the Belial, while small compared to other clans, is known to produce many Ultimate-Class devils." She explained. "Another reason to explain your power level is the battles you had during the Angel Wars. Those fallen angels were of Ultimate-Class power before they enhanced themselves with the life energy from those that died during Second Impact." She went on. "You are, _were_, known as the "The World's Strongest Human" because you fought and defeated those overpowered fallen."

Shinji wondered just how many monikers he had due to his numerous victories over the Fallen during the Angel Wars. Or was it the Fallen Angel Wars?

"She's right Shinji." Sirzechs said. "Grayfia and I are Ultimate-Class and our son already shows tremendous potential and power level. So it proves that when two Ultimate-Class devils come together and have a child, the child will have tremendous potential. That combined with your battles explain you being Ultimate-Class." Sirzechs explained. "I, we all thought it'll take a century for you gain the necessary level of power to equal us and take your place next to us. But you already have Ultimate-Class powers that rival our own and you have yet to realize your full potential! You'll be a Satan in no time!" Sirzechs laughed.

"Sirzechs is right, when you descended into the domain of devils; you unleashed a tremendous amount of power, power so vast nearly the entire Underworld felt it. We certainly felt it at the party; an earthquake and a super thunderstorm happened! Hell I wouldn't be surprised if you're a Super-Devil like Sirzechs and Ajuka." Falbium said.

"Super-Devil?" Shinji questioned. That term was not in his studies that or he couldn't recall it. Even Desdemona was curious, while she had heard the term before; she did not know that Sirzechs and Ajuka were Super-Devils.

"A Super-Devil is a devil with a rare mutation in their bloodline." Grayfia explained to the confused boy. "Their power is so abnormally vast they surpass the might of the Original Lucifer by a factor of 10. This makes them overwhelmingly powerful because the Original Lucifer was the only devil with powers equal to God's. The other Satans rivaled God's powers."

"You really think I could be a Super-Devil?" Shinji questioned. This was a bit much for him; first Ultimate-Class ranking and now potential Super-Devil status. Why must his life be so complicated?

"You are a Super-Devil! Before the ritual started, Mephisto added a small vile of my blood with a spell that targeted the Super-Devil mutation in it. So congratulations! You're the third Super-Devil in the Underworld!" Sirzechs howled in laughter only to get hit by his wife/queen with a harisen whose eyebrow was twitching at her husband/king's actions. Maybe she _should_ leave Sirzechs for Shinji, at least that way her sanity won't constantly be at risk because she should be insane right about now.

The recipient of said actions had quickly taken a seat so he could he digest this. Damn his complicated life.

"You lying... And you said you followed the ritual to the letter." Ajuka mumbled, though he was a bit happy there was going to be another Super-Devil like him. It meant that there was going to be someone else around to share Sirzechs insanity with. Ajuka approached Shinji, an ornate rectangular box with the initials 'S.B.' upon it beneath the Belial crest, the crest stamped upon the middle of the box itself. "This is your Evil Piece Set, Shinji. Just channel your devil energies into it and everything is set. The set will attune itself to your energy signature, this also means that when you reincarnate someone into your servant, your energy will bond to them and create the master-servant connection. To say nothing of them becoming more powerful than they were before."

"Because I'm now an Ultimate-class Devil and Super-Devil." Shinji surmised.

"Yes. You'll also be able to communicate with each through telepathy, which is helpful in the middle of a battle, but you should train a bit before actually using this skill in a real-life fight." Ajuka explained.

Shinji nodded and placed his hands upon the box, focusing on sending his Super-Devil energies into the set. It glowed a bright silvery-white, nearly blinding everyone present, before fading into a dull glow.

"Also, as a gift from me to you, I've given you seven Mutation Pieces instead of just one." Ajuka said.

"Now that you have your set Shinji-san, it is time for your first test." Roygun spoke getting the young Belial's attention.

"Test? What test?" he asked confused. Desdemona was also confused but also curious.

"You see Shinji, as a Satan-in-training this means that you're our apprentice. As such, we'll give you tests from time to time in order to challenge you, help you improve your skills and increase your standing in the Underworld." Falbium explained. "One such test would be given once you received your Evil Piece set."

"Your test," Roygun took over. "Is to find and recruit a legendary/mythical creature into your peerage."

"A legendary/mythical creature?"

"Yep Shin-chan!" Serafall spoke. "We Satans set a precedent when we recruited legendary/mythical creatures into our peerage. Such beings offer immense power and prestige to those that are successful in recruiting them." She explained. "We are the only ones to have done this while many others have tried and failed to do so. My creature is "Magical Beast King of the Earth", Behemoth."

"Mine is "King Snake of the Realm of the Dead", Falak." Ajuka spoke.

"Mine is "Blue Holy Bull", Kuyutha." Falbium said.

"Mine is "Glowing Fish of the Deep Sea", Bahamut." Sirzechs said cheekily.

"And mine is "Avian God-King", Ziz." Roygun spoke again. "This is your test Shinji-san; find a legendary/mythical creature, recruit it and come back to us so we may see the creature. If we find it acceptable, then one of us shall train you in an ancient art."

"I understand and will start researching such creatures when I return home." He said. He thanked the Satans before leaving with his mother. A few moments later, he was in the waiting area where Kuroka sat meditating, stunning Shinji with the amount of yoki (demonic energy) she has.

Grinning, Desdemona spoke; "This is another reason why I agreed to her request to serve you Shinji-kun. She is an Ultimate-Class devil, being the in the S-Class range. Her power and abilities will serve you well."

Shinji looked at his new mother getting her to sigh. "It is part of her 'dark past' Shinji-kun. I'm sure when she's ready she'll tell you."

He nodded, understanding that it takes time to work up the courage to tell someone something dark and depressing. He approached the black neko, getting her reign her power in and opening her eyes to look at him.

"Are you sure you want to do Kuroka-san?" he asked. "If you do this there is no turning back."

Kuroka smiled that her new master gave her a chance to back out, but she had no intention of doing so. "I am yours to command as you see fit Shinji-sama, nya!"

Nodding his head, he grasped one of his Mutation Pieces, pressing the piece to her breasts and reciting the chant his mother taught him on the way to the palace. The Belial symbol appeared beneath Kuroka, and flashed with in incredible silver-white light. When it died down, Kuroka smiled at her King, feeling more powerful than ever and feeling the spiritual connection to Shinji.

"I've made you my Bishop Kuroka-chan." Shinji told her getting her smile. She had been a Bishop before, so being Shinji's Bishop would be easy. "Also, while you maybe my servant, you don't have to put the sama suffix to my name all the time. When alone and in private settings you can call me 'Shinji-kun'. Only in public will you have to call me 'Shinji-sama'."

Kuroka was surprised but nodded happily, her choice to serve Shinji already proving to be right. Desdemona smiled at seeing Shinji make his new servant comfortable. She knew he was still uncomfortable being addressed in such a way, so telling his servants they could address him in a more comfortable way when alone while maintaining the usual master-servant image in public would be beneficial.

"Not even an hour and you already have a servant." Sirzechs said as he and Grayfia approached the trio. The two devils were surprised to see Kuroka, and even more to see her become Shinji's servant. They both knew of Kuroka's past, how she became a Stray only to exonerate herself after providing proof her former and late master was a traitor as well as information on this **Khaos Brigade**. Despite this, there were some who still saw her as a threat and her relationship with her sister was strained.

"Before you three leave, I'd like to ask Shinji if he would like to meet my sister Rias." Sirzechs asked getting a raised eyebrow from the young Satan-in-training. "Well you two do go to Kuoh together, so it would be a good idea to form a proper friendship with her given she and Sona and their peerages are the only devils there." Sirzechs explained. Shinji tilted his head slightly as he thought about it; it would be a good idea to have the Rias, and by proxy her family as allies of the Belial. Also she is crush, maybe he could convince her to become his Queen…

"I agree Sirzechs." Shinji said just as Serafall appeared.

"Agree to what?" the Satan Shōjo asked approaching the group.

"Shinji has agreed to meet my sis." Sirzechs said getting the Leviathan frown. Her sister Sona also should have chance to meet Shin-chan.

"Shin-chan can you spare time to meet my younger sister So-tan?" she asked using the dreaded puppy dog eyes against him.

"And who exactly is So-tan?" Shinji asked with grit teeth as he impressively resisted the look. That got him some serious points with Sirzechs.

"She means Sona Sitri. She goes by the alias Sona Shitori at Kuoh." Grayfia explained getting Shinji to widen his eyes.

"Your Sona-sempai's sister?" he asked. First he meets Sirzechs who reveals he's Rias' older brother, know he finds out that Serafall is the older sister of Sona. "Sure Serafall-san. Would tomorrow at noon be okay?"

The Satan Shōjo bobbed her head up and down excitedly. "Yep. I'll tell So-tan so she can prepare." Before anyone even knew what was happening, Serafall was now in her true form, and had buried Shinji's face into her massive cleavage, hugging him tightly. Sirzechs laughed, Desdemona and Grayfia glared at the Leviathan, and Kuroka…

"HEY! Hands off my master!" she shouted as she tried to pry her master's face from between Serafall's breasts. _I'm a G-cup but from looking she's either a J- or K-Cup!_ Kuroka thought a bit enviously at the Leviathan's larger breasts. She succeeded in getting Shinji free which was good because he was close to passing out from lack of air due to the deep gulps he was taking.

Serafall giggled. "Later Shin-chan. And remember all you have to do is ask and I'm yours." She purred getting a light blush to grace Shinji's face. Serafall walked off, getting Shinji to stare at the sensual sway of her shapely hips and the way her pert rear end moved.

"You better go on and tap that Shinji while you still have the chance." Sirzechs said getting whacked by his wife again. Desdemona felt her eye twitching, now understanding what the Leviathan meant by Shinji asking and she'll be his. The little slut was propositioning her son! Kuroka glared at the Leviathan, hugging herself as close as possible to her master and getting said master's blush to deepen at the feel of her large breasts pressed against him. "Well let's head out to Castle Gremory. We'll take the scenic route so they'll have time to get ready." The Crimson Satan said as he and the group left the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Gremory Castle Atrium **

Lord Gremory, Venelana Gremory, Rias Gremory and her peerage were gathered in the atrium of the castle. They had received word from Sirzechs that he and Shinji would stop by for a short visit. With such a megastar coming to their home, the Gremorys and their servants had rushed about so they would make a first good impression with the Angel Slayer and future Satan.

"Rias." Venelana Gremory said addressing her daughter and her peerage. "With Shinji-san now a pure-blooded devil and member of the Belial Family, it is imperative you make a good impression especially with him being a future Satan. He will be a powerful ally to the Gremory in the future." Venelana said seriously getting her daughter to nod.

"Lord and Lady Gremory, Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-sama, Lady Belial, Shinji-sama and his peerage have arrived." A Gremory maid said as she appeared letting the quintet of Ultimate-Class devils into the atrium. The five walked in, Shinji, Sirzechs and Lady Belial sitting on a couch opposite that of Lord Gremory, his wife and daughter. Grayfia and Kuroka stood behind Sirzechs and Shinji respectively similar to Rias' peerage. Rias' peerage stood behind their 'King' as they took in the form of Shinji Belial. Rias' cheeks were a tomato red and her breathing was almost labored as she saw how Shinji's sex-appeal had drastically increased. Even the normally cold-fished, unflappable Koneko felt her cheeks burn at the handsomeness of Shinji Belial, her gold eyes darkening with lust.

Lord Gremory was the first to speak; "It is an honor to finally meet you in person Lord Belial and it's good to see you again Lady Belial."

Shinji gave a strained smile, still getting adjusted to his new role. "Likewise Lord Gremory. I've heard many positive things about the Gremory Family. And just call me Shinji; we should be able to speak to each other on more comfortable terms."

"Thank you for the compliment Shinji-kun." Venelana Gremory said also agreeing to his terms. She turned towards Desdemona. "I'm jealous you get to have the Angel Slayer as a son. So how has it been since the lottery?"

"He's been well and adjusting well also." Desdemona said towards the Gremory matriarch. She knew that if the Gremory clan had won, Shinji would have been in good hands given the extraordinary affection of the Gremory clan. "He's still a bit uncomfortable with the honorifics, but he's gradually getting accustomed to being addressed in such a way."

"That is understandable." Lord Gremory said. "He is a literal pauper turned prince, or in his case King, so of course it'll take a while to get accustomed to the world of nobility. With yours and Dante's guidance he'll be fine." He said with a kind smile. "So Shinji-san how did my son convince you to come and visit the Gremory Family?"

"Well actually I was meeting with him and the rest of the Satans to get my rank certificate and Evil Piece Set." Shinji answered as he gestured to the two aforementioned items in his mother's lap. "It was after the meeting that he suggested I come and visit mainly because Rias-sempai and I go to Kuoh and it would be a good idea to at least get on friendly terms with each other. I also agreed to meet with Sona tomorrow to appease Serafall." Shinji said and faintly blushing remembering the Leviathan's amorous actions after he agreed.

"I can understand why Sirzechs would suggest a thing. Rias and Sona are the only young devils that would be near you when you return to the human world to continue your education." Venelana replied. "It is smart to make the Gremory and Sitri into potential allies of the Belial. Though I'm pretty sure both of them would like for you to court them."

"I'll have to get my parents input on this. While both Rias and Sona-sempai are extremely beautiful young women (cue Rias' deep blush), I don't want to insult one of them by making a commitment that I possibly won't be able to keep." Shinji said hoping he didn't offend them. Desdemona smiled at her son's thoughtfulness. While she and Dante haven't talked to him about potential courtships with the heiresses of other families, he showed he was smart enough not to make promises he knows he might not be able to keep.

"It is alright to be cautious, as politics are a tricky and dangerous game." Lord Gremory said getting Shinji to relax. "I'll tell you this right now; it is alright to court multiple women as long you tell them up front you are courting others because of requests their families put in." Lord Gremory advised the young devil. "As for my daughter Rias, she is already set to be engaged, but considering the situation of you being a pure-blooded devil of the Belial Family, and the various rumors I've been hearing about Riser, I'm considering rescinding the engagement with the Phenex." He said almost causing his daughter to scream out in happiness and do a happy dance, but settled for doing it mentally. Her peerage was also happy that their master could end up free from Riser.

Desdemona frowned at the Gremory lord. "I mean no disrespect but wouldn't cause problems for you and your family Lord Gremory? It would show that you don't value commitments and agreements with others."

"I'm well aware of that Lady Belial, but as I said there are various, distasteful rumors about Riser floating around." He countered. "There is one where he is sleeping around with various women, and worse one of these women maybe pregnant with his child." He revealed getting Rias to hope to everything unholy that the rumor is true. "The Phenex have been tight-lipped about this particular rumor, so I haven't been able to confirm if it's true or not. If it is then I'll cancel the engagement and hope we can negotiate with you about a possible union."

Desdemona frowned as she thought the situation before giving a nod. "We'll see how this pans out. If the Phenex do confirm the rumor is true then we'll be open to negotiations." She said getting smiles from the Gremory.

"So Shinji-kun, how does it feel to be a High-Class devil now and be able to make your own peerage?" Rias said, speaking for the first time. With a chance to be free of Riser and court Shinji, she would exploit this to the fullest.

"Actually I'm not a High-Class devil." He said getting raised eyebrows from those in front of him. "Apparently I am more powerful than either Sirzechs or his fellow Satans anticipated. Because I now already possess Ultimate-Class powers that rival them, thus I've been given the rank of Ultimate-Class." He said sheepishly as his mother showed them the certificate that had 'Shinji Belial: Ultimate-Class Devil' in bold and elegant Old English text. His audience dropped their jaws in shock as they stared at the sheepish young devil. They all had different thoughts on this development.

Lord Gremory was definitely going to rescind on the engagement with the Phenex, no matter if the rumors are true are not. If Shinji was already at the level to rival his son now at such a young age, then there was no telling how strong he would become when he realized his full potential. If his daughter played her cards right and married Shinji in the near future, then the next generation of Gremory would have Ultimate-Class potential. Venelana was jealous of Desdemona; she gets the Angel Slayer for a son and he turns out to have Ultimate-Class powers rivaling the Satans at such a young age.

Akeno, Kiba and Koneko were a bit jealous that Shinji, a former human turned pure-blooded devil didn't even have work for the powers and rank he now possessed. It would take _years_ for them to become Middle-Class then High-Class Devils. They held no illusions of them gaining the Ultimate-Class rank, but Shinji just walks right in and gets the highest rank that only the most powerful of devils receive and he just so happens to have the power needed to gain such a rank and rival the current Satans also.

Rias was gaping; here was a young devil like her, only a year younger yet he already possessed Ultimate-Class powers that rivaled her onii-sama and his compatriots. The only other Ultimate-Class devil she knew in her age range was her cousin-in-law Sairaorg Bael from the Bael family, yet he didn't rival Sirzechs. _Wait!_ she thought. _Shinji-kun is now an Ultimate-class devil and is part of the Belial that is ranked at King, that means..._

"YES!" Rias suddenly shouted startling everyone. Before anyone could ask what was wrong, she teleported out and a few seconds later teleported back holding a medium-sized scroll in her hands. "That is _surprising_ news Shinji-kun!" Rias laughed with maniacal glee. "I'm sure you'll have a powerful peerage, one day strong enough to equal my brother's! Though speaking of peerages have you had any thoughts on possible recruits?" she asked her eye taking on a look that Shinji couldn't fathom.

"Well not really." He said honestly a bit apprehensive about the gleam. "My Okaa-san was looking into possible recruits for me who would be compatible. While searching, one came forward with the intent to serve me, so she was put through an interview session with my Okaa-san and showed she was worthy. This is my Bishop Kuroka." He gestured to the black nekomata who bowed to the stunned group.

While they knew about Kuroka's past, they were one of the few who believed that Kuroka couldn't be trusted given the negative effects of Senjutsu. Koneko, formerly known as Shirone, stared blankly ahead and ignored her sister. Kuroka managed to hide the wince at her sister's cold attitude towards her. Yes she messed up big time, but she hoped that she had done enough to repair their relationship but clearly she's mistaken.

Rias looked at hard her possible peerage mate, if Shinji's new okaa-san believed she was worthy of serving her son, then she would trust her judgment.

"Well then Shinji-kun how would you like to gain a _your _Queen right now?" she asked getting raised eyebrows from everyone. "I Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory Clan wish to become your Queen Shinji-kun." she said getting dropped jaws. She would willingly want to become Shinji's servant, specifically his Queen. "You're asking yourself why I would want to be your servant right. The reason is that I found a bylaw created by the Godai MaŌ eighty years ago. It states that if a devil is currently engaged, he/she can have the engagement annulled if he/she becomes the servant of an Ultimate-Class Devil of higher social rank." She explained giving the scroll to Shinji and his mother to see. Looking over, Desdemona saw it was indeed real with the crests of the Satans on it.

She passed it Sirzechs who looked over it with a critical eye. "Yep. I remember this bylaw. Roygun suggested it since at that time, the woman he wanted as both his Queen and wife was courting another man, whom she didn't like." Sirzechs recalled. "I should have remembered this when the engagement was first announced." he mused before handing the scroll over to his parents who read and reread it several times. Venelana was happy since Rias would be free of Riser while Lord Gremory sighed about the headache he was going to get dealing with the Phenex now. "Well what do you say Shinji? Will you take my sis as your Queen?" Sirzechs asked his young friend.

Shinji may have been calm on the outside, but on the inside he was happy as shit. The girl he loves willingly wants to serve him, and while a bit hurt she was using him to free herself from an unwanted engagement, this gave him the chance to woo her.

"If Rias-sempai if truly serious about this, then I agree." he said reaching for his Queen piece.

"I am deadly serious." Rias said with a smile. "I've had a crush on you for a long time now and with this I can finally be with you." she said getting Shinji to almost burst with happiness. She has the same feelings for him as he does for her! He was tempted to do a happy but controlled himself.

Shinji smiled and approached her, placing the Queen piece between her ample breasts and recited the chant, binding her to him.

Rias felt the magics' effects on her body as the Belial Seal appeared beneath her, feeling a spiritual connection to her new 'King', her love, her Shinji-kun. Soon the Belial Seal beneath her flashed with in an incredible light, encompassing her form as the trade ritual finalized and was completed. The light died just as quickly as it came revealing Rias to all. There was no physical change to Rias, but a spiritual change as she and Shinji felt a powerful connection to each other. She also felt more powerful than before, as if hidden wells of power within her had been released.

Rias walked over to Shinji and pulled him into a deep kiss, sucking on his mouth with great want and desire. After nearly two minutes of kissing and rubbing her body up against Shinji, the crimson-haired girl broke the kiss and smile longingly into Shinji's stunned eyes.

"Wow!" was all he could say.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Rias smiled happy she had this kind of affect on him.

"Well," Desdemona said getting everyone's attention. "I believe it is time we head out. Rias-san please get yourself and your peerage get ready to leave while I finish up with your parents." she said. Rias nodded, a bit saddened about leaving her home, but happy she was making a new one with Shinji.

Shinji approached the elder Gremorys, bowing deeply to them. "Fear not, your daughter/sister is in good hands. It would be poor of my to treat my crush unkindly in any way." he told them. Rias smiled, her heart fluttering that her Shinji also had feelings for her and vowing to prove her love is pure and right.

"My sis is an excellent judge of character, so I trust both you and her." Sirzechs told him simply. Lord and Venelana Gremory gave Shinji their blessings to be with Rias, Venelana happier than ever to know her daughter now had a fine man like Shinji in her life. With the help of devil magic, Rias and her peerage were pack and ready to go in just an hour. Saying one more farewell, the now larger Belial group teleported out and to the Belial Castle.

* * *

And cut! Chapter four is done. Now you have gotten a glimpse into Shinji's new life as a Belial devil and how he is gradually adapting to devil society. The whole Ultimate-Devil bit was part of my plan from the beginning. Now understand that Shinji is not absurdly super-powerful like his soon-to-be Satan compatriots, nor will he be going Beast Mode and curb-stomping everybody in his path. He only has the power to rival the Satans, his brother Diehauser and the 3rd ranked Rating Game Champion Bedeze Abaddon (Diehauser, Roygun, and Bedeze are said to be the Ultimate-Class of Ultimate-Class Devils and easily equal the current Satans.) but not the experience to use it. You can have all the power in the world, but if you can't use it properly then it's useless. I also gave an explanation on why and how Shinji has such power.

Now the main pairing of this story is now together and it will be semi-slow/semi-fast of how their relationship grows. Rias will be a major influence on Shinji and his development. I sure you've seen the changes I made thanks to Gunman helping me add more to this story. Kuroka was brought in earlier and became Shinji's Bishop. Her relationship with Shinji is unique and I'm sure you can see the foreshadowing. This will make her relationships with her peerage mates interesting also.

The whole legendary/mythical creature bit was to even it out among the Satans. It's revealed in the Light Novels, anime and manga that Satans all have legendary/mythical creatures in their peerages: Sirzechs has "Glowing Fish of the Deep Sea" Bahamut; Serafall has "Magical Beast King of the Earth" Behemoth; Ajuka has "King Snake of the Realm of the Dead" Falak; Falbium has "Blue Holy Bull" Kuyutha; and Roygun has "Avian God-King" Ziz. These creatures are all apart of Jewish, Islamic and Christian myths, and comparable to other myths with similar creatures. Bahamut is considered the Behemoth in Babylonian myths along with Kuyutha who is also seen as a Behemoth. The Falak is from Islamic myths, while Behemoth and Ziz are seen in both Jewish and Christian myths. The two along with Leviathan are seen as primordial and unconquerable creatures of land (Behemoth), sea (Leviathan) and air (Ziz).

Since the Satans have such creatures, the decided it was only fair that Shinji had one as well, so they challenged him to find and recruit one.

As for the legendary/mythical creatures of Shinji that is a surprise! I'll let your imagination run wild and speculate till the time of the creatures' unveiling.

Remember my readers; read and review but no flames as they'll be ignored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake Time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 1: Shinji's Queen; Serafall Leviathan

Shinji was nervous. It was his first official Rating Game of the Young Devils Gathering and his first opponent was Rias Gremory. Though he wasn't nervous because of the Rating Game itself; after battling monstrous super-angels during the Angel Wars, a public battle was nothing but a cake walk for him.

No he was nervous because his peerage would be seen for the first time in battle; especially his Queen and he knew her reveal would be nothing but trouble. The only ones to know the full truth about his peerage were his family and they kept their mouths shut because Shinji's Queen had threatened them, but given who she is they were wise in not spilling the beans.

Shinji looked over his peerage: his secondary Queen Musha-Miko (Warrior Priestess) Tomoe – the Legendary Kensai (Sword Saint) (Mutation Piece); his knights the legendary Elves Alleyne – the Combat Master, Echidna – the Mercenary and Shizuka – the Master Kunoichi (Mutation Piece); his Rooks Risty – descendant of Robin of the Hood and Branwen – the Gladiator Mistress; his bishops Menace – descendant of Egyptian Queen Menes and Luna-Luna – the Moonlight Dancer; his Pawns Leina and Elina Vance, Irma – Master Assassin and student of Echidna, Captain Liliana – Scourge of the Seven Seas, Nowa – Alleyne's student, Zara, Mai Shiranui and Iroha. His primary Queen was currently sitting his lap lightly bouncing up and down because of her giddiness.

"Shin-chan the time has come for the world to know your power! And with me as your Queen, you'll be unstoppable!" The Belial Queen giggled before stealing a kiss from her King. Shinji just sighed before he smiled; despite her child-like mentality at times he truly did love her. He still thought it was dumb luck that he kept his peerage under wraps for five months.

"Let's go. We got our debut to win and to send a message to the others that it'll be futile to even fight us!" Shinji said pumping up his peerage. They wouldn't fail him, not after he saved them and gave them new leases on life.

"HAI SHINJI-SAMA!" the Belial Peerage shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rias cursed as she suffered yet another loss. The Rating Game between herself and Shinji Belial had gone straight to hell… for her and her peerage. Shinji proved to be tactical genius like Sona; having taking out her lovable Pawn Issei by using his own perverted nature against him by using his [Shinji's] Pawns to flash him. Shinji's Knight, the fucking Alleyne the Legendary Elfin Combat Master who had 1000 years of combat experience took Issei out while the perverted Pawn was distracted. Shinji's second and third Knights: Echidna the Elfin Mercenary and Shizuka the Master Kunoichi took out her Knights Kiba and Xenovia with minimal effort.

His Bishops; the deadly Menace and the Moonlight Dancer Luna-Luna overwhelmed her Bishops Asia Agrento and Gasper Vladi in a show of magical prowess. Her Rooks; Koneko and Rossweisse were downed by Shinji's Risty and Branwen in methodical fashion.

That left only Akeno and herself. And the two of them were now currently surrounded by Shinji and his peerage.

_This is the most one-sided Rating Game probably ever seen!_ Rias thought helplessly as she scanned her opponents.

"Tomoe-chan your opponent will be Akeno-san. My primary Queen will handle Rias-san." Shinji said knowing it was over.

"Wait your Primary Queen?" Rias asked curiously

"That's me Rias-chan!" a familiar voice said getting Rias to comically pale in fear as the primary Queen of Shinji Belial appeared and the entire Underworld was in shock, none more shocked than Sona and her family.

Shinji Belial's Queen was none other than Serafall Leviathan of the Godai MaŌ.

"HOW IN THE HELL DID YOU GET SERAFALL LEVIATHAN AS YOUR FUCKING QUEEN?!" Rias screeched in outrage and fear.

"Show her your true form Sera-chan." Shinji said getting a nod from the Leviathan as she glowed a bright while light. When it died down, Rias was gaping like an idiot, just like how Shinji did when he first saw her true form.

"After seeing her true form when I accepted the Satan-in-training, how could not want her as my Queen." Shinji said with a shrug. "That and I'm a breast man." He openly admitted as Rias realized that Shinji's peerage members were all busty beauties.

(Shinji's peerage is composed of entirely of Queen's Blade characters with the exception of Serafall.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Omake 2: Shinji's Queen; Sona Sitri

**Kuoh Student Council Room**

"Since everyone is here we can start the meeting." Sona's crisp voice echoed as her peerage sat in their usual places for these meetings. "Now I'm sure you are all wondering why I've called this meeting and it is connected to why you have not seen much of me for the past few months." Sona began. "I have been in heavy negotiations with Shinji Belial, formerly Shinji Ikari. The reason for the negotiations was to set up an arranged marriage between us."

"WHAT?!" Saji shouted in equal parts horror and shock. Sona merely adjusted her glasses, causing an ominous flash that had Saji curled up in the fetal position on the floor white as a sheet. The rest of the peerage barely managed to look away in time before they too fell to the "Sona Sitri Glare".

"As I was saying," Sona said not looking at her scared Pawn who was muttering about the horror of her glare. "I have been negotiating with Shinji Belial for an arranged marriage, and I was successful." Sona said with a triumphant smile. "We have since been 'courting' each other since then to better know one another, thus the secrecy for the past two months."

"Congratulations Kaichou!" Tsubaki and the other girls of the Sitri peerage said happily for their master.

"Of course it only gets better from there."

"It does?" the Sitri Peerage asked, Saji resigned in knowing he'll never get Sona now.

"To make our union more ironclad, I agreed to Shinji-kun's suggestion of becoming his Queen." Sona said getting her peerage to look at her strangely. She became Shinji's Queen just to make their union more ironclad? "It turns out that Shinji-kun has had a crush on me as I him, so it works out for everybody." Sona said with a mild blush getting Saji to cry like Issei when he's denied being able to touch Rias' breasts.

"Is Saji crying?" Sona asked with a raised brow.

"Yes. Yes he is." Tsubaki answered a bit ashamed at her fellow peerage mate's overemotional actions.

"Kaichou?" Yura and Momo asked.

"Yes."

"May we have sex with your new master/soon-be-husband?"

"You do know you'll be competing with the rest of his peerage for the right to share his bed when I'm not in it?"

"WE WON'T LOSE TO THEM OR YOU!" Yura and Momo screamed as one.


	5. Training, Cohabitation, Love & Servants

RWOL here with chapter 5 of Rise of the Satan: Shinji Satan.

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Training, Cohabitation, Love and New Servants

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**Belial Castle: After Shinji gets Rias as his Queen**

Desdemona, Shinji and his servants appeared from the seal in the foyer of the castle. A Belial maid who had been doing some light dusting stopped her action and greeted her masters and their companions.

"Greetings Lady Belial, Shinji-sama and guests." The maid said with a bow.

"Hello Taira." Desdemona greeted to the woman with a polite nod. Taira returned to her dusting, as Desdemona turned to her son and his servants. "Shinji-kun please get your servants and your Queen's servants settled in then get ready for training. They will also be trained by members of your brother's peerage." She explained before leaving to get ready.

Shinji then led Rias and her peerage and Kuroka to his wing of the castle, the group walking in comfortable silence until Rias decided to break it.

"Shinji-kun," she said getting a raised eyebrow from the others. "What? Shinji-kun is still getting used to being called such honorifics, so I want to make him comfortable around me. Besides Shinji-kun would have allowed me to call him that when in private."

"She's right." Shinji said with a shrug. "I told the same to Kuroka before coming with Sirzechs. It's the same with your servants Rias-chan, only in public will they have to add the sama/dono suffix. Alone we can just call each other by oour given names." he explained. He got nods from his Queen's servants, already liking him since he has a similar policy like their King.

"You said that you were attracted to me. May I know the reason why?" Rias asked her King.

Not wanting to lie, he answered: "Because you have a gentle and outgoing personality and your voice fills me with warmth."

"You're not going to say that I'm beautiful and gorgeous?" She asked curiously.

"You are, but I know there's more to you than just looks. And I'm sure that several guys have already said that to you." Shinji said to her.

"That's why I like you Shinji-kun. You're honest and not so shallow as to lust after me because I'm beautiful." She said with gentle, approving smile. Kuroka glowered at her peerage mate, angry that her master had a crush on her, meaning she'll have to fight extra hard to gain a piece of Shinji's heart for herself.

"Thank you Rias-chan. I'm happy that you feel the same about me as I feel about you." Shinji said with a smile as they continued walking. "And don't think I forgot about you Kuroka-chan. While I don't have the same feelings you have for me just yet, I'm sure in time I will." He said reassuring his Bishop who smiled happily that he would spend time with her.

Soon they came to Shinji's wing of the castle where he gave them a tour of it, but since Rias is a High-class devil and Heiress of the Gremory clan, the layout was the same to her even if it was larger due to the Belial being a higher rank. They came to Shinji's room, the largest in wing, where he dropped off his certificate and set, he led his servants and his Queen's servants around his wing allowing them to choose their rooms. Rias had quickly taken the room right across from her King's. It was only pretense since she would be sharing her King's bed soon enough.

It took twenty-five minutes for all of them to get squared away and with some magic got in their gym clothes. Rias and Akeno were in their usual red/pink tracksuits with the both the Belial seal (left) and Gremory seal (right) on their shoulders. Kiba was in his normal gray/black tracksuit, the seals of Belial and Gremory on his shoulders. Koneko was in her gym-shirt and bloomers. Kuroka was in a black sports bra and bike shorts.

Shinji came out dressed in his usual tracksuit, gray/white in color with the Belial seal on the left breast. The group walked as Shinji led them to the Belial Gym. Along the way he told them what to expect during their training given the intensity of his training.

"I never thought that I would have the honor of meeting Diehauser Belial, the Undisputed Rating Game Champion." Rias said in awe. "But I have the greatest honor in serving you Shinji-kun."

"Rias-chan…"

"I'm not doing this because you're the Angel Slayer and a future Satan. I could care less about those things. I'm doing this because I truly love you Shinji-kun and I want to prove it." Rias said taking her King's hand into her own and holding it tenderly. "I'm completely serious when I say I care about you and will help you. I made myself a promise to be there by your side through thick or thin, to support you no matter what happened or anyone said, to be the one person you could truly count on."

"Rias-chan…" Shinji said his heart swelling at his Queen's heartfelt and honest words. He leaned towards her, his head tilting down as Rias leaned forward and her head tilted up. Soon their lips met in deep yet chaste kiss, conveying all the love they had for each other. Pulling away, the Shinji and Rias stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"That was my first kiss." Rias said breathlessly leaning in to kiss him again. Shinji returned the kiss, his tongue gently licking her luscious lips, asking for entrance. Rias obliged him, allowing his tongue to enter and explore her mouth. Rias moaned as her tongue massaged and was massaged by Shinji's tongue, enjoying the taste of her King/lover. Shinji wrapped his arms around her shapely waist, bringing her closer as her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled herself flush against his body. Shinji groaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling her large breasts squished against his chest. For the next fifteen minutes the two kissed, their hands roaming each other's body before the need for air became too great.

Pulling away with flushed faces, Shinji and Rias leaned forward and rested foreheads together as they lost themselves in the eyes of the other. Kuroka looked on in jealousy, angry at her Queen but the anger faded when Shinji broke eye contact with Rias and approached her. The black neko was surprised when her master brought her into an embrace and kissed her as well. The neko melted into the kiss, enjoying the taste of her master as his tongue explored the moist cavern that is her mouth, forcing her pink organ to submit to his. In another few moments, they broke the kiss, a trail of salvia connecting them.

"Wow!" Kuroka said with a dreamy expression on her face. Shinji smiled happy that she enjoyed the kiss, not wanting to leave her out. He could tell she's attracted to him sexually and romantically, and he could see in her eyes, no matter well how she hides it, the same kind of pain that he knew all too well.

Rias merely looked on with mixed emotions. While happy that her Shinji loved her as much as she loved him, she also had to contend with his Bishop and other servants that Shinji would get sooner or later. She knew that despite her desire to have Shinji to herself, she'll have to share him in the end. And the Belial Queen didn't know if she could handle that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Belial Heavy Gym**

Desdemona, dressed in her own Belial tracksuit, was explaining to her husband and son what transpired while she was with Shinji.

"So Shinji is not only an Ultimate-class like us, but he is a 'Super Devil' like Sirzechs-sama and Ajuka-sama?" Diehauser asked his mother to make sure he heard right. Dante was also a bit shocked that his new son was this powerful, but listening to his wife's theory on why Shinji has such power, it did make since. The Belial, despite their small size, had more Ultimate-class devils than other families. Other families had less than twelve members that reached Ultimate-class, while on the other hand nearly every Belial member was an Ultimate-class.

"So Shinji has to find a legendary/mythical creature to recruit to his peerage?" Dante asked his wife.

"Yes this is the first of many tests the Satans will give him to help improve himself and his standing in the Underworld. I don't know which creature Shinji-kun will try to go after but I'm sure he'll succeed." Desdemona said having complete faith in her son.

"What about his new servants? Kuroka and this Rias Gremory?" Diehauser asked. He was bit worried given Kuroka was his brother's servant. While knowing about her past, he was worried given she's a Senjutsu user and the major drawback of using such a power.

"If you're worried about Kuroka then don't be." Desdemona told her eldest child. "I interviewed her myself when she came to ask Shinji-kun if she could serve him. She trained under Son Goku to perfect her Senjutsu use to reduce the negative effect of Senjutsu use to negligible levels." She explained to her son, setting him at ease. "As for Rias, Shinji-kun has a crush on her as she does for him, but I'll talk with her later on to see about her true intentions." Desdemona explained as her new son and his servants came in.

"Otou-san and nii-san." Shinji greeted his father and brother. "I assume okaa-san explained what happened while we were away." He asked though it was more of a statement. The two nodded before Desdemona spoke up.

"Okay this is the schedule for today's session." Desdemona began. "Shinji we'll continue combat training. Your servants and your Queen's servants will train with Diehauser's. Rias, his Queen will test you to see which areas you'll need improvement in, the same for you Kuroka with his Bishop." The Belial matriarch said.

"Hai." Shinji and his servants said as they left with their intended instructors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Five Hours Later**

"Oh… I've have never trained so hard." Rias mumbled as she slowly trudged back to her King's wing of the castle. Diehauser's Queen had been merciless in her training of Rias; pushing the girl to her absolute limits, healing her up with Phenex Tears before doing it again. Diehauser's Queen tested Rias' combat skills, tactical prowess, speed and agility, strength and endurance, durability, magical ability and everything else. By the time training was done, Rias was sore from head to toe and wanted nothing more than to take a hot bath then curl up in her bed for a long night's sleep.

Kuroka was not as tired as her King and Queen given what she went through over the years to clear her name after killing her traitorous former master. Her new master's older brother's Bishop had pushed her to the limit and in the end she barely ended the bout in a draw. As of now, the black neko is strongest of her master's peerage. Rias' servants had never endured such training before.

"You'll get used to Rias-chan." Shinji said as he too trudged alongside his Queen and Bishop. "The training may be brutal, but in the end we'll be stronger for it. We'll be able to better fight and defeat stronger enemies we'll face." He reasoned as the others nodded their heads in acceptance.

Along the way, the two ran into twins Hilda and Yolda, who helped their master and his servants by summoning a portal to Shinji's wing. Once there, the two twins helped their master into his room with Rias right behind them, while the others left for their own rooms. Shinji made it to his bed and collapsed on it, Rias moving to sit on the bed's edge.

"Shinji-sama shall we…" Hilda began.

"…run you a bath…" Yolda continued.

"…to help you relax?" Hilda finished. Shinji rolled over and nodded to the suggestion, getting the maids to smile and go about getting his bath ready. While the two maids were preparing their master's bath, the three tired devils just rested and recouped their strength.

"Shinji-kun," Rias began getting her King's attention, his cracking an eye open was the indicator. "Shall we take a bath together?" she asked with sly smile. Her question rewarded her with her master faintly blushing.

"Why would you suggest that?" Shinji asked wondering his Queen's reasoning.

"1 – We're both so it made sense to me to share a bath than splitting up to take separate ones. 2 – Sharing a bath means we can help each other bath since I know we'll be struggling. And 3 – Since we are in a relationship, it should be okay to see each other naked." Rias listed off easily to her King. Shinji looked at his Queen as he thought over her reason and had to agree. "Besides this also gives my master a chance to see my luscious body and have his way with me." Rias said with a sultry purr getting her King's blush to deepen as his eyes dipped to her large and ample breasts hidden behind her tight fitting jacket. Rias licked her lips, her eyes darkening in lust as she felt her King's eyes ravage her body.

"Well I don't mind sharing a bath." Shinji said still leering at his Queen. "This means I get to be closer to you and I want to enjoy having your hands on my body." he said getting Rias to smile lecherously as Hilda and Yolda came out of the master bath.

"Shinji-sama your…" Hilda began.

"…bath is ready for…" Yolda continued.

"…you to use." Hilda finished.

Shinji turned his dark lust hazed eyes towards them, the two sisters shivering at the lust that was originally focused on his servants directed at them.

"Thank you two. I'm glad to have such helpful maids as you two." Shinji said his lust waning as he got up. He and his servants stood, the silvery-haired King wincing slightly, a wince that his maids caught.

"Shall we help…" Hilda started.

"…you undress Shinji-sama?" Yolda finished.

Shinji blushed faintly remembering how they helped him get dressed after he woke after the ritual was successful in making him a pure-blooded devil. Seeing as he would need help, he agreed, getting barely-concealed lecherous smiles from the sisters. The sisters escorted the duo into the master bath before helping strip their master of his gym clothes. Once he was fully naked, the sisters did the same for Rias before helping the duo into the large pool-sized bubble bath filled bath tube. The Team Belial members wincing as they sank into the hot waters and let the waters sooth their aching muscles.

"Shinji-sama the water is…" Hilda started.

"…treated with an herbal bubble bath…" Yolda continued.

"…to help speed up the recovering rate…" Hilda continued.

"…of your body so you'll be…" Yolda continued.

"…fully healed by the end of your bath." Hilda finished before she and her sister bowed and left to continue their duties.

Shinji and Rias sighed as the herbal bubble bath began working their magics, their bodies and energies being renewed. Before Shinji could fully relax, Rias had moved herself so she could sit between his legs and resting her back against his chest. Shinji stiffened a bit before relaxing and enjoying the feel of Rias' supple body against his. Soon the magic of the bubble-bath began working, soothing their muscles and restoring their strength. Rias sighed as her muscles relaxed and the aches began to vanish. As her strength returned to full, she got a devious idea. Shinji felt a flare in Rias' yoki, before he felt a slight shift in the air and a pair of hands gently massaging his chest as well as a large pair of breasts pressed against his back.

"Rias-chan!" Shinji gasped, feeling both her arms and her breasts pressed against him.

"Just relax Shinji-kun. I'm going to make you feel good." she said while her hands started to glow and began roaming all over Shinji's body from his shoulders to his chest. The second she started, a surge of pleasure shot through Shinji's body. Whatever pain left within his body began to slowly leave, replaced by the warmth and comfort that he now felt. It started from his chest and shoulders and spread throughout his body to his arms, hands, stomach, waist and on down to his legs and feet.

"Ohhhhhh, Rias-chan..." Shinji moaned as he laid back into her embrace.

"Fufufu, enjoying yourself?" Rias asked with an amused smirk.

"H-hai." He replied with the utmost relaxed tone in his voice.

"Good. Now don't speak, just relax and enjoy my touch." She said to her King, enjoying the way he was putty in her hands due to her massage. Hugging Shinji to her buxom chest and nude body, her shapely legs lifted up and rubbed against Shinji's own legs. Her head moved closer to Shinji's, her lips capturing his left ear and tugging on it slightly.

"Rias-chan?" Shinji gasped, giving a slight shudder.

"I'm just playing with you, Shinji-kun." she whispered back, sending goose bumps over his skin.

Shinji felt Rias' hands and body practically wrap around his body, his every nerve alive with the sensation of touch that his gorgeous Queen was giving him; her skin against his, her fingers caressing his body, her warm breath blowing through his hair. Not to mention her breasts pressed up against his back so tightly.

Snuggling into him tighter, her legs on the verge of wrapping around him from behind, Rias kept her hold on her King as she nuzzled his face from the side.

"Rias-chan." Shinji moaned out enjoying the massage his Queen was giving him. Turning slightly and seeing that their faces were so close, Shinji leaned in and kissed her. Rias eagerly returned the kiss, her tongue snaking its way into his mouth and massaging his pink organ. She quickly moved into a more comfortable position, straddling him and resuming the kiss. Shinji grasped her shapely hips, marveling at the smoothness of her skin yet feeling the power hidden beneath. His Queen began grinding herself against him, pushing her ample breasts into his chest.

Rias gasped into the kiss when she felt her King's "sword" brush against her nether lips, sending shocks of pleasure jolting through her body. She gradually sped up her grinding, gasping and moaning from the pleasure she was giving both herself and her King. Shinji's left hand moved to grasp Rias' shapely right buttocks, his right hand grasped her left breast and playing with the hardened nub that is her nipple, while he moved his face closer to her right breast and began suckling.

"SHINJI!" Rias shrieked in ecstasy from her King's assault. She bucked her hips, smiling coyly as she heard her King gasp before she continued grinding their sexes together. Shinji moved his hips in tune with Rias', adding even more stimulation to their 'coupling'. The softness of her nether lips rubbing against the hardness of his dick was putting him in his own personal nirvana. Shinji and Rias continued their 'coupling' for the next twenty minutes until they finally came.

"SHINJI/RIAS!" the two screamed as their orgasms hit, smashing into them like a tidal wave. Soon their bodies relaxed, Rias slouching on top of Shinji as they calmed their breathing. Rias moaned slightly, snuggling up into her love, her face buried into the crook of his neck. Shinji wrapped his left arm around her waist, his right gently running through her semi-wet crimson hair. The two just sat there, basking in the afterglow of their 'coupling' as their sexual fluids tainted the bath water.

"Want to take a shower Rias-chan? Dinner is in thirty minutes." Shinji suggested. He felt Rias nod into his neck as they both got out of the bath and headed to the shower. A few moments later, the two were sharing a hot shower. "Do you want to me help you wash your hair?" Shinji asked noting his Queen's hip length crimson hair.

"Thank you Shinji-kun." Rias said giving her King a kiss. "Here lather this in my hair and be careful not to pull on it." She said, handing him a bottle of shampoo she summoned, before diving under one of the various panoramic shower heads to get her hair wet. Shinji stood there, admiring his Queen's buxom and shapely body as she stood under the shower head. The way the water glinted off the light along with the way she sensually moved as she soaked her hair was picture perfect in his mind.

Seeing his Queen sitting on the bench in the shower, Shinji emptied a handful of the shampoo, which he noticed smelled like strawberry and jasmine, and took extra-special care as he applied it to Rias' long and luscious hair.

Rias smiled as she felt Shinji's hands touch her hair with loving tenderness, lathering it up and down, over and over, until every inch of her very long hair actually was covered in pinkish/purple bubbles and suds. She had to admit that having someone else wash her hair that she had grown so long was both relaxing and useful, mostly from the fact that she could just sit back and be pampered. And she knew that Shinji didn't mind doing this for her since he loved and cared for her.

After a few minutes, Shinji spoke. "There, all done."

"Thank you, Shinji-kun." She said and stood up, turning towards the shower.

Shinji just sat back as she shamelessly stood there under the running water, washing out her heavily shampooed hair, her hands running through her long and lengthy tresses to clear out the soap, her breasts jiggled from her movements underneath the showerhead.

When she was done, she handled a sponge and soap. "Can you wash my back also Shinji-kun?"

"No problem." He said as he took the sponge as she turned around and moved her hair out of the way. Her bare backside was completely visible to him, causing him to compare it to a peach due to its perfect shape. Recovering, he quickly stood up and started to soap and scrub Rias' back. She sighed in delight as he gently moved the rough sponge across her skin. From the way she was sighing, as well as gently swaying from under his touch, Shinji could tell that she was enjoying herself.

When he was done, and the water had washed away the soap on her body, Rias turned around and snatched the sponge from him.

"And now I will wash your back." she said with a smile.

Shinji just turned around and allowed her to start.

_Rias-chan is washing my back._ He thought as he felt the soapy sponge caress his shoulders all over until it reached down to his rear end. _This reminds of the times Mari and I took showers/baths together. I'm living every guy's dream!_ Shinji thought as Rias quickly finished up, being thorough enough to cover the back of his body.

After she was done, she took the shower head and washed off all the soap. A quick lather of Shinji's own hair, using vanilla-scented shampoo that she had bought for him, the pair washed off, got out of the shower, dried off and then head off to dinner. They joined by their servants who had taken baths and gotten dressed. Once there, Shinji and his peerage saw that Dante, Desdemona and Diehauser were already seated. Diehauser as usual was at the head of the table and their parents taking the left side of the table.

Shinji and his peerage to the right side; Shinji sitting front of his father Dante, Rias in front Desdemona who gave the Belial Queen a comforting smile, and Kuroka in front of no one. Akeno, Kiba and Koneko sat on the same side as their master and her master.

"Otou-san and nii-san, these are my servants Rias Gremory my Queen and Kuroka my Bishop through a Mutation Piece." Shinji introduced seeing a formal introduction was needed. They did have the time given when he, his mother and servants came back it was time for training. "These are my Queen's servants: Akeno Himejima her Queen, Yuuto Kiba her Knight and Koneko Toujo her Rook." he added.

"It is nice to meet you Rias-san and Kuroka-san." Dante said in his usual cultured voice. Rias and the others could see that the ritual to turn their Shinji into a pure-blooded devil gave him a combination of his father and mother's looks. Shinji had the same graceful and handsome face as his father and brother, but has both parents' hair color, and his mother's eye color giving him a striking look. "You've already met my wife Desdemona. I am Dante Belial and this is my eldest son Diehauser."

"Diehauser Belial, current head of the Belial Family and the number one-ranking Rating Game champion." Diehauser said in a respectful tone. "I look forward to getting to know you two as you serve my brother."

"With the introductions out the way, let's have dinner." Desdemona said ringing a small bell. Several Belial servants came out pushing carts with tonight's buffet mea which was of western origin. Thanking the servants, the Belials and Shinji's servants and Rias' servants dug in to the hearty meals of steak and potatoes, various pastas, salads, bread sticks, with dessert being a Dutch and German chocolate cake with white chocolate frosting.

Rias and her servants enjoyed themselves, the conversations were casual and light in nature. Rias could see that Shinji was enjoying his new family, finally moving on and putting his horrid past behind him once and for all. The Gremory Heiress happy that she found that bylaw and finding out about her King's Ultimate-class status since she was now free to love and marry the man of her dreams, Shinji. And the best part for her, Riser couldn't challenge the bylaw and try to force her back into their needless engagement with him. _Like I would, I'd rather kill myself than be engaged to him again!_ Rias thought darkly.

For Kuroka, she felt at peace and happy to be with people who wouldn't judge her. Despite her past, the older Belials were okay with her serving the newest and younger member of their family. They didn't look at her with fear and distrust, accepting her and making her feel welcomed. Her master also did his part, always making sure she was engaged in conversation, paying equal attention to her and Rias whenever they talked to him. Yes, she made the right decision to serve Shinji and she would do so to the best of her abilities.

Soon dinner ended, the Belials going their separate ways with Desdemona giving Shinji a goodnight hug and kiss. While a bit embarrassed, Shinji was happy to receive it since he'd never got such things. Shinji, Rias and Kuroka and Rias' servants headed back to his [Shinji] wing of the castle hand in hand before separating with a kiss goodnight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following morning was unique for Shinji as he woke up to Rias snuggled up to him… naked. Shinji remembered going to bed naked, but nowhere did he remember Rias asking to sleep with him. Rias herself was on top of him like a sexy naked blanket; with her other leg over his belly and her wonderfully soft and smooth thigh rubbed against him when he breathed. Her left arm was stretched across his chest, fingers intertwined with those of his right hand, and she had a really cute face with her mouth slightly open and her eyes shut. Her hair smelled like jasmine and strawberries; some of it was covering them like a blanket. He took his free hand and placed it on her head, stroking her hair softly, which made her murmur slightly. This got a smile from Shinji as he thought she was adorably cute like this. Rias sleepily blinked her eyes open, her cyan orbs zeroing in on her King and love.

"Morning Shinji-kun." She said sleepily, snuggling deeper into him, her face buried into the crook of his neck.

"Morning Rias-chan." He replied, enjoying her hugging him. The two of them just stayed that way, content at sharing their morning like this. Rias purred slightly, enjoying the way Shinji ran his hand through her hair and gently massaged her scalp at times. Shinji enjoyed how Rias' large and ample breasts, so soft like pillows, rubbed against his chest, the semi-hard nipples sending shocks of pleasure through him.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I snuck into your bed last night?" Rias asked wondering about his reaction.

"Originally yes, but I don't mind you sharing my bed nor waking up like this for the rest of our relationship." He answered, getting Rias to smile and nuzzle his neck. "Though just ask and I'll be happy to let you sleep with me from now on." He said kissing the top of her head eliciting a giggle from his Queen. Said Queen lifted her head and moved until her lips had taken her King's, who instantly returned the kiss, his tongue invading her mouth and dueling against her own. Moaning, Rias wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around her shapely waist bringing her closer to him. They continued kissing for fifteen minutes until the slight burning of their lungs forced them to break for air, before they went right back in.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Breaking apart, the duo looked at the door as Shinji asked who it was. Hilda and Yolda came in, completely unfazed by the scene of Shinji and his Queen naked and sharing his bed.

"Shinji-sama we are here…" Hilda started.

"…to help you get ready…" Yolda continued.

"…for your day today…" Hilda continued.

"… you have an afternoon appointment…" Yolda continued.

"…with the Sitri family and later your usual training session." Hilda finished. Shinji nodded asking rias if she would like to join him for a morning bath, Rais happily saying yes. The two got up and went to his master bath with a faintly blushing Hilda and Yolda who went about getting their master's morning ready. While waiting, Shinji explained why he was seeing the Sitri Family, Rias smiling pleasantly but was feeling uneasy about having Sona as a love rival for her Shinji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sitri Territory: Sitri Castle**

Shinji and his Queen Rias were escorted by a Sitri maid to the office of Lord Sitri. Having talked it over his parents and brother in an hour long discussion, the elder Belials reaffirmed Lord Gremory's words on courting multiple women, but advised him [Shinji] to be careful about who he decides to court. His mother and father had gone over what he would say and do when having such a meeting, having practices to make sure he learned it.

Diehauser had encouraged his younger brother to go after the Sitri heiress as a union between the Belial, Gremory and Sitri, three families that had produced three of the current Satans (Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan and Shinji whose a Satan-in-training), would be beneficial to all families. Explaining to his younger brother that he can have multiple wives and marrying both Rias and Sona would be the best course of action he can take. While shocked at being able to have multiple wives, Shinji stowed that thought for later.

Shinji and Rias walked into the atrium Sitri Castle. Like with his meeting with the Gremorys, Shinji saw that Lady Sitri was there along with Serafall, Sona and her peerage.

"Lord and Lady Sitri." Shinji said with a bow which the Sitri leaders returned. "Serafall-san. Sona-sempai." He added getting odd looks from the others. It was not from his use of the sempai honorific, given Sona's a year older than him. No it was his casual use of Serafall's name, which is highly disrespectful.

"Hiya Shin-chan!" Serafall said happily getting more odd looks. Shin-chan? Looks like Serafall struck once again with her nickname habit. Seeing the looks, Serafall explained; "Me and the other Satans gave Shinji permission to use our given names seeing how he has our respect."

"I see then." Lord Sitri said. "Well then it is an honor to finally meet you Lord Belial. I am Lord Sitri, this is my wife Lady Sitri, you already know my eldest daughter Serafall and this is my youngest and heir Sona."

"It is a pleasure Lord Sitri. I've heard many positive things about your family." Shinji said. "Besides your skills in Water magic, you also produce highly intelligent devils."

"Thank for the compliment Lord Belial. But I must ask why Rias is with you?" Sona asked bringing attention to the Gremory Heiress.

Rias gave Sona a smug smile before answering. "I am now Shinji-kun's Queen Sona. I managed to free myself of my engagement with Riser through a bylaw made eighty years ago." she began. "If I were to become a servant to an Ultimate-class devil of higher social rank, then my engagement will be annulled."

"But Shinji-san is only a High-class devil as the Satans said he would become after his transformation as true pure-blooded devil." Lord Sitri countered.

"Actually I'm not." Shinji spoke up. "Yesterday I went to get my certificate for High-Class Devil status and my Evil Piece set. It turns out I am more powerful than the Godai MaŌ anticipated since as of now I rival them. So I was given the rank of Ultimate-Class instead." He explained. His audience was stunned at the revelation; he was already at the level to rival the Godai MaŌ.

Sona turned to her sister who was trying to look all cute and innocent, and succeeding at that. "You knew about this since yesterday and didn't tell us."

"I wanted you to be surprised when you found out." Serafall smiled.

"Oh I am surprised." Sona muttered. _If Shinji-kun is already at such a level, then there is no telling how strong he'll become when he realizes his full potential! _she thought her tactical mind plotting. _I know what I must do then._

"Lord Shinji Belial, I Sona Sitri heiress of the Sitri Clan, would like to request that you and I court each other in hopes of a possible union between our two houses." She asked getting Saji to grit in teeth in anger at Shinji and Rias to clench her fists. Shinji gave a mental sigh, knowing that request was coming sooner or later.

Shinji was torn; a part of him felt like an eel for going after another woman while already having two (one being his crush and all), but another part that was growing stronger by the day enjoyed the thought of having several sexy female servants under his command, to his way with whenever he wanted. While there would be many families that would want to get him into their families through marriage, in the end he makes the choice on whether he wanted to or not.

Saji was gritting his teeth in anger and jealously. It was bad enough that his master and King didn't have the same feelings for him as he did her, but the damned Angel Slayer comes in, becomes an Ultimate-Class Devil with near Satan-level power and has a far greater chance to make the sexy Sona Sitri his woman. It just wasn't fair damn it!

Ruruko Nimura, one of Sona's Pawns, looked worriedly at her crush Saji. Everyone in Sona's peerage knew of her crush on Saji, except for Saji himself due to his feelings for Sona. While worried about her crush, she had to be thankful to the Angel Slayer as this would get Sona out the way and allow her to finally win over Saji and show him she was more woman than their master.

Yura and Momo were star-struck that their crush was so powerful. They shivered at the thought him using that power to dominate them; to make them submit to him in mind, body and soul. It made them want to become part of his peerage even more, to serve him to the best of their abilities but they had to figure out a way to convince Sona to trade them. If they could find potential replacements for them then Sona would be more likely to agree. They would have to plan this carefully.

"I agree to your request Sona-sempai but I request that you call me Shinji and not Lord Belial when alone." Shinji agreed and adding that stipulation. If she is serious about courting him then establishing a personal connection by being on a first name basis was a must as he was still not comfortable with the titles.

"I'm happy you agreed to my request Shinji-kun." Sona said agreeing to his conditions. "In return will you call me only Sona?" she asked him.

"That is acceptable Sona-san." Shinji said a nod.

"Thank you Shinji-kun." Sona said with a smile. "I would like to ask how you are doing since your reincarnation as a Pure-blooded devil."

"So far so good." He answered. "I'm still getting used to being addressed as 'Shinji-sama' or 'Shinji-dono' but I'm starting to enjoy this new chance in my life." He said. "I finally have the family I always wanted but was denied, along with cool powers and abilities to with the package." He said with a smile. The Sitris knew of his past life, what he suffered and endured for humanity, and for him not to have snapped and destroy the world only showed that Shinji was stronger than he thought he was. Lady Sitri gave Shinji a motherly smile, a part of her still wishing that her husband won the lottery, so that it was the Sitri who was helping Shinji move in his new life.

"That is understandable Shinji-kun. Being who you are, it will take a while being addressed so formally and respectfully." Sona began happy to hear that Shinji was finally moving on.

"I hope that our courting is enjoyable as I find you quite interesting Shinji-kun, not that you weren't already before but this makes me quite excited to win you over." Sona said. Shinji couldn't help the smirk that came across his face at that; he never really enjoyed the spot light before, but now he didn't mind it as he had an entire race practically worship him with their women all but throwing themselves at him.

"And I find you interesting as well Sona-chan." He said with a charming smile that had Sona blushing. "If there is nothing else to discuss my servants and I must get going for our training. I hope to continue this when I return to Kuoh." He said as he stood. Seeing as there was nothing else to discuss, he and his servants left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Belial Castle: Belial Heavy Gym; One Hour Later**

"Alright Shinji, we'll be doing things differently." Diehauser said to his younger brother leading today's training session. After a hearty brunch, the group of Dante, Desdemona, Diehauser and his peerage with Shinji and his peerage had headed to the gym for today's training. "During the ritual to turn you into a pure-blooded devil, your Sacred Gear also awoke and Sirzechs-sama believes that it is a Longinus." Diehauser said getting his and Shinji's peerages to gasp in shock.

"You mean the thirteen sacred gears that can kill Gods and Satans?" Shinji asked still shocked. He had one of the thirteen top-tier sacred gears that are the most powerful of them all.

"Yes, the very same that many want for themselves. Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels are never born with any sacred gear, normal or Longinus. Only humans and human-hybrids obtain a sacred gear and keep them when they a turned into a devil." Diehauser explained. "Ajuka-sama theorizes that God created the sacred gear for humans alone and didn't foresee the reincarnation systems (Evil Pieces & Brave Saint) that would be employed after his death."

"So we're going to see which Longinus I have?"

"Yes, now picture the strongest image you can."

However, strength has its own definitions, and in Shinji's case, it was not one of being a great warrior, or his victories over the Angels (Or Fallen Angels) but instead, Shinji's mind conjured the image of his original mother Yui, his new mother Desdemona, his new father Dante, his new brother Diehauser, his childhood friend Irina, his guardian Misato, Rei, his first girlfriend/lover Mari, even that of his fellow pilot Asuka, along with Rias and Kuroka. All standing around him and smiling, as if happy to see him.

The second that image appeared in his mind, Shinji's body glowed with tremendous force, as two auras; one white, the other gold surrounded him, before separating into two auras and taking form on his upper back and left hand. The white formed into a pair wings while the gold took the form of a great battle axe.

"Impressive, you summoned it on your first try... and it seems you have two gears!" Diehauser said he moved to inspect the wings and axe. However, the second he got close enough to see them, he gasped. He spent the next five minutes going over every inch of the wings and axe, like an archaeologist who had read about something ancient and was seeing it for the first time.

"It can't be! It just can't be!" He gasped, both in shock and awe at the gears.

"What is it Diehauser-nii?" Shinji questioned. It was clear his Longinus may be different from the others given his brother's reactions.

"This is the Divine Dividing and Regulus Nemea!" Diehauser said staring at the gears. Dante, Desdemona, and their sons' peerages crowded around the two to see the** White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings** and **Lion King's Battle Axe**. "Truly you are meant for great things Shinji! To have a Longinus if one thing, but to have the power of the Heavenly Dragon Albion the White Dragon Emperor and the Nemean Lion and Lion King Regulus is phenomenal!" Diehauser raved.

Dante and Desdemona didn't know what to think. Was there no limit to what their new son could do? He is an Ultimate-class with near Satan-level powers. On top of that he's a Super-Devil with powers 10x greater than the Original Lucifer like Sirzechs and Ajuka. Now he has the Heavenly Dragon Albion, a dragon feared by many and rightfully so for his tremendous powers and for his God, Buddha and Satan killing ability combined with the Lion King Regulus. Albion was responsible for the death of the Original Satan.

Rias and Kuroka looked at the wings with a combination of awe and wariness. They heard of the unfathomable power the Divine Dividing and Regulus Nemea wields, and to see it in up close and personal due to their master having it as his sacred gear was surreal to the she-devils.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training had been surreal, given Shinji's sacred gears being the Divine Dividing and Regulus Nemea. Shortly after summoning his gears, he learned he was advanced enough, thanks in part to his Angel battles, to commune with both Albion and Regulus. While surprising, Shinji took some time to get to his new partners. It was from these talks that Shinji learned he couldn't keep both; apparently it was impossible to have two scared gears of such tremendous power, especially if both were a Longinus. The two creatures said that despite his own impressively massive powers, Shinji's soul would not be able to handle two Longinus. As such, he would have to surrender one of them to another.

Shinji chose to give his Queen Rias the Regulus Nemea.

Said Queen had been shocked that her King was giving her a Longinus, but Shinji claimed this was his way of making sure she could protect herself and she could see it as his way of making her and him equal as despite being his servant he would never see her below him. Rias had kissed him almost stupid for twenty-five minutes for that comment. That smile wouldn't be wiped of his face for the rest of the day. After that, the two followed the instructions of Albion and Regulus; Shinji had to withdraw his essence from the axe, while Rias infused it with her own at the same time. It was a bit tricky, giving this was an advanced skill even the oldest of devils would have problems with, but they managed and in the end the Regulus Nemea was now bonded to Rias.

After that was training their gears.

With the Divine Dividing, Shinji can divide the power of his opponents by half after coming into contact with them every 10 seconds and the halved powers are to his own powers. If the added power exceeds the amount that the he can safely contain, the excess is then expelled out the wings. He can also halve the size of objects and living beings through the use of "Half Dimension". He learned of the Divine Dividing's Balance Breaker; Scale Mail, which Albion explained he could already use given his past battles with the Fallen. It had advanced him to such a level that he only needs to call out the name.

After training with the Divine Dividing, he focused on his other powers. He was getting better with his Respira and Hole powers, now being able to focus his Respira on a specific body and age it several years. He could open a Hole in his blind spots seven out of ten times, which his mother said was impressive since he had started earlier in the week.

With Rias and Regulus Nemea, Rias can make a huge crack on the earth when struck and when fully mastered she can split the Earth in half. The Longinus' second ability is to protect the possessor from projectiles like firearms and magic. She also learned about Regulus' Balance Breaker. Regulus explained that due to transfer from Shinij to Rias, she would not be able to access the original Balance Breaker as Shinji would have if he chose to keep Regulus. Rias somehow gained a Subspecies form dubbed "**Regulus Rey Leather Rex**" also called "**Iron Skin of the Lion King**" that she could already use.

When Rias asked how she could already use it, Regulus explained that Shinji did not remove all of his essence; a small portion of it remained and assimilated itself into Rias' essence; thus creating the Regulus Rey Leather Rex and giving her the same advancement as Shinji as because of his battles with the Fallen, Shinji had advanced enough to use of the higher levels of the gears.

During a break, Shinji wanted to know more about his servants' skills. Since he would soon be able to have official Rating Game matches, he needed know what his servants could do so he could effectively use them against his opponent.

Rias as his Queen has all the powers of the Bishop (enhanced magic abilities), Knight (enhanced speed and agility) and Rook (enhanced strength, durability, endurance/stamina), making her the most well-balanced and powerful member of his peerage. Along with these attributes, she has particularly powerful magics inherited from her father and the Power of Destruction inherited from her mother who was part of the Bael. She had been surprised her power yoki levels had increased, now being borderline Mid-class S-Class (SS-Class). Shinji told her the truth behind his massive power-levels, including his Super-Devil status. He explained that due to this, any servants he recruits will have a drastic increase in their powers. That explained why she felt so powerful after the trade.

Kuroka as his Bishop has enhanced magical abilities, making her potent in the magic department. She knew various offensive and defensive based magics, and healing magics. She also has mastery in Senjutsu and Yojutsu. She told her master that Senjutsu allowed one to use and manipulate the energy of the world known as _natural energy_ to enhance their physical attributes and manipulate the Ki (life energy) of others. She can strengthen her allies' ki, or weaken their enemies. She also can manipulate the dimension known as space-time, but she focuses more on space than time. Yojutsu deals with mainly with sealing and barriers.

When the session ended, Shinji knew he had to really consider the abilities of future servants so that would in a way compliment their peerage mates' so he could come up with effective combinations.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has now been three weeks since Shinji's reincarnation as a pure-blooded devil of the Belial family. During that time, Shinji continued to train and learn, improving at an impressive rate. He was now proficient in his demonic powers; able to affect any body part he desired to various degrees with his Respira, and open a Hole in his blind spots now fifty out of fifty times. He continued to train in his Divine Dividing, forming a strong bond with Albion who's shown himself to be a pretty cool dragon. He also decided to add variety to his magic, adding fire and earth to his lightning/thunder and ice elements. He even began learning Senjutsu and Yojutsu from Kuroka, who was more than happy to teach him.

Rias had also improved in various areas. Shinji had managed to find an axe master to teach how to properly fight with an axe, which was pretty challenging but Rias liked a challenge. The training under Diehauser's Queen made Rias into a formidable foe and combined with the Regulus Nemea, she was nearly lethal. She had even taking to learn Senjutsu from Kuroka given that her gear's Balance Breaker is for hand-to-hand combat and she wanted to improve that area even more by gaining mastery of Senjutsu and later **Toki** (fighting spirit).

Their training with their Balance Breakers was also going smoothly; they could activate and maintain their Balance Breakers for a good two and half hours per day. The Scale Mail and Regulus Rey Leather Rex drastically increases the their physical attributes, power and abilities. They would often spar against each other, but Rias was a bit put out since she lost most of the spar given Shinji's dividing abilities. But Shinji countered that his dividing abilities were automatic along with his Respira's time dilation field, without them being active then the match ups would be more fair. Also she would hold the advantage against anyone but him in combat. Rias consented to his logic.

Aside from training, he also grew closer to his servants, deepening his relationships with them. He would simply talk with them about various things; their likes and dislikes, hobbies, their dreams and aspirations, and their goals in life (which was moot given Shinji's future Satan status and Rias' potential Gremory Head status (which is now called into question due to her becoming Shinji's Queen)). Kuroka was already an Ultimate-class devil so she really didn't have any future plans whatsoever.

Rias was careful not to dig too deeply into Shinji's past knowing that he was just not ready to really tell her what happened during that dark period in his life. Kuroka was also the same, mainly staying on the lighter aspects of her life. Despite this, Rias showed support to her King and Bishop, giving them the they would need to get everything out.

There was no need to rush after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji sat in his office, several papers scattered about as he looked at them. He had done heavy research into legendary/mythical creatures to complete the test the Godai MaŌ had given him after he got his set. He had everything: the types of the creatures, their region and religion they're associated with, their power-level and class, and their powers and abilities. After much deliberation, Shinji had finally decided on which type of creature he wanted.

A dragon.

There were three simple reasons for this. 1 – It is a common and accepted fact that dragons are the most powerful of races in the supernatural world. 2 – As such, they are seen as symbols, icons of power incarnate. They have the most legends and myths based on them. 3 – In his personal opinion dragons are the coolest.

With his creature type chosen, Shinji just had to choose which dragon of legend he wanted. This led to his current problem; almost all of the Dragons of legend are sealed in Sacred Gears, dormant, missing, or dead. Sighing in mild frustration, Shinji stood and paced his office trying to figure out what he would do. He was dead set on getting a dragon, but finding a dragon and convincing said dragon join him was the problem. He had to find something that would appeal to the dragon to get the beast to join to him. He was determined to succeed, knowing the answer would come to him sooner or later.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Yes?" Shinji said as the door opened to reveal his favorite Belial maids Hilda and Yolda.

"Shinji-sama…" Hilda began.

"…your brother has…" Yolda continued.

"…requested your presence…" Hilda continued.

"…in his office for a meeting." Yolda finished.

"I see, thank you." Shinji said approaching the sisters and giving them a kiss on the cheek each before leaving his office and the swooning sisters. Shinji summoned his servants through their mental link, the two walking two steps behind their master. A short while later, the trio was in Diehauser's wing of the castle, and in few moments walking into his office. The young Belial saw not just his brother, but also his mother and father. "Diehauser-nii, you asked for me." Shinji said as he took a seat in front of his brother's desk.

"Yes Shinji, Lady Phenex of the Phenex family has requested to meet with you today." Diehauser explained getting Desdemona's attention. "I believe she wishes to negotiate a possible union with you." He said getting a nod from his brother.

"Diehauser-sama, Lady Phenex and her guests have arrived." Taira, Diehauser's favored maid, said letting Lady Phenex and her little entourage in. Lady Phenex was a tall and beautiful woman with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a long elegant Victorian-styled dress dark blue in color with gold frills. A semi-deep U-neck showed off a sizeable cleavage. She wore a medallion with the Phenex symbol on it over said cleavage.

"Lords (Dante, Diehauser and Shinji) and Lady Belial." Lady Phenex said with a bow which the Belials returned. "It is an honor to finally meet in person Lord Shinji Belial. I am Lady Rachael Phenex. I hope you don't mind if I get straight to the point do you?"

"No Lady Phenex though I can hazard a guess considering you brought these five lovely women…" Shinji began motioning to the group of lovely women.

"These five women are here to convince you to make them your servants." Rachael said gesturing to each girl. "First is my youngest child, my daughter Ravel." Lady Phenex said.

Ravel is a young girl with blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair is tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls, with blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She looked like a younger version of her mother. Her outfit consists of a light purple dress with dark purple accenting and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress. (Her Light Novel and Manga appearance)

"Shinji-sama, I Ravel Phenex of the Phenex family, have come forth with the intention of not only courting you for a possible union between our families but also in becoming your servant." She began. "The reason is that I have an intense crush on you and becoming your servant is my way of showing just how deep my love and devotion for you is. Also if you agree to a union between our families, my being your servant will make the union more ironclad. Even if you don't agree to a union, I will still faithfully serve you regardless of what my family says." Ravel said blushing horribly while Rachael grimaced at the last part. Shinji nodded to the young Phenex, seeing her reasons were the same as Rias and Kuroka's. Looking back at Rachael, the Phenex matriarch continued on.

"The other four women are the former servants of my third child Riser Phenex." Rachael began. "After finding out that you'll have the right to have your peerage, they have put in numerous requests to be traded, but Riser refused them every time yet they did not give up. My son almost killed them in anger until my other sons Ruvel and Ridar intervened and I convinced him to trade them to me. I'm would like to trade them to you if you are willing." Rachael explained. "This is Xuelan, Riser's former Rook."

Xuelan is a fairly tall, well-endowed woman of Chinese decent, with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front featured bangs that formed a slight V-shape across her forehead. Her outfit consisted of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao had a hole in the chest area, giving view to Xuelan's breasts and cleavage. She also wore black arm guards over her forearms.

"This is Siris, Riser's former Knight." Rachael said indicating the woman.

Siris is a tall young woman (the tallest of the five at six-foot even) with the long blue-tinted black hair, and brown eyes. Her hair has five thin ponytails spiraling out around her head, which were held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents that was modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red short-shorts that showed off her long and toned legs, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. In the center of her top was a diamond-shaped hole that gave everyone a clear view of her breasts and cleavage. Her weapon of choice, secured firmly on her back, was a _Zweihänder_ - a two-handed broadsword.

"And these are Riser's former Pawns; the Catgirl duo Ni and Li." Rachael said indicating the catgirls.

The catgirl on the right had pinkish hair in a braid; the one of the left had light bluish hair in a ponytail. They both wore boxing gloves that were the same color as their hair, and rather provocative school girl outfits. Their cat ears stuck out of their hairs and their tails were swaying from side-to-side behind them. Their uniforms had bright yellow ribbons on their chests, the lower half of their shirts were trimmed up high, exposing the bottom half of their breasts, short skirts that barely showed the edges of their butts, and shoes that matched their hair color.

Shinji focused on the five beautiful and gorgeous young women whom all share the same desire; to serve him as members of his peerage. He could see they all wanted this; they weren't really doing much at hiding the love and lust present in their eyes from him. He could also see the conviction and determination to see this through. It was looking like his father Dante was right; he [Shinji] really wasn't doing much work at finding servants to serve him; they were all coming to him making this ridiculously easy.

"I agree to make them my servants." Shinji said getting the five women to let out relived sighs. He summoned his set, grasping his first Bishop piece before approaching Ravel and pressed the piece to her breasts. The young Phenex smiled happily as she felt the magics take effect, feeling the essence of her new lord and master enter her body, binding her to him now and forever. She would serve him to the best of her ability; using her immense powers to ensure he succeeds in all endeavors he undertook, to smite all who were foolish enough to challenge his unrivaled might, to pleasure him when he desired to partake of her luscious and delectable body. She would be his Bishop… the Strongest Bishop in the entire Underworld!

With the ritual done, Ravel felt the spiritual connection to her master, as well as the tremendous power she now felt after becoming his servant. Bowing to her new master, Ravel spoke; "Thank you for taking me as your servant Shinji-sama. I'll serve you with unwavering loyalty."

"You're welcome Ravel-san." Shinji said to his newest servant. Turning to Rachael, he and Phenex matriarch did the trade ritual; him signing the forms and then performing the chant. Soon the former Phenex servants were now connected to their new master Shinji Belial. They bowed to him, feeling the immense power they now had as his servants.

"Ravel Phenex, Xuelan, Siris, Ni and Li," Shinji listed off his new servants who stood at attention. "These are Rias Gremory, my Queen, and Kuroka my Bishop through a Mutation Piece." He introduced. He was pleased to see his servants give each other respectful bows. "My new servants, as I told Rias and Kuroka, you will only have to call me Shinji-sama or Shinji-dono when we are in public. When we are in private, you can call me Shinji-kun. Is that understood?" he asked. His new servants were shocked at that, but realized he was trying to make them comfortable. "Lady Phenex is there anything else you wish add or talk about." He asked snapping the woman out her reverie.

"No Lord Shinji Belial. Though I just received confirmation on Rias becoming your Queen."

"I'm assuming that Lord Gremory has told you of the bylaw that his daughter found and used."

Sigh. "Yes. It came as a great shock and my husband didn't believe it at first until Lord Gremory showed him the bylaw. While disappointed, he will not make a fuss over this since your Queen legally ended her engagement with my third son Riser and really we have way to counter this at all." Rachael said. "I leave my daughter in your care." Rachael said standing and giving Shinji a bow. Turning towards her daughter, Rachael spoke; "Do the Phenex proud my daughter. You carry our pride and honor due to your choice in becoming a servant. Serve him faithfully as everything that makes the Phenex great rides on you." With her piece said, Rachael left with Desdemona escorting her out.

"Well now, my new servants let's get you settled in before we head to training to see just how powerful you are." Shinji said to his servants. They nodded following her new King and his Queen.

* * *

And cut! Chapter five is done! I hope you like it. The first five chapters are dealing with Shinji becoming a devil and assimilating himself into devildom. As you've read, he's got the girl of his dreams Rias, the black neko Kuroka and now Ravel, Xuelan, Siris, Ni and Li. You're probably asking; "Why introduce them so early?", "Why make them Shinji's servants?" and "Why did you make it this way?"

The reason my dear readers is simple; I hate Riser Phenex. He's arrogant, pompous, demeans women by treating them as sex objects, and just a total douchebag. There is a doujin of where Riser rapes Rias in front of Issei, which disgusted me since due to his character I could actually see Riser doing such a thing to Rias. And it's only a matter of time before a follow up doujin was done where he rapes Akeno, Koneko and Asia. So you can see why I'm bashing this fucker HARD! Truthfully I plan on killing him off somehow but I don't know how yet.

As for his sister Ravel, I like her and her character and I wanted to do something different. So having Ravel (who is not Riser's Bishop) have an intense crush on Shinji and wanting to become his servant like Rias parallels her desire to be with and be of use to Issei in the light novels, anime and manga. The fierce loyalty she gave to her brother and later Issei will be given to Shinji. For her not being Riser's Bishop, the explanation is that she refused Riser's deals to serve him because of her feelings for Shinji.

For the others, I like them as they just resonate with me for some reason. Another reason is that if you go to Highschool DxD dot wika dot com, look up female characters, there are not a lot of female characters I can give Shinji as they are: either enemies or already taken. So I am challenged with finding suitable members to serve him, while making sure there is a good story for you to read.

So read and review. Flames will be ignored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omakes!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 1: Alternate scene between Shinji and Sona

"Thank you for the compliment Lord Belial. But I must ask why Rias is with you?" Sona asked bringing attention to the Gremory Heiress.

Rias explained how she used a bylaw to free herself from riser and her unwanted engagement, with Shinji revealing that he's an Ultimate-class devil rivaling the Satans. Sona, shocked at this, immediately asks to court Shinji for a possible union, even willing to trade her servants Yura and Momo to get him to agree. Surprised at this offer, Shinji asked why she would want to trade them to him. Her answer was that the two have romantic feelings for him and have been begging her to trade them to him to his peerage.

"So Lord Belial, will you trade your Rook and Bishop pieces for my Rook Tsubasa Yura and my Bishop Momo Hanakai." Sona asked. Yura and Momo were looking at him the most dreaded weapon in a woman's arsenal… the Puppy Eyes; putting all their love and admiration for him into the look. It was too much for Shinji to resist. He summoned his set and grabbed him a Bishop and Rook piece getting happy looks from Yura and Momo.

"Shall we trade Sona-sempai?" Shinji asked holding out his pieces. They performed the trade ritual; Shinji signing the forms and the two speaking the chant. Yura and Momo felt their connections to Sona vanish, replaced by a new connection to their new King Shinji Belial and felt even more powerful than ever. With the ritual complete, the two new Belial servants stood and bowed to their new King.

"We are yours now and forever Shinji-sama. We live for you and you alone." The two said in unison to their King before turning to Rias. "We won't lose to you Rias-san! You may have been first recruit, but the war for Shinji-sama's heart has just begun!"

"Fufufufu! Is that right Shinji-kun's Rook and Bishop?" Rias said with a sickeningly sweet smile. "I don't mind showing you your places, which is beneath me. There is a reason why I am Queen." She said her smile turning down right evil and sadistic. The three Belial servants stood, glaring at each other with such intensity that one could see actual lightning shooting between their eyes.

Shinji wondered if he did the right thing by trading for Yura and Momo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 2: Shinji's Knights – Katase and Murayama

"Thank you once again Shinji-kun for your valued assistance against this vile males." Katase said giving a smile to Shinji before returning to glare at the Perverted Trio. She has light-pink hair reaching her shoulders with a white headband in it, reddish-brown eyes, an athletic and fairly buxom body hidden beneath her white and black Kendo uniform. She tightened her hold on her Shinai as she thought about the various punishments she and Murayama were going to put them through.

"I agree you have helped us exact divine retribution on these dogs time and again." Murayama said. She has long brown hair with shoulder-length bangs and twin tails held up with red ties, light brown eyes, also having an athletic and fairly buxom body hidden by her Kendo uniform. She gave a few swings of her Shinai and smirked darkly at seeing the Perverted Trio flinch.

"No problem my beautiful Kendoka." Shinji said with a charming smile that left both girls blushing madly and the trio glaring at him angrily. "I leave these three fools in your capable hands. Sooner or later they'll learn the lesson." He said walking off and ignoring the cries of pain and mercy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for giving us your time Shinji-san." Murayama said as she saw Shinji enter the Kendo Club's HQ. After a few days of intense thinking, talking, arguing and negotiations she and Katase and come to a very important decision.

"Yes my Kendoka." Shinji said with his now usual charming smile. The two Kendoka blushed deeply before getting a hold of themselves.

"Shinji-kun you have helped us and many other girls keep their privacy from violated by the Perverted Trio for two years." Katase began.

"You have the support and respect of the entire female student body for your selfless actions, the Kendo Club included." Murayama continued.

"But you've also gained a following not unlike Kiba-kun's." Katase continued on. "Murayama and I are two of the many girls that have been smitten by your gentlemanly and respectful attitude towards women, your kind and caring personality, and your graceful handsomeness."

"As such, we wish to become your girlfriends." Murayama finished.

"You both want to be my girlfriends? You two are going to share me?" Shinji asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Murayama and I are BFFs since childhood." Katase said. "We realized that this path is easiest on our friendship and also you'll not hurt us or play favorites." She added.

"But that means that the other girls who like me will be heart broken and I can't bear the thought of doing such a thing to those poor maidens." Shinji said luring them in.

"Ah Shinji-kun!" the two gushed at how he cared about the other girls' feelings.

"But... we want to date you so badly! I wish there was some way that we could!" Murayama exclaimed.

At hearing that, Shinji paused.

_My Devil-senses are tingling!_ He thought as he turned back to them. "You do?"

"Yes! We'll give anything to be with you!" she stated getting a determined nod from Katase.

Shinji gave them a charming smile, his mind already coming to a very favorable plan. "Well my Kendoka, please follow me while talk this out. My offer will give you your hearts' desires if you agree." He said getting the girls to smile and follow him before he transported his small group to his mansion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji smiled as he watched his newest servants; Katase and Murayama – Knights happily get along with his other servants. A _small_ part of him did feel bad for manipulating them to join his peerage, but it was crushed by his devil mentality of greed and lust. Lust for them being very beautiful girls who would only grow more beautiful in time. Greed because they are master swordswomen and it turned out they are natural Holy Sword users wielding a Holy Sword each; Katase having the **Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi**, Murayama having the **Kusanagi no Tsurugi**.

Yes he made the right decision in making those two his servants.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 3: Shinji's Legendary/Mythological Creature Hunt 1: **Chaos Karma Dragon** Tiamat

"What do want with me boy?" Tiamat asked as she stared down at the boy. He stood at 5'11", gray hair with sliver tint, a graceful face with silvery grayish-blue eyes, wearing an aristocratic robes.

"Hello Tiamat-san, I am Shinji Belial, formerly Shinji Ikari." Shinji introduced with a bow before returning to his full height and staring up at the massive-sized, azure-blue dragon.

"The boy who killed those giant angels and restored the Earth?!" Tiamat asked in surprise. She along with every person in the supernatural knew of Shinji Ikari. So the rumors of him joining the Underworld were true. "So… you wish for me to join your peerage, right?"

Shinji smiled. "Yes, I've heard of your power as part of the **Godai RyūŌ** (Five Great Dragon Kings). Of the five you are the strongest with Satan-level power, and you have centuries of experience that will be of great help to me. Also there will be the chance to face powerful opponents."

"Really?" Tiamat asked, intrigued at the prospect of fighting. Dragons are known for attracting strong allies and enemies "How?"

"The Rating Game." Shinji said simply. "I'm an Ultimate-Class Devil and a Satan-in-training. I plan on having my peerage to be one if not the strongest in the Underworld. That distinction currently goes to Sirzechs Lucifer who is in the Top 10 of the "World's Strongest" list. My older brother is also the Undisputed Champion of the Rating Game, being the No. 1 ranking champion. I plan on taking his spot by defeating him for it." Shinji explained.

"And why come to me? Why not the others?"

"Simple really, you were the only one we had solid leads on. You are considered to be the Ultimate Familiar by the Familiar Master. Yu-Long has had various sightings but no solid leads. Vritra is currently sealed in a Sacred Gear. Midgardsormr is too lazy and far too massive to have around. And Fafnir is too perverted for my tastes." Shinji listed off. "Out of the five, you are the only one that I find suitable to join. Plus as the White Dragon Emperor it is only a matter of time before the Red Dragon Emperor will show himself."

"Mmm." Tiamat hummed before coming to a decision. "Fine I'll join you and become your servant. I've become bored lately and maybe serving you will alleviate it. Also the chance to avenge myself against that bastard Ddraig is too much to pass up" She said as her body glowed a bluish light. When it died down, Shinji raised his eyebrows at her; she stood at six-foot even, azure blue hair, light green eyes, pale skin, a shapely and buxom body with massive breasts, thin waist, shapely hips, and long toned legs… she was also naked as the day she was born. "Surprised?" she asked. "I'm one of the few dragons who possess the ability to take on a human form." she said as moved to Shinji pressing and rubbing her massive assets against him sensually, getting Shinji to blush deeply to the point he looked like a tomato.

Getting over his shock, Shinji smiled as he took out a Mutation Piece and bound the Great Dragon King (technically Queen) to him as his Rook. He teleported them to his mansion and had his way with the female Dragon King.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Phenex Courting, Explanations, Reasons

RWOL here with chapter 6 of Rise of the Satan: Shinji Satan.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Chapter 6: Phenex Courting, Explanations, Reasons and Rivalries

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

It took an hour for Shinji's new servants to get settled in. With their belongings unpacked and put away, Shinji and his peerage made their way to the Belial gym. Ravel was beaming with happiness at finally being with her crush. To say that Ravel is happy to serve her Shinji-sama is a massive understatement.

When Second Impact happened, it was a mad scramble to figure out who was behind it. An entire continent gone in a massive fiery explosion that flooded the world, knocking the plant itself off its axis, and 3½ billion humans dying in less than a month. It was the most horrific tragedy in human history, eclipsing the Holocaust by a wide margin. Then the Impact War came, a massive two year long war that was WWIII and WWIV combined and on steroids. It was where the world governments blamed each other and tore into each other with reckless abandon before they realized that fighting was pointless without actual proof and used the rest of their resources to help in reconstruction.

Twelve years later, in the year 2014, the Angel Wars started, and the Underworld had its first clue thanks in part to Shinji Ikari. Everyone; human, devil, angel, fallen angel, yokai, dragons and gods tuned in to see the fate of Earth and humanity itself on the line and in the hands of four special children. Of the four, one of them would rise to the forefront, becoming the face of humanity's last hope, becoming the greatest of heroes, a legend of legends and a messiah to humans… Shinji Ikari. Many devils watched as Shinji fought the Fallen Angel menace to protect the last of humanity, Ravel more than others.

When she first laid her eyes on him, it was love at first sight. The soft brown hair, those lovely blue eyes, that boyishly handsome face… he was an Adonis to her but now as a pure-blooded devil of the Belial he is God… a Devil God! As the Angel Wars raged on, she tuned in time again and again to see her Shinji-sama in action, seeing him battle those wretched Fallen Angels and being victorious against them.

She was curious about Shinji; that curiosity led to fascination, fascination into obsession, obsession into lust, and lust into love. He's like a drug to her; an addiction she wouldn't get cured from no matter what anyone says or tries to do. She had to thank Shinji's friend, the military otaku Kensuke Aida, because she could visit the website the otaku created to show the world that it had a new Messiah. Not only did Ravel have access to Shinji's battles with the Angels, but also glimpses in his personal life as well, allowing her to see the kind of person Shinji really is, not the fake persona most people put on as 'masks'.

A part of her had expected that Shinji would act like an arrogant and pompous ass, but she was thankfully proven incorrect. While Asuka Langley Soryu flaunted herself like she was God's greatest gift to mankind, Shinji revealed a humble and polite personality. He didn't care for the fame and glory like Asuka, actually wanting to protect his fellow humans even if they didn't deserve it in Ravel's opinion. He shied away from it; the lime light, the glory, the fame, the chance for immortality! He turned his back on such opportunities, and she wondered why.

It took her a while to figure out why Shinji didn't want the lime light so desperately like that Asuka girl, and in the final days of the Angel Wars she finally had an epiphany.

Shinji had seen the truth behind being a celebrity before he even was one. He knew that he would not have genuine happiness if he gave in like Asuka and set himself up for a very painful and lonely fall. Being a celebrity meant having an intrusive life; constantly being stalked by paparazzi, people always watching your every move, always judging you for every little thing you do, being jealous that you're successful while they're not, only being loved because of your celebrity status, and dropped like a bad habit when something bigger and better came along.

He was content to live in anonymity; to not be noticed by the whole but the few he truly cared for and who cared for him.

Now that she's his servant, she would be part of the 'few' who truly cared for him. Oh his status and future statuses are nice bonuses, but she knew he wanted someone to love and care for him as Shinji Belial, not Shinji Belial the Angel Slayer, Messiah, and future Satan. As a woman who wants to be loved for herself and not her titles and property, Ravel could easily understand her new master and his mind-set towards fame. Being part of the Phenex Clan, being a splitting image of her mother (who is considered the most beautiful in the Phenex Clan) and having such immense powers for her age, Ravel had gained quite the following having gained the moniker of **Phenex Princess of Perdition **by her fans due to her immensely powerful and pitch-black Pyrokinesis. She knew that her male fans would only want her for her power, fortune, looks and the right to brag that they're tapping her ass. She'll be nothing more than a trophy wife and she DID NOT want that.

While he may dislike it, she could see that he was adjusting, adapting to being super famous instead of hiding or running away. He will make a fine Satan one day.

For Xuelan, Siris, Ni and Li the four were also ridiculously happy to serve someone like Shinji. Now they have a kind and honorable master, someone who would care for and love them. Someone who would see and treat them as women, not as sex objects like Riser. While they were thankful for Riser for giving them new and better lives, he was a sexist bastard; looking down and demeaning women, even his own servants and mother (but not to her face). He was also cruel, threatening to immolate them if they didn't follow his orders to the letter. He only wanted them for their looks and in some way they fulfilled one of his sexual fetishes.

With Xuelan, she fulfilled his fetish for Chinese women and his fetish for large breasted women. With Siris, she fulfilled his fetish for women wearing chainmail, and again large breasted women. With Ni and Li, they fulfilled his fetish for catgirls. The things he made them do made them feel dirty and violated. They still kept their maidenhood intact; given he claimed they weren't worthy of sleeping with him, but to wear sexually demeaning outfits while he masturbates to them wearing it left them feeling sullied.

"Alright," Shinji said breaking through the thoughts of his new servants. "This is how it's going to go down. Ravel, Xuelan, Siris, Ni and Li you'll be tested by my nii-san's peerage members to see just how powerful you are." Shinji said. "Due to finding out that I'm a near Satan-level Ultimate-class devil; any servants I recruit will have a drastic increase in their powers." He explained to his stunned servants. "Yes, when I made you my servants, your yoki levels increased greatly."

"As did ours." Rias spoke up. "I was in the zenith of Upper A-Class, now as Shinji-kun's Queen I'm S-Class along with Kuroka though she is now SS-Class." The Crimson Queen explained with Kuroka nodding. "Because of this you're immensely stronger than before and we're going to see just how powerful you've become."

"I'm a Queen-level Rook and I'm in the A-Class range." Xuelan said getting impressed looks from her new peerage mates and master.

"I'm a Queen-level Knight, also in the A-Class range." Siris said with a proud smirk.

"I too should be in the S-Class range like Rias-san since becoming your servant Shinji-sama." Ravel said to her master.

"We're Queen-level Pawns, our power being Mid A-Class." Ni began.

"Alone we're strong, but as tag-team we're lethal." Li added. "We once eliminated all the Pawns, a Knight, A Bishop and a Rook of the opposing peerage in a Rating Game once." She said getting her new master to become even more impressed.

"Plus our experience in the Rating Game will benefit you greatly when start to compete." Siris added, getting nods from the group.

"Well then I'm impressed." Shinji said with a charming smile getting his new servants to blush. "My father once joked that I wouldn't have to work _too hard_ to get servants for my peerage. Looks like he was right, I gained such powerful and capable servants and you all came to me!" He chuckled as his servants chuckled as well. It was true; six of his servants came to him while the other one was the one that he came in search of. "Well let's get started." He said teleporting them to the gym.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

"Impressive!" was all Shinji could say as he watched his newest servants in actions. Ravel was definitely in the S-Class range, as she went toe-to-toe with his brother's Bishop. While Diehauser's Bishop was no pushover, she was getting a serious workout against Ravel who seemed to have limitless stamina and power given the amount of magic attacks she's throwing around like its fucking candy. Her Pyrokinesis was powerful; he could actually feel the intense heat of her fires from where he was standing with his brother, mother and father. Desdemona dabbed a face towel on her forehead, sweating from such intense heat, thankful she's dressed in her gym gear.

Turning, Shinji saw his Rook Xuelan also proving to be quite strong as she sparred with Diehauser's Rook. The Chinese Rook's martial arts prowess was masterful, clearly showing Xuelan's dedication to the art. She seemed to prefer kick-based styles, sometimes employing hand-styles to mix it up and keep her opponent off balance. He was surprised that she had Pyrokinesis like Ravel, but it seemed limited to her fighting styles and was using it to enhance her style's potency.

Focusing on Siris, the Queen-level Knight was also proving her might as she clashed with Diehauser's Knight. He was having some trouble keeping up with their immense speed, only seeing them as blurs most of the time, and only catching their afterimages a few seconds after they're made. He heard the numerous crashes of steel against steel as their swords met time and again, they too nothing more than just blurs to the young Belial's eyes.

Li and Ni had his brother's Pawns on the robes. Despite the numbers advantage, Ni and Li were running circles around Diehauser's Pawns. Their speed and agility made them too nimble to catch, allowing the graceful catgirls to weave in, around and through their [Diehauser's Pawns] numbers and attacks. The twins also used their playful natures to infuriate the other Pawns, making it easier for the twins to further challenge the Pawns.

"Well Otou-san, you were right." Shinji said to his new father.

"Hm?" Dante hummed looking at his youngest child.

"About the peerage thing. I didn't even have to search to find such capable servants. All but one came to me. So I didn't even have to lift a finger." He explained getting his father to chuckle. "Speaking of which, where do you rank my newest servants?" he asked knowing that they would have greater experience at seeing how powerful his servants currently were.

The elder Belials looked back at the various spars, their eyes calculating and analytical as they studied. After a few moments of silence, it was Diehauser who spoke first. "Your Rook Xuelan is Queen-level, which is easy to see. I'd say her prior level of power was most likely borderline Upper A-Class. Now after becoming your servant, she's borderline lower S-Class." He began. "It is the same for Siris; Queen-level being borderline lower S-Class."

"Your Pawns Ni and Li," Desdemona started taking over. "They were most likely Mid A-Class and are now Upper A-Class." She noted. "Ravel is now S-Class like your Queen Rias." She added.

"You have quite the peerage thus Shinji." Diehauser told his younger brother while looking over his [Shinji's] servants. "Riser's former servants are all Queen-level in ability." He said.

"They are?" Shinji asked curiously.

Diehauser nodded before answering. "Yes. It is one of the _few_ reasons I respect Riser Phenex; he was able to find top-quality servants with such immense potential, quickly showing they're Queen-level prowess. It is one of the reasons why Riser has never lost a Rating Game thus far. This shows he has an eye for talent and knows how to exploit it." He explained.

Shinji just shook his head, wondering what else can happen in his new life; Ultimate-Class and Super-Devil, the Longinus Divine Dividing and Regulus Nemea (which he gave to Rias), Kuroka and Rias becoming his servants because they love him, Sona wanting a potential union between their houses (and with him being able to multiple wives he may end up making a Belial/Gremory/Sitri/Phenex union), Ravel Phenex also wanted to court him and like Rias and Kuroka became his servant out of her love for him, and four of this Riser Phenex's former servants traded themselves to him.

"Well then let's get started on your training. I noticed you were having problems keeping track of Siris. As such we'll focus on your speed and increasing your ability to keep track of fast opponents." Dante said as he summoned a white colored body stocking. "You'll wear this weighted body stocking beneath your regular clothing every day from now on, only removing it when you bath and sleep." Dante told his son who flashed the body stocking on with magic. "The weight will increase once you get accustomed to each level. Right now your level one, and once you get accustomed to that, you'll increase to level 2, 3 and so forth." Dante explained. "It also has magic seals to help keep it fresh and clean after you take if off. So let's cracking!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, I never knew the meaning of 'dead tired' until now." Xuelan moaned out as she rested from the spars she had with the "Strongest Rook". The Chinese Rook now knew why the aforementioned Rook was seen as _one of the most powerful_ Rooks in the entire Underworld. While she was dead tired, Xuelan couldn't help the swell of pride within her at knowing she was able to go up against "Strongest Rook" if only for a little while. She would reach that level, both for herself and for her master Shinji; she would become not his "Strongest" but his "Ultimate Rook"!

Siris was feeling the same way, having experienced firsthand the power of the "Strongest Knight", she was more determined to reach and surpass that level, to become the "Ultimate Knight". These thoughts were also echoed by her fellow peerage mates: Rias resolved herself to be Grayfia's equal; Kuroka already considered herself the "Strongest Bishop"; Ravel resolving to become the "Ultimate Bishop" each; Ni and Li resolving to become the "Ultimate Pawns".

Shinji approached his servants, also tired but happy with his progress. He had made it to level 4 with the weighted body stocking and was improving with his Divine Dividing. He had created a powerful projectile attack he dubbed "Dragon Shot". Rias had also improved with her Regulus Nemea, improving her battle style with it. Her servants had also trained, wanting to improve themselves as well. That and they knew that Rias would push them to improve in all areas so they can better protect themselves.

"I'm happy to say I made the right choice in making you my servants." He said to his new servants and getting them blush lightly. "You all impressed me with your powers, skills and abilities, and I'm deeply honored that you chose to serve me." He said honestly getting his new servants to blush even more. This was just one of the many reasons they wanted to serve him. Despite his current position and future position as a Satan, he's not allowing the fame to go this head. He also didn't see them as tools like other devils saw their servants; he saw them as people, those who would become part of the group that would love and care for him. "Now then why don't the girls go relax in the hot spring and get to know each other. You're not just peerage mates; you're a team and family. As such, I want you to see and treat each other as such." He explained getting nods from his servants. Before parting with his servants, he gave them each a kiss, leaving them swooning as they left and went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Belial Hot Spring**

Rias sighed, always happy to take a dip in a hot spring and just relax, especially after such grueling training with Diehauser and his peerage. _At this rate, I can possibly achieve Ultimate-class myself, which would only bring me closer to Shinji-kun. _Rias mused. _Watch out Grayfia, you may be the "Strongest Queen" in the entire Underworld, but soon I'll be the "Ultimate Queen"! _Rias vowed before focusing on relaxing more.

She looked over to see Ravel was floating about in the water, her hair forming a golden halo around her head in the water. Kuroka, Xuelan and Siris were resting against the edge of the hot spring, their hair free of their usual styles, and were partaking of sake Kuroka summoned from her personal stash. Akeno sat near her [Rias], her _long _hair free and sipping some Dragon Lily tea she summoned. Koneko, Ni and Li also lounged around near the rocks making up the border surrounding the spring.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you." Desdemona said getting the other women's attention. The group turned to see the Belial matriarch enter the towel wrapped around her shapely MILF body was a size too small. Desdemona discarded the towel as she sank into the rejuvenating waters of the spring. Sighing as she was fully submerged the Belial matriarch focused her attention on her youngest son's servants. "Now girls I don't want to come off as a hard-ass, but I want to know your intentions concerning my son. Given his life until his reincarnation you can understand why I'm inquiring your intentions." She said getting looks of understanding from the girls (Shinji's servants). "Since I've already spoken to you Kuroka, you don't need to reiterate your reasons. Rias you can start."

The Belial Queen looked Desdemona unflinchingly before answering. "It is not because he's the Angel Slayer or a Satan-in-training if that's what you're thinking." Rias said seriously. "I could care less about those things. I truly and genuinely care for Shinji-kun. I want to be with him because I love him." Rias stated. "That is why I was happy when Shinji-kun revealed his Ultimate-class status, with the bylaw I found I could finally free myself of Riser and be with the man that I wanted and love." She said getting Desdemona to scrutinize her until finally nodding her head in acceptance.

"I can see it in your eyes Rias-san; you're telling the truth about this." She said. "Besides if you had been lying then the truth spell I casted would have activated." She said gesturing to the large magic seal glowing softly underneath them. The Shinji Belial and Rias Gremory peerages were surprised to see the Belial matriarch had set up such an elaborate seal so quickly since she had just gotten into the spring a few moments ago. "This seal will determine if you're telling the truth; green means your truthful, red means you're lying and you'll then be forced to tell the truth." She explained. "Now Ravel you revealed that you have crush on Shinji-kun, and you serving him is to prove your love and devotion. Is that true?"

"Yes Lady Desdemona." Ravel said getting the seal to glow green signifying she's truthful. Desdemona nodded; appeased that Ravel truly loved her youngest son. Turning to the former Phenex servants who had steely gazes, the Belial matriarch considered her options.

"Xuelan, why exactly did you want to be traded to Shinji's peerage." She asked the Rook.

The busty Chinese Rook sighed before answering; "I wanted a kind, loving and honorable master." The Seal glowed green, she was telling the truth. "While grateful that Riser gave me a better life, he's a sexist pig and a man-whore. He treated me like an inferior simply because I'm a woman. No matter what I did, it was never good enough for him. He's also cruel, threatening to immolate those who were disobedient. I pushed myself hard to gain High-Class status so I break away from him as soon as possible." She explained, the seal remaining green throughout the explanation. "Like Ravel, I too have romantic/sexual feelings for Shinji-sama. While his current positions and future position are nice bonuses, they aren't him. I'll see and love him as Shinji Belial." She said the seal still green.

"Is it the same for all you?" Desdemona asked the other former Phenex servants. They echoed Xuelan's thoughts and explanation. The seal glowed green for each 'speech' from the girls. "What about your former peerage mates, do they feel the same about Riser." She asked curiously.

"Yes." Siris said. "They just hide it better than us. A few wanted to go Stray, but didn't since they didn't want to be hunted." She explained. "Plus they didn't think about actually trading themselves to Shinji-sama like we did. If they did, they probably feared Riser's reactions; he would have killed the four of us had his older brothers not interfered and his mother convinced him to make us free pieces." She went on. "Besides when he found out he would no longer be able to make Rias "his woman" due to the engagement being called off with that bylaw, he's been up in arms trying to find a way to get it back set up. So they may take advantage of that and trade themselves, either to Shinji-sama or someone else we'll have to see." She finished.

The others really didn't know what to think about that. Rias disliked Riser from the first moment she met him, his sexist views and holier than thou attitude rubbed her the wrong way. She was happy to finally be free of him and the best part, she did it legally and there was _literally _no way for him to counter this and try to force her back. Desdemona sighed knowing that even with the bylaw Rias found, there might be problems given how this Riser seems to be. The former Phenex servants didn't really give a damn about their former master; they were free of him and now have a new and better master.

"Well anyway, I'm happy Shinji was able to get servants who truly care for him as a person and not about the titles, accomplishments and future positions he has. I thank you for giving me your reasons for wanting to serve my son." Desdemona said with a smile before getting up and leaving. The servants of Shinji Belial just went back to relaxing before Rias coughed and got her fellow peerage mates' attention.

"We need talk." She said getting raised but only Kuroka figured out what the talk was about.

"About what?" Siris asked a bit agitated. She wanted to relax damn it! Then once that was done, she would plot to get her master to herself.

"About Shinji-kun and our feelings for him." Rias answered. "We all love Shinji-kun that much is clear. But…"

"But nothing Rias-san." Kuroka said with narrowed eyes. "Just because Shinji-kun returns _**your**_ feelings and vice-versa doesn't mean you can monopolize him. We," she said gesturing to herself and the others (Xuelan, Siris, Ravel, Ni and Li). "Have to fight extra hard just to get a piece of his heart for ourselves. So don't go saying things about not losing to us and that in the end Shinji-kun will choose you."

"Now what a minute…" Rias tried to say but was cut off Ravel.

"It matters not who gets in my way; in the end it is I who will be Shinji-sama's favorite." The Phenex Princess said. Ravel sent her master's other servants a hard and dark glare. "You'll soon discover that my love and loyalty for Shinji-sama is far beyond anything you've ever comprehended, as there is nothing, _**NOTHING**_, I won't do for Shinji-sama. I will become his _most trusted _servant, the one he can always count on to get the job done, done right and efficiently." Ravel promised.

"Big words brat, but with nothing much up top or down at the bottom, you'll be having a hard time getting his attention." Siris said smugly getting the Phenex to glare at her since most of the members of their master's peerage (Rias, Kuroka, Xuelan and Siris) were well-endowed, very shapely and buxom.

"Hey!" Ni cried indignantly.

"Breasts aren't everything!" Li shouted while covering her smaller breasts. Just because she and her sister were modest D-cups didn't mean anything! Shinji-sama would still love them anyway!

"While that is true," Xuelan began. "Most guys do tend to fixate on breasts, with some believing that the bigger they are the better they are." The Chinese Rook said. "While we can all safely say that Shinji-sama isn't that shallow to lust after us for our breast size alone, he will at times fixate on them." She explained getting nods, four (Ravel, Ni & Li, and Koneko) were reluctant.

"Alright enough!" Rias shouted flaring her massive yoki to get them to shut up and listen. "This is exactly what I wanted to talk about! The rivalry we have between us for Shinji-kun's heart!" she huffed before regaining her breath. "Look, I'll admit that I don't want to share Shinji-kun and that I want to keep him to myself. But I know that will only cause problems between us. As such, I'm willing to share if you're willing to share." She said looking each member in the eye. "There will be some competition for his heart, plenty of one-uping each other, but I believe Shinji-kun's heart is big enough to fit all of us inside and the others when he gains more servants." She said. "Let's not have this rivalry ruin Shinji-kun, he may not show but he's under a lot of pressure to live to up the standards he's been given. I know firsthand what's it like to be a noble and thus I know how much pressure Shinji-kun is under to uphold the honor of the Belial." Rias revealed. "He's a future Satan, and from the glimpses I've seen from my onii-sama Sirzechs, that is a _demanding_ position. We are his peerage, his faithful servants and he needs to know that he can count on us when needed. We can't do that if we're fighting each other over him." She said hoping her speech was enough to rally them to this. This was the only compromise she knew that keep the fighting and problems down to a minimum.

Her fellow peerage mates looked at each other, having silent conversations as they thought over Rias' words. It was Kuroka who spoke up first. "Truthfully I have no problem with this. I knew that there'll be several women after Shinji-kun. As long as Shinji still remembers, loves and cares for me, then I'm happy." She explained.

"I can agree to that." Xuelan said after a few moments. "We should have known what we were getting into when we decided to serve Shinji-sama. This won't perfect but I know we can make it work. As long as we don't try to ruin each other's chances to have some time with him, then it should workout then." She explained getting nods from her fellow former Phenex servants. The peerage of Shinji Belial agreed to Rias' suggestion, making a compromise/truce to share their master and keep their rivalry to an acceptable level.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji was in his brother's office talking about his dilemma of getting a dragon to join him. Diehauser looked over the information they had on dragons, knowing that only the most prominent such as the True Dragon, Dragon God, Heavenly Dragons, Evil Dragons, and Five Great Dragon Kings were still 'active'. Great Red was in the Dimensional Gap, Ophis was wandering the world, the Heavenly Dragons are sealed in the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing respectively, the Evil Dragons were MIA along with most of the Dragon Kings.

"Wait that's it." Diehauser said snapping his fingers. Shinji looked at his brother questionably, wondering what he figured out. "You may be able to get one of the Five Great Dragon Kings as a servant. The Familiar Master Zatouji has information on Tiamat, leader of the Five Great Dragon Kings. If I can get in touch with him, I'm sure he'll help you given who you are." Diehauser explained. Shinji nodded and thanked his brother before leaving.

As he walked back to his wing, Shinji thought about his newest servants. He knew that while he loved Rias, he could in time love the others (just not as much as Rias as she'll always be his favorite). He knew that he would have to find a way to spend equal time with them so they don't feel left out. He snapped his fingers when he had revelation.

_A picnic! _He thought. That would be a great way to start off getting to know his new servants. Also it gave him the chance if he still has cooking skills. So he headed to the Belial kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

The kitchen staff in Castle Belial had been surprised when Shinji had walked into the kitchen. In the many _years_ the servants have spent working in the Castle's kitchen not once had a member of the Family walked into the kitchen and politely asked to use some of the appliances. For the kitchen staff it was unheard of, a member of the Family wanting to cook, to actually do something for themselves rather than let the servants take care of it. So, they'd done as asked, they'd given Shinji everything he asked for without complaint and didn't ask any questions. The head chef had asked if their cooking was not satisfying, with Shinji assuring that they did a fine job and he enjoyed their food.

He revealed that his hobby is cooking, having been taught by the East-West master Ming Tsui, and he wanted to make sure he still had his skills. Interested, the Belial cooks allowed their new master free reign over the kitchen.

They watched in awe at his culinary skill; how he knew what was what, how to handle the tools and appliances. They watched as he bounded from stove to stove, pot to pot, counter to counter expertly checking each dish he was preparing so they didn't overcook.

Shinji prepared a small feast for the picnic he planned: temakizushi filled with sushi rice, seafood mixture of chopped shrimp, lobster and crab with vegetables; saba (mackerel) sashimi, gyoza (Japanese-styled dumplings), fried rice, and tonkatsu (deep fried pork cutlets). For the dessert he made a large an iced Cappuccino coffee cake with a chocolate graham cracker crust.

For drinks, Shinji prepared herbal tea, fruit punch and sparkling water. Smiling at himself, Shinji loaded his dishes into a large wicker picnic basket he summoned. He also told the cooks that since they were doing their job so well, they could always ask him if they needed something for the kitchen or if they had personal troubles and needed help.

Teleporting to his room, he took a quick shower, toweled off and got dressed. Summoning his favorite maids, Hilda and Yolda, he 'ordered' them to help him with his picnic, the two eagerly carrying out their orders. With that done, Shinji mentally contacted his Queen.

_(Rias-chan?) _He focused on his Queen. A few seconds later, he felt Rias respond.

_(Yes Shinji-kun?)_ Rias responded happily to her love.

_(Are you and the others are almost finished?) _Shinji asked.

_(We've actually just left the hot spring a few moments ago. We were starting prune.)_ He could hear the pout through their link. He shook his head; women loved hot springs so much that they would stay in there all day if they could.

This thought gave Shinji a devious idea, smirking devilishly at it. Focusing on his newest servants, he was quite pleased to feel their connections; both spiritual and mental. Knowing they were all listening to him, he 'spoke'. _(Well you'll all look like sexy raisins. And I just love raisins.) _He thought showing them very suggestive ways he'll 'eat' his 'sexy raisins'.

Cue a group wide blushing, stuttering and the loud _(SHINJI-KUN/SAMA!)_. Shinji just laughed, sending his laughter to them through their link, deepening their blushes as he felt both their embarrassment and a bit of indignation.

_(I'm sorry, but you all set yourselves up for that one.) _He chuckled a bit more. _(Anyway get dressed, we're all having nice picnic in the gardens.)_ He told them.

_(Hai Shinji-kun/sama.)_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The servants of Shinji Belial had quickly gotten dressed, happy to spend time with their master/love-interest. His newest servants wanted to impress him with their looks this time around, so they wore outfits that would accentuate their beauty and show off their sexy bodies, but in a tasteful way.

Along the way to their master, Rias decided to tease her newest peerage mates by mentioning her first erotic experience with Shinji, in graphic detail. As she thought, the newest servants of her beloved Shinji had blushed and stuttered when they imagined themselves trying such a thing with their master. Even Kuroka and her servants blushed (despite Koneko's best efforts not to and Kiba imaging doing something like that with a woman) Finally coming upon their master (and master's master) who was standing patiently near the French doors that led to the Belial gardens; his servants took in his appearance.

He wore a relaxed suit combo; dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, waist coat and tie, slacks and shoes. The coat, tie, and slacks were dark gray in color. His silvery-gray hair was swept back, accentuating his graceful handsomeness; his silvery-blue eyes glittered in the light like diamonds. As they looked over him, he looked over them.

His Queen Rias had her hair brushed out long, a pink, red trimmed tank top with spaghetti straps, a dark red skirt reaching her mid-thighs, and low-heeled sandals. It was clear she wasn't wearing a bra given the way her ample G-cup breasts moved unrestricted and he could see her nipples through the thin material of her tank top. Her skirt showed off her shapely and toned legs, and Shinji briefly imagined those legs wrapped around him.

Ravel wore what looked like his merchandise from the original timeline: a t-shirt with 'Shinji Ikari: Angelic Menace' printed in Old English, her hair in its normal style, skintight Capri shorts with 'SI: Angel Slayer 01' printed on the left side, and tannish women's loafers.

Xuelan was dressed in a sexy, sleeveless, Sincere Red Cheongsam dress which excellently showed off her shapely body.

Siris was dressed in a tight, white/blue belly shirt with the saying 'I Bring It!' going across the chest, which showed off the large and ample shape of her breasts, skin-tight black pants that showed off her long and toned legs with knee-high low-heel boots.

Kuroka wore a tight black, white trimmed sweater dress with Capri-styled tights and sandals.

Ni and Li wore one-piece sailor-fuku styled dresses that matched their hair, thigh-high stockings and low-heeled shoes.

Shinji's eyes darkened a bit as he looked over his sexy servants, definitely loving this aspect of his new life. Smiling Shinji teleported himself and the group to the picnic area of the Belial gardens where Hilda and Yolda were just finishing setting up. Rias, her fellow peerage mates and her servants looked on in awe at the impressive spread on the picnic tables. Smirking, Shinji took Rias' hand in his own and led her over to the table with the others following. Taking a seat, Shinji gestured for them to go ahead and eat.

"Itadakimasu." They said and started eating. As soon as Rias, her fellow peerage mates and her servants and tasted the food, nirvana exploded in their mouths.

"Sweet Lucifer!" Rias exclaimed as she dug into the fried rice and tonkatsu. Ravel was woofing down the temakizushi and saba sashimi, moaning in delight at the demonic taste. The others didn't know that such delicious food was even possible. "I have to thank the cook who made this nirvana made real!" Rias exclaimed happily, having never tasted such deliciousness. The others agreed with her, wanting the maker of such master pieces to know their thanks.

Shinji chuckled a bit before answering. "Thank you Rias-chan. I'm happy that you and the others enjoy my cooking."

Everyone looked at him surprised that he was the one to make the food for the picnic.

"You made this Shinji-san?" Koneko asked him curiously.

Shinji nodded to the white neko. "I did indeed make this. Cooking is a hobby of mine and I wanted to see if I still had it." He explained to the group. He was unprepared for his Queen to pull him over to her for a heated kiss, their tongues dueling almost fiercely and their moans a clear indicator they were enjoying tasting each other. Pulling away, Rias smiled at the stupid grin she was responsible for putting on her beloved's face.

"You're a man of many talents aren't you Shinji-kun." Rias said. "There aren't many men who can cook. Even then many in your case would have been content to just let the servants take care of such things."

"That may be true, but I've been self-sufficient for most of my life until now." He said shrugging getting the others to frown at the reminder. He went through so much due the mechanizations of the Fallen and even his own fellow humans and barely managed to survive… but at a cost most dear to himself. But now he has a chance to truly move on and leave behind his sordid past. His servants promised to make sure to always be there for him and make sure he would always know they love him for him.

Despite the dark reminder of Shinji's past life, the group had a nice time during their picnic. Shinji got to know his new servants better; from their likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams/aspirations, and future goals. While Ravel had a more PG rated past, his traded servants' pasts were almost NC-17. He learned about their time as Riser's former servants, getting Shinji to severely dislike Riser for his actions towards them. He reassured them he would do no such things with them, seeing and respecting them as women. They thanked him, reinforcing their opinion on him treating them with respect.

They continue to talk and have fun, something that helped Shinji greatly as he'd never been able to connect with others his age after the Angel Wars, but now he could relax and act like a teenager should. Albeit an ultra-rich teenager to a powerful clan of devils from the Underworld and a teenager set to join the current leadership of the Underworld to bring it one step closer to being complete.

Besides that thought, he was able to truly enjoy himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The next day, Rias found she had a couple of visitors; her sister-in-law Grayfia and nephew Millicas. Hilda and Yolda guided Grayfia and Millicas towards the atrium of Shinji's wing, where the Belial-Gremory peerages waited. The atrium was of Victorian design with two large Victorian-era styled couches with silver-white plush leather in front of each other, one of which that Shinji and Rias sat on. To Shinji's right was a medium-sized, Victorian-era styled love seat, silver white plush leather also. To Rias' left was another love seat just like its 'twin'. In front of the couches and love seat was a Waterford crystal-glass table with platinum trim and legs.

Behind Shinji stood his servants; Ravel, Kuroka, Siris, Xuelan, Ni & Li, while Rias' servants stood behind her. The oaken doors opened, the twin maids Hilda and Yolda letting in Grayfia who was dressed in normal clothes and her son. The two walked over to the now standing Shinji and Rias.

"It is good to see you again Grayfia-san." Shinji said with a slight bow to the woman.

"It is good to see you again Shinji-kun." Grayfia said pleasantly. "I'd like to introduce mine and Sirzechs' son; Millicas Gremory."

"Hello Shinji-sama. It is an honor to meet you." Millicas said bowing to the legend. He was about seven to eight years, dressed like an aristocratic church school boy with crimson hair and matching eyes. "As my Okaa-san said I am Millicas Gremory, second in line for the Gremory Clan Head position after Rias-oneesan." The young boy stated. Shinji returned the bow and gestured them to take the opposite couch which they took.

"It is an honor to meet you also Millicas-san. Rias-chan has told me much about you." Shinji told him kindly getting him flush in embarrassment. "These are my servants; Ravel Phenex and Kuroka, my Bishops. Xuelan is my Rook. Siris is my Knight. Ni and Li are my Pawns." He introduced them to Grayfia and Millicas. His servants bowed to them as they were introduced. Grayfia looked over them, recognizing Xuelan, Siris, Ni and Li from Riser's peerage. She wondered how they ended up serving Shinji now instead. "So what brings you two here to the Belial Castle?" Shinji asked starting the conversation.

"A few reasons actually Shinji-kun. Since today is my off-day, it gave me the prefect chance to see how Rias is doing as your Queen and give my son his greatest wish in meeting you." Grayfia explained. "Also I want to explain to you and Rias the consequences of her becoming your Queen."

_I don't like the sound of that. _Rias thought a bit apprehensive. "What consequences? I legally annulled my engagement to Riser with that bylaw."

"I didn't like Riser-san. He's a meanie butt." Millicas whined with a pout getting some small smiles from the others. Leave it to a child make a situation less tense.

"I do not like him either but there are still problems with Rias' way of freeing herself from him." Grayfia said with a sigh. "It has always been a tradition for the current head of a clan to set up an arrange marriage for the heir/heiress and next clan head, but your action of annulling it with that bylaw has now created ripples. The young devils who dislike their current engagements will now use this bylaw to end them." She explained.

"I still do not see the problem with this." Rias said trying to figure out why her actions are being viewed in such a negative light. "Sona was engaged like me, but managed to annual it in her own way, so why are my actions being seen as negative? I became Shinji-kun's queen not just to be free from Riser but also to be with the man I love."

"And I can understand that since I became Sirzechs' Queen for the same reason; love." Grayfia told her younger sister-in-law. "But your actions are still causing waves. Had you ended the engagement some other way, then the Gremory would have been in trouble of being ostracized by the other clans, but the bylaw has prevented that outcome…"

"But it also shows that Rias-chan does not care for tradition." Shinji said realizing the true problem. "Rias-chan's actions are being seen as a disregard for tradition, but the other clans can't do anything since she ended the engagement legally and now they are afraid that other young devils will follow her path and use it also." He explained getting Grayfia to nod. The others thought about it and realized Shinji was right.

"You are correct Shinji-kun." Grayfia smiled at him. "Riser has been raising all kinds of hell because of this and has been trying and failing to challenge it." She explained. "Thus you can see the problems in Rias' actions. Lord Gremory originally wanted this engagement to go through given that if the child born from the union managed to gain both of Rias and Riser's powers…"

"He/she will have the immortality of the Phenex combined with the immense magical prowess and power of destruction of the Gremory (and Bael)." Rias finished in a terse tone crossing her arms and emphasizing her impressive chest. "Such a devil would massively powerful, and probably even Satan material." She added not liking the idea her father had wanted to use her to bring forth an ungodly powerful devil. Shinji wrapped his arm around her and brought her close to him, his Queen relaxing almost instantly as she hugged him as close as physically possible. Rias rested her head on his left shoulder, burying her face into her beloved's neck and nuzzling him as he soothed her over their mental link.

Grayfia smiled a bit at the scene, easily seeing the love between the two of them. "With that out of the way there is still much I need to explain." She said getting Rias to sigh as she shifted to lean against her beloved, still resting her head on his shoulder. "Rias you are a High-class devil in service to an Ultimate-class devil, as such there are some rules you need to know about. These rules were created by Ajuka-sama since he foresaw such actions, mainly due to me becoming Sirzechs' Queen after the Evil Piece system was perfected." She explained getting nods of understanding. "Rias, given that Shinji is now your King and given you are also a King in conjunction to being his Queen, this gives him joint authority over your peerage." She revealed to them.

"Shinji-san can order us around as if he was our King?" Kiba asked wanting clarification.

"Yes. This is similar to the bylaws of arranged marriages; the two parties gain joint authority over their spouse's peerage." She clarified to the Gremory Knight. "Given this Shinji-kun can borrow any of your [Rias] servants as long as he has free pieces. An example is that he can borrow Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan since he only has one Knight and Rook respectively." Grayfia elaborated getting the group to nod. "Rias can do the same as long as she gains his permission since she serves him as Queen. As his Queen, your duties are to be his second-in-command; pretty much passing his orders to his other servants and keeping peace among them. You are go with him when he has business to attend to and ensure his safety…"

"Pretty much what Akeno-chan has been doing for me." Rias finished getting a nod from Grayfia an affirmative. "Anything else?" Rias asked.

"Besides seeing how you are doing since you became Shinji's Queen." Grayfia said with smirk. Rias told her how she and her peerage had been since she became Shinji's servant. She kept her first erotic experience with Shinji to herself, since her little nephew was there and all. She touched upon the intensive training, which leaves her dead tired every time but saw the affects since she's becoming stronger and stronger. She even unsealed her Bishop Gasper as the training has been a great help in controlling his own immense powers.

Said Bishop poked his head out of his cardboard box to shyly wave at Grayfia and Millicas before hiding back in it and continue playing on his Ipad. This also got Shinji to remember the first time he met Gasper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback: Three days after Rias became his Queen**

_As I was warming up for another intense training session, my mind wandered to my Queen Rias-chan who left shortly after breakfast. _

"_I have one more servant under my command." She told me as we walked back to my wing of the castle. "He is my Bishop through one of my three Mutation Pieces. But his power was too great for me to handle at the time, so my onii-sama sealed him until I could."_

"_You want to have your Bishop get trained by my nii-san's other Bishop." I realized. "Your power increase due to being my Queen and the training will allow both you and him to better control his powers."_

"_Yes." She said nodding. "I'll back around training time since it will take me a while to break the seal." She said giving me a deep kiss. I enjoyed the way her tongue massaged my own, and my moans were clear indicators of her ever-growing skill. Breaking a part, I took some joy in the blissful look on her face. _

"_Come back soon or else I'll miss those luscious lips of yours." I told her in a husky tone getting her blush deeply before she kissed me again but this time chastely. She headed to her room, got dressed and left to unseal her Bishop._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_**(Shinji-kun I have returned. We'll on our way to the gym right now.)**__ She told me through my link. Ten minutes later a red, silver outlined magic seal appeared. My beloved Rias-chan appeared in her usual gym tracksuit with a… large cardboard box at her feet. I knew that I was staring incredulously and so was my new family since I had explained to them that another member of Rias-chan's servants going to join the training sessions. _

"_Uh… Rias-chan," I began. "Please tell me that your servant is __**in**__ the cardboard box and __**is not**__ the cardboard box." I pleaded with her only to get a tinkling giggle from her. _

"_Relax Shinji-kun; my servant is in the box. Gasper." She ordered getting the box to shift a bit. The top flaps opened up and a cute lolish 'bishoujo' stuck 'her' head out and then stood up revealing 'she' was dressed in a shirt and bloomers like Koneko-chan. 'She' has platinum blonde hair in a short bob cut, ruby colored eyes, and pointed ears. "Shinji-kun, this is my Bishop Gasper Vladi. Gasper this is my King and lover Shinji Belial, formerly Shinji Ikari." Rias told the 'bishoujo'. Said 'bishoujo' gasped as 'she' gazed upon me respect and admiration… and also blushed which for some reason made me feel uneasy. _

"_It's an honor to meet you Shinji-sama. Buchou explained to me what has happened over the past weeks about you." 'she' said in an androgynous voice. _

"_I mean no disrespect, but are you male or female Gasper-san?" I heard my Bishop Kuroka ask. _

"_I'm male Kuroka-san. I just prefer to dress in girls' clothes because they're cute and more fashionable." The now identified male said with a smile. _

_**Well, compared to what Kensuke, Asuka and Mari used to do, this is pretty tame. **__I mused and went on with the training._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji came out his reminiscing when he heard Grayfia gasp to Rias revealing her Longinus the Regulus Nemea.

"It turns out that Shinji-kun had not one but two Longinus; the Divine Dividing and Regulus Nemea." Rias began. "It would explain the two creatures that were seen when he descended into devildom; the dragon represented the DD while the lion represented the RN." She went on. "Despite his own insane powers, Shinji-kun couldn't handle two Longinus, as despite being Mid-Tier Longinus their powers are still tremendously powerful. Albion and Regulus told him he needed to choose which gear he would keep and which he would surrender. So Shinji-kun chose to keep the DD and gave me the RN." Rias explained as she summoned her Longinus.

The Regulus Nemea is a four-foot twin-bladed battle axe with a black handle with yellow and red wraps around the handgrip, the head of the axe is a polished gold-colored metal with a lion's head-like symbol on the flat side of the blade.

"COOL!" Millicas shouted as he looked at the Longinus. "I've read about them but this is my first time seeing one in real life!" he gushed looking like a kid on Christmas. "Shinji-sama can you please show me your Longinus?" he asked trying to use the puppy-eye technique. Shinji just chuckled before standing and one white flash later, his White Dragon Emperor's Light Wings were out. "COOL!" Millicas shouted again as he looked over the wings. The others chuckled at his child-like glee at seeing the Longinus. "Can you and Rias-oneesan show me how your Longinus works?"

"How?" Shinji asked the boy.

"Blow something up!" he shouted gleefully.

"OH NO!" Grayfia interjected. "You'll have to wait till next time dear it's time for us to go." She said after checking the time on her slim platinum Rolex watch.

"But Okaa-san." Millicas whined and pouted.

"No 'buts' Millicas. Your father is probably wondering where we are and I have to make sure he's actually doing his job." She said standing.

"Fine." Millicas huffed. He brought his aunt into a hug who happily returned and then shook hands with Shinji, planning to brag to his classmates he shook hands with the Angel Slayer. Grayfia took his hand as she nodded to Shinji and Rias before Hilda and Yolda escorted them out.

"He really is as you said Rias-chan." Shinji said with small smile as Rias hugged him from behind. Shinji blushed faintly at the feeling of his beloved's ample breasts squished into his back.

"I told you. Besides he'll be bragging about meeting you and shaking your hand." She mused nuzzling his left cheek with her right cheek.

"Next he'll probably invite me to attend one of his classes." Shinji chuckled.

"He probably might." Rias countered with a smile. Her beloved chuckled a bit more before gently breaking her hold and leading her out of the atrium.

"Well come on its training time." He said as the group left the atrium and headed towards their rooms to get ready.

* * *

And cut! Chapter 6 is done. This one was a challenge but it flowed smoothly after making the main pairing Shinji/Rias. With the Shinji/Akeno pairing, I had problems trying to advance the story and I also problems with the getting characters to peerage. There are not a lot of female characters I could give Shinji without doing major revisions to their past to explain why they want to serve Shinji. I also don't want to make up OCs as while a few are okay, several will bog down the story. I also don't want to transplant other characters from other anime into this.

Another reason is that I would have to find suitable characters for Rias since in the original I had Akeno trade herself to Shinji which would mean that Rias would have to find a replacement for her. And given the history between the two of them, even with a new Queen, Rias would at times compare her to Akeno. So Rias is Shinji's Queen.

When I had the idea of changing the pairing to Shinji/Rias, my mind exploded at the possibilities of it. I found myself taking this to many paths and even advancing the story even faster than before. Thus I made many changes to this story besides the pairing. Rias will have her peerage as she does in the light novel, anime and manga except that Issei won't be part of it. Rias will have her canon peerage: Akeno (Queen), Kiba (Knight), Koneko (Rook), Gasper (Bishop), Asia (Bishop), Rossweisse (Rook) and Xenovia (Knight; though I may have her be Shinji's instead).

For Shinji his peerage is: Rias (Queen), Ravel (Bishop), Kuroka (Bishop; Mutation Piece), Kiyome Abe (Bishop), Tiamat (Rook; Mutation Piece), Xuelan (Rook; Traded), Siris (Knight; Traded), Ni and Li (Pawns; Traded), Raynare (Pawn), Kalawarner (Pawn) and Aika Kiriyuu (Pawn; Mutation Piece). For the remaining pieces, just wait, you'll be surprised.

As the change in Ravel's title, it was suggested by Akuma-Heika, so thank you. Perdition means utter destrution or eternal damnation.

Also for a review (I will not name names) claimed that devils don't use Yoki, but they do! **Demon/Demonic** **Energy** (妖気, _Yōki_) is an energy source used primarily demons, devils and yokai. As such since there are times where demons and devils are seen as one in the same (depending on your religion) but different from yokai, the three have the same energy type. In my universe, Angels use **Holy Energy** _(聖気, Seiki)_ while Fallen angels use **Dark Holy Energy **_(暗い__聖気, Kurai_ _Seiki). _

Well, you know the deal; read and review. Flames will be ignored.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

It's omake time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Omake 1

Toji Suzuhara (36) and Kensuke Aida (34) were standing in the middle of a pentagram with a circle around it, candles lit and blood smeared on the ground.

"Seriously, gentlemen; you could have just used the pamphlet." a smooth and cultured voice behind them said, causing the pair to jump.

Looking back the two men looked and saw a tall (6'3½"), lean-built man dressed in a finely crafted aristocratic silver-gray, gold trimmed robe with an eight-winged platinum shoulder-dress; gold trimmed and diamond encrusted. He had silver-gray hair, silvery-blue eyes and a graceful handsomeness that made him like a regal Mikado (Emperor). But what got their attention were the large fourteen pitch-black bat-like wings.

"Are you... a demon?" Toji asked.

"Devil, actually. Shinji Mammon, of the **Nanadai MaŌ** (Seven Great Satans), is my name and at your service." He said getting the pair to freak that they summoned one of the almighty demon lords. "Now, allow me to introduce my Family!" he said as a large explosion of smoke flooded the apartment, causing Toji and Kensuke to gasp. When the smoke cleared, the pair saw 18 of the most beautiful and diverse women standing in their apartment and all around Shinji.

"Allow me to introduce my family. This is my wife and primary Queen Rias Belial along with my secondary Queen Claudette Vance – The Thundercloud General." He said introducing the two bodacious redheaded goddess. Rias stood at 5'10, knee-length bright crimson hair, cyan eyes, wearing an oversized black and silver-trimmed military commander's coat like a cape over a red, gold-trimmed _skintight _bodice mini-dress with an imperial-styled halter and gold gladiator-styled sandals. It showed off her ripe and shapely body and her large and ample breasts in such a way it nearly painful to Toji and Kensuke.

Claudette has reddish hair reaching her mid-back and green eyes, being gorgeous and very shapely but also athletic. Her outfit consists of a detailed metal headpiece and a black wrap that goes from her neck to her collarbone. She wears metal bikini top and small black panties. On her right arm she has a black and gold bracer and a golden armband on her upper arm. On her left arm the black wrap continues up to her fingers, and she has a metal detailed full-length arm-guard. On her lower body she has a large, black flowing cloth wrap on her hips over her panties, and black thigh-high boots. She carried a longsword; the legendary Holy Sword of Greek legend – Thunderbolt: the sword created by Zeus.

"These are my Knights; the beautiful elves Alleyne and Echidna." He said gesturing to the elf duo. Alleyne is fairly tall, slender yet curvaceous and athletic, light-blonde haired beauty with elf-like ears wearing a red beret with the lower part having four leaf clover patterns. She wears an elegant red and gold cloak, and underneath that she has a short green elven shirt and sleeves with bracers with darker green ends. On her lower body she has a short green elven skirt with a small white cloth and a belt with four leaf clovers and a four leaf Celtic-designed clover buckle. On her legs she wears green thigh-high elven boots.

Echidna is a bit taller and more shapely and buxom than her fellow elf, tanned skin (like she was in the sun a lot), having dual tone green hair (light green in the front, dark green in the back) wears a white vest-like top with a snake-themed collar and a simple pattern on the back, the vest also has one red gem on each breast surrounded with a spiral pattern. The collar also has fur and she wears turtle shell shoulder plates with a red dot on the back of each. She wore no underwear whatsoever, instead what looked like a metal, snake-like thong protected her modesty. On her legs she has white shin-guards with dull green thigh-highs underneath.

"These are my Bishops: Melpha and Luna-Luna." He said gesturing to the second duo. Melpha is a very tall, buxom (aka oversexed) woman with ridiculous curves and ridiculously large breasts (K-Cup) with golden hair reaching past her waist, pale blue eyes behind slime glasses. She wears a blue cap on her head with a white, metal piece in the front, with the Mammon seal stylishly engraved into it. She wears a white, tight, bodysuit underneath her long blue dress, with a purple cloth wrap on the left side of her body and a long white ribbon with a yellow detailed design upon it. She also wears a beige corset around her waist, as well as brown calf high-heel boots.

Luna-Luna has a colorful bluish-white wing on the right of her head, and a purple horn on the left. She wears a very revealing outfit, consisting of white cloths with blue ends attached to her upper arms, and ornate strings that go down her torso and attach to a purple horn-like piece, with white pearls going underneath her. On her legs she has detailed thigh-bands and fishnets leading down to her detailed sandals. One of her most notable features is her four multicolored tentacles.

"These are my Rooks: Risty and Branwen." He gestured to the another duo. Risty has fitness model looks and physique; muscular and athletic yet also shapely. Her red hair is long yet wild. A red headband adorns her head, with an ornate tight jacket as her top, with a detailed piece going around her neck. She wears black panties and a detailed red belt over them. On her arms she has armguards high up on her arms, with feathers protruding from them. She also has a thigh-length tattoo on her right leg, and sandals.

Branwen also is a muscular, athletic and shapely woman with long curly brown hair that hung down on the left side front of her body; her right eye is a bright blue while her left eye is a bright red. She carried a Gladius and a circular shield, wears a white bikini with red ends, a brown tight corset-like piece on her torso, and a choker around her neck. On her arms she has red arm bands and tan metal wristbands, which also have wires attached to them. On her lower body she has white and black sandals.

"And these are my pawns: Leina and Elina Vance – younger sisters of Claudette, Irma, Captain Liliana, Zara, Nowa, Iroha, Alicia, Tina and Airi." He gestured to the ten other lovely women. Leina is a shapely and athletic woman of average height with golden-blonde hair and azure eyes, and is almost exclusively adorned in armor with a distinct backless breastplate. On her right arm and neck is a series of long brown straps wrapped around her that dangles about freely. For added protection, she carries a full-arm armored gauntlet on her left arm with a buckler mounted on it.

Her sister Elina has the same golden-blonde hair in twin-tails, and is somehow petite yet shapely wearing a black cat motif outfit. She has a cat-eared face-guard, and has a breast plate with rubies on it, with a black cape. On her left arm she has a full-length arm-guard with a sapphire where the shoulder is, and a metal wristband on her right arm. On her lower body she wears a black thong also with small rubies on it, and has metal thigh-length boots.

Irma is a young woman of average height, slender, shapely and athletic with light blue air. She wore a very revealing version of the Assassins of Fang uniform; she has a high collar, her torso armor is cut higher exposing the bottom half of her breasts, the skirt is cut to reveal some her hips, thighs, ass and panties. She has leather, bicep length arm guards, thigh-highs, knee-high boots and dagger-swords sheathed on her shapely hips.

Liliana is a pink-haired hotty with long pink hair and pink eyes. She wears a black pirate hat with pink frills and a big red ribbon on the side. On her torso she has a black overcoat with pink frills near the bottom, and a short red shirt underneath. Beneath this she wears red star-shaped pasties over her nipples. She has a small black skirt also with pink frills and a belt with a steering wheel of a ship as a buckler. On her legs she wears knee-length black boots. She also wears a white choker on her neck, with gold lining and on the center it features a green hexagonal gem and a layered frilly white bowtie.

Zara is a tall, shapely and gorgeous blondish-brown haired beauty. She wears a red hood over a white blouse and a metal corset. Upon her left hand she wears a large metallic claw. She also wears a red, frilled skirt that doesn't reach her waist, with white panties, garters, and stockings along with red shoes.

Nowa is a slender and curvaceous elf like Alleyne with brown hair, green eyes and lightly tanned skin. She wears a white and orange version of Alleyne's outfit: a white orange-trimmed beret, an elegant black and silver cloak, and underneath that she has a short white orange-trimmed elven shirt and sleeves with bracers with darker orange ends. On her lower body she has a short white orange-trimmed elven skirt with a small orange cloth and a belt with a Celtic-designed pentagram. On her legs she wears white orange-trimmed thigh-high elven boots.

Iroha is woman of average height, very shapely and gorgeous with raven hair and blue eyes. She wears a representational version of a maid's outfit, with a short white open kimono top with a short tassel in the front. She also wears a bow-ribbon like attachment that starts at her shoulders and ends on each side of her. She wears a black unitard underneath her kimono, and black cloth on her arms with white gloves and black thigh-high tights, with sandals and a small bandage on her left leg.

Alicia is blondish, slender and shapely woman who wears a red ribbon on her head, and wears a white and blue dress with a blue mantle. She also wears black and white stripped leggings, and black shoes.

Tina is a shapely mermaid who wears a golden crown on her head, with her azure hair free behind her save for the twin-tails on each side of her head. She wears an elegant, white striped blouse, and light blue gauntlets on her hands. As a mermaid, the lower half of her body becomes that of a fish's caudal fin, in her case with the fin matching the color of her hair. In human form, she has shin covers and the upper fins of her tail around her waist turn into a pair of panties.

Airi has long, red hair in twin-tails and blue-green eyes. She wears a French maid outfit with thigh-highs and wielding a large scythe.

At seeing the harem of gorgeous women that were now surrounding Shinji, the two perverted men gasped and stared, wide-eyed with dropped jawed, not saying a word.

"They seem to be speechless, Master Shinji." Claudette said scoffing at the inferior men.

"Perhaps we should poke them." Luna-Luna suggested playfully.

"You can use my sword, master." Branwen said gesturing to her Gladius.

"Not necessary. They just need a minute to collect their thoughts." Shinji said.

"In the meantime, while we're waiting, how about we give you a massage master?" Melpha asked summoning a massage table.

"That really isn't necessary, girls." Shinji said as his wife removed her dress, while Melpha, Echidna and Risty did the same. All of them were now in skimpy, two-piece bikinis except for Echidna who was now totally naked.

"We don't mind, master." Echidna said huskily to her master.

"Yes, we'd do anything for you, Master Shinji." Risty said.

"Anything!" Rias uttered in a raspy voice.

At hearing the tone of their voices and the obvious desire within, not to mention the sight of the shapely and scantily clad bodies (one completely naked) of four of the 18 young women, the two perverted men suddenly skyrocketed off the ground and into the ceiling and back down to the ground through a massive and sudden nosebleed.

"Oh, my!" Rias gasped.

"Please tell me I don't have to clean that up." Airi asked with Iroha also not wanting to clean up after such perverts.

"Why not? You're the maid along with Iroha." Irma said in her usual monotone voice as she leaned against the wall playing with one of her dagger-swords.

"Cleaning up after Master Shinji is one thing, but not these guys!" Iroha argued.

(All the women of Shinji's Peerage except Rias are from Queen's Blade.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Omake 2: Alternate scene between Rias, her peerage mates and servants

"Buchou!" Rias' servants screeched after their master described her first erotic encounter with her master Shinji Belial. Their faces were beet red; Akeno and Koneko were imagining doing such a thing with Shinji, while Kiba was imagining doing that with the sexy Tsubaki Shinra. Rias' fellow peerage mates blushed and stuttered at doing such a thing with their master so soon.

"You… you had SEX with Shinji-sama?!" Kuroka screeched her blushing over with and now she was angry. Xuelan, Ravel, Siris, Ni and Li also became angry that Rias had sex with Shinji before them.

"Buchou… you've been with Shinji for only a day at that time and you already gave it up to him?" Akeno asked her King.

Rias shrugged nonchalantly. "It just happened. I only intended to massage him. He kissed me, I kissed him and it just evolved to us making sweet, sweet love together." She said gushing as she remembered that magical moment. "And when we went to bed together, he took me again and again and again until I was a puddle of goo."

"That would explain why you were looking like a miniature sun that morning." Kiba muttered now knowing why Shinji had that stupide smile on his face also.

"So you and Shinji-sama have been having sex since then?" Koneko asked faintly blushing.

"Oh yeah Koneko-chan. I didn't know Shinji was so skilled and knew so many sexual positions." Rias said shivering in lust.

"That's because Mari-chan and I were very sexually active during the Angel Wars." Shinji said appearing before the group. "Combined with Mari-chan being bisexual, the sex was off the chain." He said lecherously.

"WHAT?!" the group shouted.

"Yeah. It was every other night that I had a threesome; Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, Hikari, Rei and her clones, Mana, Mayumi, Sakura…" Shinji listed off the various women Mari brought to their bed.

"What about Asuka?" Kiba asked a bit envious that Shinji had so many threesomes and didn't even have to work for it. "Did you ever have sex with her?"

"Oh hell no. Her personality alone was a major turn off for me and Mari-chan." Shinji told them. "Besides she was so hung up on Kaji she had Single Target Sexuality."

"What?"

"Single Target Sexuality is a sexual dysfunction when a person fixates on a single person of the opposite gender to the point that all others are seen as irrelevant." Shinji explained to them. "Asuka only saw Kaji as her 'ideal man' so all others were even worth her time as she claimed. So she wouldn't have sex unless it was with Kaji." He said. "Speaking of sex, let's have an orgy in the garden. Oh and Kiba I have a couple of maids that want to fuck you so you'll be doing them while I do the others."

Kiba sighed happy that he won't be involved in **that**. Shinji may have been sexy as hell, but Kiba wasn't about to gay for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Omake 3: After Shinji trades for Yura and Momo

"Are sure about this Yura?" Momo asked in her usual soft voice, her cheeks a bright red.

"I'm sure Momo." Yura said confidently. "Rias already has an advantage over us, but with this we will even the the playing field."

"If you say so Yura…"

"Just trust me Momo. Shinji-kun won't know what will hit him!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji walked out his master bath, completely naked as the day he was born, drying his hair when he froze. On his master bed were his newest servants; Yura and Momo, laying provocatively in nothing but silk ribbons covering their modesty.

"You have a pair of gifts Shinji-sama." Yura said huskily staring hungrily at the slowly increasing manhood of her master.

"Please Shinji-sama… unwrap us!" Momo said in an equally husky tone slowly spreading her legs wide, begging him to take her.

Shinji unwrapped his 'presents', moans and groans being heard all night long well into the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Omake 4: Alternate Scene of Shinji meets Gasper for the first time

_(Shinji-kun I have returned. We'll on our way to the gym right now.)_ Rias told her beloved through their link. Ten minutes later a red, silver outlined magic seal appeared. Rias appeared in her usual gym tracksuit with a… large cardboard box at her feet. Shinji knew that he was staring incredulously and so was his family and servants since he had explained to them that another member of Rias' servants going to join the training sessions.

"Uh… Rias-chan," Shinji began. "Please tell me that your servant is **in** the cardboard box and **is not** the cardboard box." he pleaded with her only to get a tinkling giggle from her.

"Relax Shinji-kun; my servant is in the box. Gasper." She ordered getting the box to shift a bit. The top flaps opened up and a cute lolish 'bishoujo' stuck 'her' head out and then stood up revealing she was dressed in a shirt and bloomers like Koneko-chan. 'She' has platinum blonde hair in a short bob cut, ruby colored eyes, and pointed ears. "Shinji-kun, this is my Bishop Gasper Vladi. Gasper this is my King and lover Shinji Belial, formerly Shinji Ikari." Rias told the 'bishoujo'. Said 'bishoujo' gasped as 'she' gazed upon Shinji respect and admiration… and also blushed which for some reason made Shinji feel uneasy.

"It's an honor to meet you Shinji-sama. Buchou explained to me what has happened over the past weeks about you." 'she' said in an androgynous voice.

"I mean no disrespect, but are you male or female Gasper-san?" Kuroka ask.

"I'm male Kuroka-san. I just prefer to dress in girls' clothes because they're cute and more fashionable." The now identified male said with a smile.

"Well, compared to what Kensuke, Asuka and Mari used to do, this is pretty tame." Shinji said with a shrug getting looks from everyone else. "Kensuke had a sexual fetish for military weapons. Asuka talked to a doll she swore was possessed by the soul of her dead mother. And Mari had a LCL fetish." he explained to them.


	7. Return to Kuoh, Reactions & Stray devils

RWOL here with chapter 7 of Rise of the Satan: The White Satan.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Chapter 7: Returning to Kuoh, Love, Reactions and Stray Devils

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

One month.

One month since Shinji Ikari, now known as Shinji Belial, has descended into devildom and become a proud devil of the Belial Clan and the Underworld. Within that time a lot has happened.

He is an Ultimate-class devil with powers in the SS-Class range and rivaling the current Satans. (This also means that when he gets servants, they will have a drastic power increase.) He is a Satan-in-training; meaning he is being trained to become part of the Godai MaŌ, making it into the Rokudai MaŌ. He received his Evil Piece set to take on a peerage of servants to serve him; his first servant in the form of the Black Neko Kuroka, who is now his Bishop. He gained the woman he loves, Rias Gremory, as his Queen and girlfriend thanks in part to his Ultimate-class status, being ranked King as a Belial and a bylaw that Rias discovered in order to free herself from an (unwanted) engagement with this Riser Phenex.

He discovered he had not one but two Longinus; the Divine Dividing and the Regulus Nemea. He gave the Regulus Nemea to his Queen/girlfriend Rias, keeping the Divine Dividing for himself. He made an agreement for courting with Sona Sitri in order to make a possible Belial-Sitri union. He gained five new servants: Ravel Phenex (who he is also courting for a possible Belial-Phenex union) and his second Bishop; Xuelan (Rook), Siris (Knight), Ni & Li (Pawns), the former servants of Riser Phenex now Shinji's through trade. He learned that despite Rias legally annulling her engagement with Riser, they were some problems; mainly about how other young devils might try to use the bylaw to free themselves from engagements that they don't like. He also met Rias' nephew Millicas Gremory; Sirzechs and Grayfia's son.

One month since he became devil.

One month since he had been given a second chance at life and truly move on.

One month since he now gained the true family that he's always desired.

One month since he got the woman he loves; the beautiful and sexy Rias Gremory as his Queen and girlfriend.

One month since starting his peerage with six of his current servants seeking him out to serve him.

Now it was time for him to return to Earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Shinji sat in his father's office to discuss the plan on how he would return to Earth and continue his education. Nearly all young devils were mostly home-schooled, getting an education befitting an emperor. Due to Shinji's unique situation, he would be getting a mixture of educations since was he mainly taught in the human education system. Young devils only came to Earth and learned from the human education system to better understand the human mindset which would in turn allow them to better make contracts with humans.

Besides training in mastering his demonic powers, he had been learning from the instructors who had taught his older brother. The education was intensive, far more than anything Shinji had learned. While grateful he inherited his original mother's genius, even then he found himself struggling a bit.

"Now son we must discuss your plans for returning to earth and Kuoh Academy." Dante told his youngest son.

"I know I can't return as Shinji Ikari so I'll use some magic to make the others believe that Shinji Ikari and Shinji Belial are one in the same." Shinji told his father. He had been thinking on this for a good while, even getting Rias' input. She told him that he could either return as a 'new' student or manipulate the memories of the students to make them believe that Shinji Ikari was always Shinji Belial.

He chose the latter as he really didn't want to start over again when he could just pick up where he left off. That and only his fellow devils at Kuoh know the truth about him anyway.

Dante nodded, having already guessed that his son would take that path. "That can be done in a day along with the necessary paperwork which thankfully the Godai MaŌ have already taken care of. They apparently foresaw your choice." Dante spoke before lighting up a Cuban cigar. "Now we must discuss you place of residence. Your mother believes it prudent to keep you, your peerage and your Queen's peerage together so your brother has set up a mansion on the outskirts of the city." He explained to his son.

Shinji raised a brow at that, thinking it a bit excessive but if his mother believed it was needed then he would concede to her wisdom. "Just how large is the mansion? Given that Rias-chan and I still have free pieces it has to be large enough to house and support two peerages."

Dante smiled in pride at his son's thoughts, clearing showing he is learning. "The mansion has 62 bedrooms, 21 full bathrooms, 18 half baths, a fully stocked chief's kitchen, a dining room, heavy gym, home theater, recreation room, a pool, hotspring sauna, restrooms, an office for you and Rias, a computer room, and twelve car garage." Dante explained to his son who merely nodded.

"I see that Okaa-san and nii-san went all out for this." Shinji mused getting a nod from his father. "Also may I take Hilda and Yolda with me as my majordomos?" he asked.

"Hm." Dante mused as he thought over the question. He wasn't surprised that Shinji may have come to see the twins as his favorites. Diehauser tended to favor Taira over the others, even himself [Dante] and Desdemona had their own favorites. Hilda and Yolda had been the first to volunteer to help Shinji in getting him acclimated into devildom and they were the closet in age to Shinji. Besides since serving Shinji they have been quite lively; always eager and willing for his new son. "I see no problem with it. I'm sure the two will be happy to be your majordomos."

Shinji thanked his father and left, sending a mental message to his peerage to meet in his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**Shinji's Office**

Looking over his peerage and Queen's peerage, Shinji began the 'meeting'. "It has officially been a month since I descended into devildom and now it is time for me to return to earth and finish my education." He said. "Because I'll be returning to school, you my servants (Ravel, Kuroka, Xuelan, Siris, Ni and Li) will attend along with me so in case anything should happen, we can respond quickly." He explained looking over the registration papers Rias had prepared for them. "Ravel, Ni & Li you'll be first-years and be in the same classes as Koneko-chan." Shinji told his Phenex Bishop and Catgirl Pawns who nodded. "Xuelan and Siris you'll be second-years and in my classes. Kuroka you'll be a teaching assistant for gym classes." He told them getting nods.

"Shinji-san will you be joining the Occult Research Club?" Kiba asked his master's master. The name of the club is both a misnomer and the truth since they did indeed deal with the 'occult' as part of Rias' young devil training and her personal interest in the Japanese culture.

"Both yes and no." Shinji said getting confused looks. "What I mean is that due to agreeing to court Sona-san, she would have most likely invited me to join the Student Council. As such I have invited Sona-san over to discuss a possible compromise for this." Shinji explained getting looks of understanding. Rias, while a bit unhappy that Shinji wouldn't exclusively join her club, smiled a bit as this was showing he was indeed adapting to devil politics and covering all bases.

A silver Belial seal, the size of a medium-sized saucer, appeared in front of Shinji hovering a bit over his desk, revealing two one-foot tall holographic images of Hilda and Yolda.

_(Shinji-sama…) _Hilda started.

_(…Sona-sama and her Queen…) _Yolda continued.

_(...have arrived...)_ Hilda continued.

_(…we are in route…)_ Yolda continued.

_(…to your office.) _Hilda finished.

Thanking them, Shinji and his group waited for Sona and Tsubaki to arrive. A few moments later, his office doors opened to reveal Hilda and Yolda leading in Sona and Tsubaki. The Sitri King and Queen walked into the office, their eyes taking on a tactical gleam as they took in who was around them. They recognized the Gremory peerage and even Kuroka but the others intrigued them.

"I am glad you and Tsubaki-san made it okay Sona-san." Shinji said to the duo and giving them a light bow which they returned. "I'm sure you're curious about the others here, they are my servants; Ravel Phenex my Bishop, Kuroka my Bishop through my one of Mutation Pieces, Xuelan my Rook through trade, Siris my Knight through trade, Ni and Li my Pawns through trade." Shinji introduced them as they bowed to the Sitri members.

"If I'm mistaken those are the servants of Riser Phenex." Tsubaki said indicating to the former Phenex servants. "You managed to trade yourselves to Shinji-sama?" she asked them. Seeing Shinji nod the four had a mental conversation to decide who would speak and in few minutes it was Siris who was chosen.

"We _were_ servants of Riser Phenex, but with Shinji-sama as a pure-blooded devil with the right to have his own peerage, this was our chance to finally leave that bastard Riser and have a far better master in Shinji-sama." Siris explained to the Sitri Queen. "It may have taken three weeks of constant trade requests and his attempting to kill us, but we finally managed to be free ourselves. That and we all have feelings for Shinji-sama." She said not ashamed to admit she wanted to serve her lord and master out of love.

"Besides that, I'm glad to see that there are some women with sense on that peerage." Sona said giving them a slight nod of respect. She had met Riser after his engagement to Rias was revealed and like with Rias, she despised the man almost instantly. His sexist attitude and holier-than-thou personality made her want to kill the bastard. She was pretty much repulsed by everything about the man.

"Actually our former peerage mates also dislike Riser, it's that they probably didn't want to put in trade requests since he kept rejecting ours and tried to kill us in anger for wanting to leave. But he has no one to blame but himself for us wanting to leave him." Xuelan added. "Given he's desperately trying to get his engagement back on, they may try to trade themselves now. If it's either to Shinji-sama or some other devil we'll have to see." She told Sona.

"Well it proves that many in that man's peerage are not blind and see him for he really is." Sona said with a small smile. "As for trying to challenge that bylaw Rias used, Riser will fail. I looked at that bylaw thanks to my onee-sama and that bylaw is truly ironclad in every sense of the word. Riser might as well just accept that Rias doesn't want him, and it must be even more insulting to know that several of his servants disliked him enough to risk death to be traded." She added feeling a bit vindictive towards the asshole. "Now let's get back on track. You invited me here to discuss some business Shinji-kun." She said getting into 'Kaichou' mode.

Gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk, Shinji took his seat with Rias standing beside him as a Queen should. With Sona and Tsubaki seated, Shinji began this meeting.

"Next week I will be returning to Kuoh Academy and my peerage will be joining me. Since you are the Student Council president I wanted to go over the registration papers to make there is nothing out of place." Shinji said handing the papers over to the Sitri heiress. Sona went over them with a critical eye, easily and quickly recognizing Rias' work. Looking over Shinji's servants, she took note of what their papers said they would be, quickly doing mental evaluations of each before nodding.

"Everything is in order Shinji-kun. I'll have them fully registered by the end of day. Is there anything else to discuss?"

"Two things. One I have decided to use devil magic to make the other students believe that Shinji Ikari and Shinji Belial are on in the same and also the Satans have helped as well. I've also come up with a cover story to explain my month long absence." Shinji explained giving the 'cover story' to Sona.

She agreed that it would be easier for Shinji's course of action given he's already in the Top 5 in terms of academics so why waste time starting over again. Raising an eyebrow at the story; Shinji having an internship, Sona shrugged seeing as it was in a believable due to him being in the Top 5.

"And the second thing?"

"Yes, the organizations you and Rias-chan run." Shinji said leaning back a bit. "Given that Rias-chan is my Queen, she would want me to exclusively join the Occult Research Club. But since I will be courting you, I figured you would me to join the Student Council. As such I have compromise to this problem." He said.

Sona nodded, her tactical mind already seeing the situation. He didn't want to cause problems between her and Rias due to their long friendship.

"You wish to be a liaison between our two organizations." She said already having figured it out and smiling a bit at Shinji's shocked expression.

"Rias-chan was right about your tactical genius to figure that out in just a matter of seconds." Shinji said looking at Sona in awe who preened a bit. "Yes I would like to be a liaison between the ORC and SC. This way there won't be any problems between you and Rias-chan. I don't want to be the one responsible for fracturing your friendship with Rias-chan. I can maintain equality between you two and not look like I'm favoring one over the other." He explained getting nods from Rias and Sona.

"That is understandable and I agree to that Shinji-kun." Sona said agreeing to him being a liaison. "Before I leave, I must ask; are you courting Ravel Phenex?"

Sigh. "Yes I am." He answered. Shinji elaborated by recounting the events that caused Rias to become his Queen and girlfriend. How after getting his Evil Piece set and devil certificate Sirzechs wanted him to meet Rias, to promising the same to Serafall (he didn't tell her about her sister's actions after he agreed to meet 'So-tan'), meeting with the Gremory Clan leadership, to Venelana claiming that Rias would prefer him [Shinji] courting her, to revealing that he didn't want to insult them [the Gremory clan] by making commitments he might not be able to keep to Lord Gremory revealing that he could court multiple women as long as he's up front about it.

"So after discussing the courting thing, Diehauser-nii revealed that I can marry multiple women and encouraged me to court you along with Rias-chan since…"

"Since our families are the ones who have produced the current Satans." Sona quickly deduced. "The Gremory produced the current Lucifer, my clan of Sitri produced the current Leviathan and with you as a Satan-in-training your clan of Belial will have produced either the next Satan or Mammon depending on which position you choose when you finally ascend to Satanhood." She said with a sigh. "I'm assuming that Diehauser-sama also wishes for you to go forward with your courting of Ravel to form a possible Belial/Gremory/Phenex/Sitri union." She stated getting a nod. "Would I be able to speak with both Rias and Ravel?"

Shinji had an idea about what she would want to talk about nodded his ascent. "Of course Sona-san. I have an idea of what you wish to speak about and know it's quite important. You can use Rias-chan's office to discuss your business in private." Shinji told them. The three young women left and headed for Rias' office while the others left since they weren't really needed anymore. "Hilda, Yolda please stay behind I have something to tell you two." Shinji told them gently getting the maids to remain behind. The twins were curious about what their master wanted with them. They did faintly blush at the thought of Shinji-sama wanting to be intimate with them.

When he told them they would be his majordomos, thus his personal maids, upon his return to Earth, it took thirty minutes for his hearing to return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**Belial Sauna **

Rias, Sona and Ravel relaxed in the Belial sauna. Rias had suggested they do so as a way to ease them into what she knew would be a tense conversation/discussion.

"So," Sona began the discussion. "We can all see that the Belial will push to have a four-way union between them, the Gremory, Phenex and Sitri." She started. "As I said before, a union between just the Belial, Gremory and Sitri would be a juggernaut within the Underworld and be a true unholy trinity. But a four-way union will be a _Titan_." She explained. "More so for any children produced."

"With Shinji-kun already at Ultimate-class in the SS-Class range, he has yet to reach his full potential. And there is no telling just how powerful he'll become when he fully realizes it." Rias took over. Sona nodded to that. After meeting with Shinji for the first time since his reincarnation as a pure-blooded devil, she had grilled her older sister about Shinji's Ultimate-class status and found out about Desdemona's theory behind Shinji's insane power level combined with the fact that the Belial Clan produces many Ultimate-class devils as well as his supposed 'Super Devil' status with that of Sirzechs and Ajuka.

"Any children produced will definitely have Ultimate-class potential. We also need to take into account which demonic powers the children will inherit." Ravel spoke adding her two cents. That is what many would want to know since most cared only for demonic powers. Shinji possesses the powers of both the Belial and Abaddon; Respira and the Power of Hole. Rias possesses the powers of the Bael and Gremory; Power of Destruction and immense magical prowess. Sona possesses the power of the Sitri; powerful water elemental magics. And with Ravel herself, there is the Phenex power of: immortality, Pyrokinesis and Aerokinesis.

"That is just too many combinations of demonic powers." Rias groused when she thought about it. With the children that she and Shinji would one day have, they would have either: Belial/Abaddon powers (like with Shinji), Bael/Gremory (like with her), Belial/Bael powers, Belial/Gremory powers, Gremory/Abaddon powers, Abaddon/Bael powers, Abaddon powers alone, Belial powers alone, Bael powers alone, or Gremory powers alone.

With the children born from Shinji and Sona, they would have either: Belial/Abaddon powers, Belial/Sitri powers, Abaddon/Sitri powers, Abaddon powers alone, Belial powers alone, or Sitri powers alone.

With the children born Shinji and Ravel, they would have either: Belial/Abaddon powers, Belial/Phenex powers, Abaddon/Phenex powers, Abaddon powers alone, Belial powers alone, or Phenex powers alone.

"I believe we need to focus on the more important issue." Sona said faintly blushing at the thought of having children with Shinji.

"Look Sona," Rias said with a long suffering sigh. "Two weeks ago, I gave this compromise to Shinji-kun's newest servants; I'm willing to share if you are." She said looking Sona in the eyes. "As much as I want to keep Shinji-kun to myself and not allow the others girls in his apparently growing harem near him that will only cause problems for Shinji-kun in the long run. So I'm willing share if you are."

Sona closed her eyes thought deeply about this. Shinji already had not only Rias, but six other women already after him and possibly even more when he finally completes his peerage. There was also the possibility that Rias' female servants might also harbor feelings for Shinji. There were also her servants Yura and Momo who have feelings for Shinji.

Opening her eyes and staring Rias in the eyes before speaking. "I can agree to that. Diehauser-sama will most likely call a meeting between the heads of our families and pitch the idea of a four-way union and they will agree since it will be virtually unmatched in terms of power, wealth and influence." Sona agreed. Rias sighed, a part of her unhappy that she has to share her beloved with so many women, but the other more sensible part knows that at least this way she can control who will join this ever growing harem.

"Good." Rias said pinching the bridge of her nose. "You girls want to stay a bit and relax before heading back to Shinji-kun?"

"I have no problem with that since I have nothing to do." Sona said fanning herself with a mint-leafed stick. Ravel also agreed since she wasn't going to do any contracts today. Sona, curious about Shinji's progress asked the Belial servants about it. The two regaled the Sitri Heiress with their experiences as Shinji's servants. Rias smirked when Sona's face became tomato red when she [Rias] told her about her first erotic experience with Shinji. It was clear that Sona was imagining doing such a thing with Shinji.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Are you sure about this Sona-san?" Shinji asked the Sitri Heiress. After spending about an hour discussing the current situation with Rias and Ravel, coming to an agreement and some storytelling, the trio of lovely she-devils returned to Shinji's office to discuss the courting of them further.

Sona gave Shinji a small smile at his question. Rias had told her about his noble attitude towards women and given how Yura reacted to being a 'precious jewel', she could understand Shinji's hesitance. He was dealing with multiple attractive women after his heart. "I am quite sure about this Shinji-kun. As I explained, the Belial will push for this union due to the _numerous_ advantages it provides." Sona reassured him. "Truthfully you are the first boy I've truly taken an interest in; both personally and romantically." She told him getting him to feel a bit honored that he was the first boy she had ever taken an interest in.

"If you and the others are sure about this, then I'll go through with the courting of you, Rias-chan and Ravel-chan." Shinji said. "Is there anything else to discuss Sona-san?"

"There is not Shinji-kun. I will happily await your return to Kuoh to continue this." Sona said standing and giving Shinji a slight bow. She and Tsubaki were escorted out by a still giddy Hilda and Yolda. Shinji sat back and sighed at how hectic his new life was becoming. He just thought that being a Satan-in-training would be enough, but now this is a whole new level of hectic. It started when he took Rias as his Queen after she used that bylaw to free herself from Riser. Now he has his Bishop Ravel and now Rias' friend/rival courting him for a possible four-way union.

_Yet despite this, I don't regret my actions in making Rias-chan my Queen. _Shinji thought resolutely. He loves Rias far more than he loved Mari. He wouldn't forsake her no matter how many women are after him. In his mind, no matter who they are they will never be his Rias-chan and they will never take her place in his heart.

"You may go Ravel." Shinji said getting his Phenex Bishop to bow deeply and leave and do whatever it is she does. "Rias I'm sorry." He told his Queen who looked at him with a curious look. "I'm sorry for making our relationship so hectic and problematic." He elaborated as he stood and faced his Queen. "Just know that no matter how many women there are they'll never replace you for you are the one I love most." He stated taking her into his arms and kissing her with the passion he could muster.

Rias swooned at the amount of love she felt from her King, moaning deeply as Shinji's tongue massages her own. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, her body as physically close as possible as she kissed her beloved. She knew that Shinji enjoyed feeling her large and ample G-cup breasts squished into his defined chest. She felt Shinji's hands grasp her pert rear end, lifting her up and getting her to wrap her shapely legs around his waist, her red miniskirt riding up and showing a glimpse of her lace panties.

"Mmm. Shinji-kun." Rias moaned into the kiss. She felt a flare in Shinji's yoki and soon found herself on the soft silver silk sheets of his bed.

"Rias-chan…" he breathed as he peppered her with kisses. From her luscious lips, to her jaw, neck, collar bone before opening her shirt to remove her bra and attacking her breasts. The Crimson Queen arched her back, giving her beloved more access to her ample twins, licking and suckling her nipples while his hands massaged her large globes.

"AH!" Rias moaned as she felt the ungodly pleasure emanating from her most sensitive of areas. She giggled a bit when Shinji went further south, kissing her flat and taunt stomach to her cute belly button which is where she's ticklish at. "Shinji-kun!" she giggled as Shinji continued to tease her belly button. Shinji moved further south, moving under her skirt to lick her panties. "SHINJI-KUN!" Rias shrieked surprised her beloved was licking her through her panties. She was already wet from his assault on her breasts but now she's gushing from his tongue and he wasn't even inside her yet. "FUCK!" she screamed. Correction, now his tongue was inside her hot core. Her lace, dark red panties were pushed aside and Shinji was licking everywhere his tongue could reach.

Shinji held her hips down so she couldn't buck and try to get him to go deeper than he already was. He wanted to take his time in pleasuring her. Smirking into her pussy, he decided to up the ante by adding his fingers to the mix, just not in the way Rias would expect.

"FUCKING SHIT!" Rias screamed as she felt her anus being violated. Her pussy was violated by her King's mouth and tongue while her ass was being violated by his fingers (index and middle). She was bucking almost wildly from the double assault her beloved was giving her. She grabbed his hair, pushing him as deep as she could get him into her pussy. She could feel his long tongue almost touch her cervix. Her hips rolled with each tongue and finger thrust inside her, her impressive chest heaved with deep breath she took, her throat was hoarse from her moans, groans and gasps. Her cyan eyes were wild with lust and love as she was pleasured. "AHHHHHH!" she screamed as she orgasmed, her body shuddering from the nirvana.

Rias went slack, her body spent from the intense orgasm her beloved induced upon her. Shinji looked over her; his silvery-blue eyes were a _dark _blue as he looked at his sexy and beautiful Queen. Before he could do more, he found himself on his back with Rias looking at him with lust filled eyes. His dress shirt was removed and his jeans were undone, his twelve-inch cock as free. Rias pumped him a bit, smirking at his moans as she stroked him off. Her smirk was taking lewd to a new level when she took his cock between her ample breasts, giving him a titfuck.

"Rias… a titfuck..." Shinji gasped when her pillowly soft breasts enveloped his dick. This was beyond anything he's ever felt. He could definitely say that Rias' breasts were far better than Mari's. Rias rubbed him with her large G-cups, feeling the heat of her lover's dick making her feel like her breasts were going to roast.

"Your cock is throbbing like crazy Shinji-kun." Rias smirked as she continued to titfuck her lover's dick. Shinji could only groan from the pleasure of the titfuck. He gasped when he felt his lover's tongue lick the head of his dick, lapping up the pre-cum that was leaking out. It was too much for Shinji and in a few moments he came, his seed exploding into his lover's awaiting mouth and onto her breasts. "Mmm! So delicious." Rias moaned as she tasted her lover's seed. _It's so thick and creamy! Almost like mashed potatoes! _She thought smearing the cum covering her breasts into her skin. "Oh? Still hard are you?" She asked knowing that he's still hard because of her.

Rias moved until she was on top of him in the '69' position, her dripping pussy over his face. She didn't have to say anything as Shinji grasped her shapely hips and pulled her down so he could attack her pussy as she grabbed the base of his shaft and took the rest in her mouth. Shinji moaned at the combined feelings of Rias pumping his dick while she sucked him off. His moans sent shivers through Rias as he ravaged her pussy. Rias vigorously pumped/sucked on her lover's dick as he pumped two fingers in and out of her dripping sex, bringing the other closer to their climax.

Soon Rias exploded, Shinji greedily drinking her cum, as Rias swallowed strand after strand of Shinji's seed, enjoying the delicious taste of it. They continued to pleasure one another for the next thirty minutes, never once going further than foreplay.

Rias collapsed next to her lover, her naked body slicked with sweat and her chest covered Shinji's cum. Her chest heaved as she regained her breath after the latest orgasm she had. Shinji breathed deeply as he recovered from the latest round. He felt Rias move, covering him like a naked sexy blanket, molding her body to his and resting her head on his chest.

"That was awesome." Rias said breathlessly. They had never really done something like that since their first sexual experience in the bath that night she became his Queen. Truthfully that was their only experience; besides some heavy making-out sessions and some light petting, they have never really done such a thing again.

"Yeah it was." Shinji smirked, kissing her head and stroking her hair. Rias smiled, nuzzling his chest and hugging him tighter. They stayed there in each other's embrace, basking in the glow of their 'coupling' and the love for their each other. Fifteen minutes later, the two got up and showered so they could get ready to train.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

After the usual intensive physical training, Shinji did another round of Contract Training. It was after getting his newest servants that Dante introduced Contract Training into the mix; pretty much Shinji learning how to properly do contracts with humans and others. As such he was learning how to properly negotiate to get high-value payments for granting wishes.

Shinji's latest contract was to a young socialite named Shizuka Uesugi of the noble Uesugi Clan and former Uesugi Shogunate. Shizuka had wanted a 'handsome bishonen' to accompany her to a ball hosted by the current Prime minster, treat her with respect and not like some trophy girl. After leaving her speechless when he appeared in his silver-white tux, Shinji had swept her off her feet, both literally and figuratively.

In the end, Shinji had gotten her to become a regular customer of his. She had rewarded him with three payments; a 2017 Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse, 2017 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano and a rare 1962 Ferrari 250 GTO (she claimed it was one of three still available).

He had been congratulated for his latest contract and for getting his contractor to become a regular customer. Plus he had three more cars for his collection and Rias really wanted to test drive the Veyron Super Sport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"I really like what your mother and brother did with the place." Rias said as she and Shinji got settled in the mansion Desdemona and Diehauser set up for them. The time for Shinji's return to Kuoh was drawing near, being just three days away. Their peerages were already picking out which rooms they wanted for themselves and getting settled in. She had already found the master bedroom and knew she and Shinji would be sharing it, which Shinji didn't deny. His majordomos Hilda and Yolda were getting a feel for the mansion's layout.

"At first I thought it was a bit excessive with the mansion, but I could see why she wanted us in a one location." Shinji said as he magically hung up some clothes in the four car garage-sized master closet. Rias nodded, already seeing the logic of the Belial matriarch; should something happen then Shinji would have the numbers advantage in his favor. Plus Rias would have moved into his new place of residence whenever he returned to earth. "How do you think the others at school will react? To me and our relationship?" Shinji asked his girlfriend.

Rias titled her head a bit, thinking about it. "Well… you'll most likely have the girls falling head over heels with you like Kiba does on a daily basis. As for our relationship that will be mixed. Being the top idol of Kuoh, the girls will question why and how we got together but given your new looks they'll be somewhat accepting of it. The boys however…" Rias trailed off but then shrugged. She didn't really care what the human boys thought about her relationship with Shinji. She has the man she loves with her heart and soul and if the boys couldn't accept that, they could kiss her ass. Scratch that, they might enjoying kissing her ass, the little pervs, especially the Perverted Trio.

Shinji just snorted, already seeing that once their relationship came to light many wouldn't want to accept it. Not that he cared, Rias chose him and he wouldn't be leaving her anytime soon in eternity. Going over to his Queen, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Rias moaned, wrapping her arms around him, pulling herself flush against his body, sucking on his tongue with great want. About twenty minutes later, the two pulled away staring lovingly in each other's eyes.

"I love you my Shinji-kun." Rias said.

"I love you my Rias-chan." Shinji returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Shinji, Rias and their peerages walked towards Kuoh Academy. Shinji looked over his servants, seeing them in their Kuoh uniforms and by Lucifer they did look good in them. Ravel wore a variation of the uniform, choosing to have black sweater-vest instead of the waistcoat and shoulder-cloak. Xuelan wore black bike shorts under her skirt and went without the shoulder-cloak. Siris wore black thigh-highs and black short-shorts underneath her skirt and like Xuelan her uniform was sans shoulder-cloak. Ni and Li wore knee-highs that matched their hair, their cat ears were hidden by devil magic, but they wore the entire uniform.

"Are you ready for your first day here?" he asked them. He knew that Xuelan and Siris had already completed most of college so this would a cake walk for them. Ravel would be getting a jump on the part of her devil training concerning humans.

"Hai Shinji-sama." Ravel, Xuelan, Siris, Ni and Li answered.

"And remember, no calling me 'sama' or 'dono' while we're here." He reminded them. Since the only High-class devils were his Queen and Sona, they would only have to add the honorifics when in Sona's presence. His servants nodded as now walked onto the grounds of Kuoh. The various students took notice of the large group, the boys immediately recognizing the Kuoh Trio; Rias, Akeno and Koneko. The girls quickly registered the, as of now, Two School Princes; Kiba and Shinji. The others were drew many curious stares and questions.

Kiba, as per usual, found himself surrounded by his usual 'harem' of girls who squealed and fawned over him. A few even approached Shinji, the now Second School Prince, squealing and fawning over him like Kiba's girls were. Rias merely chuckled, though there was some tenseness in it. Ravel was unaffected knowing that she's superior to these human women so there was no competition whatsoever. Xuelan, Siris, Ni and Li merely shrugged, unfazed at the display of fangirlism towards their master. It only made them feel even better that these women wanted him but couldn't have him as they did.

"Ara, ara. Looks like Kiba-kun has some competition when comes to ensnaring young maidens' hearts." Akeno giggled as Koneko looked on blankly.

A few ways away, four people looked at the scene. Aika Kiriyuu, the known Female Hentai, smiled lecherously at Shinji, licking her lips sensually as she stared at his crouch. With her crush back, she'll find a way to secure his affections for herself.

Glaring at the two school princes were the Perverted Trio, wishing that Shinji and Kiba would just get lost and never return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Shinji sighed as he took his normal seat and awaited his sensei. The first moments of his return were hectic given he's now seen as the school prince like Kiba. The Gremory Knight merely smiled at him, gave him a pat on the back and told him he'll get used to it. Shinji just looked at him blankly, getting the blonde knight to shrug before going off with his harem following behind like lost puppies.

Shinji had merely walked to his homeroom, his own little harem following behind him like lost puppies.

As he settled in, he noticed the boys barely managing to hide disdain towards him while the girls glared at the boys for glaring at him then switched to look at him with love and adoration.

_Lucifer give me strength. _Shinji groaned right when the sensei came in.

"Okay students, we have two new students. Come in and please introduce yourselves." The sensei said as the door opened. Two beautiful bishoujos walked in, getting the boys to drool at their beauty and the girls to stare enviously at their shapely bodies.

"Good morning. I'm Xuelan. I hope we can get along." The Chinese she-devil introduced bowing.

"I'm Siris. Don't mess with me." The swordswoman said coolly with a 'don't mess with me' facial expression.

The boys started shouting about how a new age has begun and about beauty contests, getting to girls to sigh and glare at them. Why couldn't they act more like Shinji, a graceful gentleman?

"You may take the two seats near Belial-san." The sensei said. Xuelan and Siris quickly found the seats; two on either side of their master and took them. The girls glared at them for being so near the school prince, while the boys glared at Shinji for taking the bishoujos on their first day here.

If only they knew the real truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Lunch finally rolled around and Shinji was thankful to all that was unholy. He should have expected that his return be tense, but he underestimated the effect of his return. When class let out, his servants had been bombarded with questions from the boys in class. A few girls surrounded him and bombarded him with questions about his internship, him making up lies (which comes easier as a devil) to satisfy them. This continued on until lunch.

During art class, Momo had moved so she was next to him, using devil magic to make it seem she's always sat near him. He had no problem with her sitting next to him, he personally liked Momo as in a way she him of Mayumi Yamigashi; beautiful, kind, soft-spoken, gentle, demure and smart.

When gym came, Yura had been close to violating his personal space bubble, staying close to him whenever she could and wanting him to join her team when they separated for basketball. Kuroka, the assistant teacher for gym, had also stayed close to him when they did their exercises and was a bit ruthless whenever he got fouled during the basketball game but it only helped in his team winning which made Yura happy. She was so happy she kissed him on the cheek, which surprised everyone even as she smiled at him while faintly blushing.

Sighing, he went to his usual spot, telepathically telling his servants where to meet him. In a few moments, he was in his usual spot with his servants. Rias' servants had also joined them. Rias had summoned a large picnic blanket for the group to sit down on, quickly pulling out the bento Shinji had made for her.

That morning, she found herself alone in bed and found Shinji in the kitchen with Hilda and Yolda making breakfast and bentos for everyone. She had almost forgotten that Shinji knew how to cook. The fact that he could cook meant that Hilda and Yolda would get to have their own time with Shinji.

"Itadakimasu." The group said as they dug in. Once again Shinji's insane prowess with cooking was shown as they wolfed down the food. Xuelan had been surprised to find she had a homemade Chinese lunch, just like how her mother used to make for her when she was child.

_Shinji-sama is so considerate. _She thought happily as she ate her lunch. The fact he made her a classic Chinese lunch showed he truly cared for her and is willing to accommodate her so she could be comfortable.

"So how was your day so far?" Shinji asked his servants.

"Besides those boys annoying me with their constant swooning over me," Siris began while swallowing a piece of her BLT. (She has a preference for western foods.) "It's been fine. The assignments are easy and I'm interested in the Kendo Club thanks to those girls Katase and Murayama." She explained. Swordswomen can tell just by stance/walk alone that there is another swordswoman so the two had approached her and wanted to see her skills.

He asked how his other servants were doing, getting similar answers. Happy that his servants are enjoying the first half of their first day here, Shinji made idle talk with everyone and enjoyed being able to just relax as a teenager.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

It has been three weeks since Shinji had returned to Kuoh Academy and it was pretty much as it always been; the boys swooned over the Kuoh Trio, the girls swooned over him and Kiba, and the Perverted Trio glared darkly at him and Kiba. Shinji's servants had settled in quite easily. Siris had become a member of the Girl's Kendo Club. Xuelan had become an idol due to her exotic Chinese looks and even more when a few girls saw her practicing a few katas. She was giving lessons for those who were interested in learning to defend themselves.

Ravel had gained quite the following also, with many actually claiming she could be the new Kuoh Mascot, which caused some problems with Koneko who despite her cold fished personality was quite prideful in her position as Kuoh Mascot. Ni and Li were also quite popular due to their exuberant personalities and athletic abilities.

Kuroka was popular among both students and teachers. She showed excellent patient with students; giving them helpful advice and even started self-defense classes for the female students and faculty members, coordinating with Xuelan and her few students.

Shinji himself had been dealing fairly okay with the extra female attention, a few girls were over-the-top in garnering his attention and affections but besides that many merely fawned over him. He had gotten back into routine in stopping the Perverted Trio from peeking on the girls.

Speaking of peeking…

"Ravel-chan!" Shinji shouted as he raced to the first year's gym class on the track field. The girls looked to see one of the school princes coming near them, many of them blushing at the thought of Shinji seeing them in their gym uniforms. A few were hoping that Shinji would complement their bodies and call them sexy.

Ravel went towards her master, curious as to why he's here. She noticed the lustful looks her fellow classmates sent her master and mentally snorted. _Stupid bitches! As if you're worthy of my lord and master. _She thought smugly. "Yes Shinji-sama." She asked knowing she was far enough away to use the honorific.

Shinji explained what he overheard from the Perverted Trio, getting Ravel to look high displeased that those lowly dogs were attempting such acts… again. Thanking her master, Ravel came back to her classmates who were wondering why their second lovable mascot was so displeased.

"What did Shinji-san want Ravel-san?" Koneko asked the Phenex.

"He overheard the Perverted Trio's plans to peek on us as we undress in the locker room." Ravel began with a glare. "Worse they plan to video tape and photograph us to sell to the students who have loli-fetishes at high prices." Ravel said with distaste. The only man allowed to see her in such states of undress is her Shinji-sama and if they [Perverted Trio] think they're better than her Shinji-sama she would gladly _educate_ them. Many of the girls glared the mention of the trio once again trying to peek on them.

"Did Belial-kun say where they'll try to peek?" one girl asked.

"He said something about 'VIP' seats; meaning that the spot must give them the best view to visually violate us." Ravel hissed, trying to keep her immense yoki in check. As a Phenex, her demonic aura also possessed fiery attributes due to her Pyrokinesis. As such if she doesn't keep her aura in check, she could accidently immolate these weak humans and severely burn Koneko.

One of the girls, a member of the Kendo Club, snapped her fingers. "I know where that is! I've caught those hentais looking at the girls' locker room from a special place behind the new gym building."

"We must catch them in the act!" Koneko said.

"Leave it to me!" she smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And the entire Kendo Club ended up chasing the three of them all over the campus before beating senseless?" Rias asked eating her bento her beloved King made for her and the others.

"Oh, yeah. Once Ravel-chan told the girls about the trio of peeping toms, all the girls from the Kendo Club got together and quietly found them." Shinji explained.

"I wondered what all that shouting was about." Akeno said. "You could hear it even from the second floor classroom."

"Guess they'll have to find some new VIP seats." Rias giggled.

"You should have invited me so I could get in on that action." Xuelan whined towards the smirking Belial Knight. Siris merely shrugged, focusing more on her food than her pouting teammate.

"It didn't cross my mind at the time." Siris said honestly. "I was more concerned with shoving my sword up their collective asses." She added.

"Maybe they'll learn the lesson." Ni said hopefully.

Li shook her head. "From what I've seen those three will never learn the lesson no matter how many times it's beaten into their heads."

The group nodded their heads in agreement; those three would be perverted till the day they die.

The group put their thoughts on the Perverted Trio on the back burner and talked about more important things.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

**Belial Mansion; Shinji's Office**

"Alright guys, I have just received a notice from the Godai MaŌ." Shinji began looking over his peerage and Queen's peerage. "I have been given another challenge. This concerns a stray devil." He said getting serious looks. "My challenge is to find this stray devil and either convince her to return to her master or kill her." He said looking over the information the Satans gave him.

"Who is this stray?" Rias asked her King. She was a bit mixed on this little assignment, not knowing if her beloved is up to it. Even though he had taken lives before, but that was when he was behind the controls of a giant war-machine.

"Her name is Viser. She is the Stray Rook of Duke Asmoday of the Asmoday Clan." Shinji answered. "From the information Falbium gathered with the Midnight Ops, there have been a string of killings within Sakura Park. They have triangulated that Viser is in this area, using the abandoned Sakura Mansion as a base of operations." He elaborated. "Because this is my challenge, my peerage will handle it. Rias-chan your servants surround the mansion to keep Viser from escaping if she manages to get past me." He said getting a tense nod from his Queen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

**Sakura Park; abandoned Sakura Mansion**

In a secluded area of Sakura Park, a silver circle with the Belial family crest appeared allowing Shinji and his group out. It was late at night, something that Shinji decided upon to lower any risks of humans happening upon devils in action. Shinji's eyes didn't need to adjust to the dark of the night since as a devil, he has night vision.

"What is the plan Shinji-sama?" Xuelan asked getting pump. She considered the Rook Piece to be the best piece of the Evil Pieces, so she always got a thrill in facing off with other Rooks and proving her dominance against them.

"Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Gasper will surround the mansion to keep Viser from escaping if she gets past us." Shinji began issuing the orders. His Queen's servants nodded and left, surrounding the mansion in the four cardinal directions. "Now for Viser herself, from the information she is a Mid-Class devil with some experience in Rating Games. She also possesses a Centaur-like transformation with a poisonous scorpion tail and her power doubles in that form." He explained reciting the information from memory. "Rias summon your gear." Shinji ordered summoning his Divine Dividing, the white wings gleaming in the moonlight. Rias summoned her battle axe Regulus Nemea. The group headed towards the mansion and entered, ready to confront Viser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

"Viser-san show yourself!" Shinji shouted. The group heard something shuffle from the shadows, flying here and there, from the floor to the walls, to the ceiling. They heard a female voice which sounded like it was scrambled and seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

"I smell something disgusting. But I also smell something delicious." a female voice said as a young voluptuous woman with short white hair and grey eyes came forth from the shadows. She had on a tattered green skirt... and nothing else. Her legs were long, shapely and toned. Her stomach was flat and taunt, not a hint of flab whatsoever. Her breasts were large and perfectly round like those round watermelons and Shinji suspected they were at least DDD in size. He had to admit that she was drop dead gorgeous. Despite the blood-caked white hair and seemingly crazed grey eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Viser hissed.

"I am Shinji Belial of the Belial Clan. But you knew me when I was human; Shinji Ikari." Shinji introduced with a slight bow to the stray.

"The Angel Slayer and Messiah!" Viser gasped worried. She had been there when Shinji was won by the Belial Clan in that lottery set up by Sirzechs Lucifer. She, like many, knew of Shinji's power despite being human. One doesn't gain the moniker "World's Strongest Human" without having the strength to back up such a claim. His strength was enough to get him a Satan-in-training position and from the last she heard Ultimate-class status. So Viser was worried.

"We are here to stop you from killing any more humans." Shinji's voice broke through her worry. "You risk exposing us to the world. You have two choices; return to your master and serve him once again or refuse and risk death." Shinji said seriously.

"And what makes you think that I want to go back to that old man who doesn't have any sense of fun?" she hissed disliking the thought of going back to the old man she once served. "I think I'll kill you all!" She screamed as her lower body shifted into a giant centaur-like creature.

Shinji sighed, shaking his head at Viser's stupidity at choosing the 'hard way'. "Xuelan your up."

The Chinese Rook smiled like a predator, cracking her knuckles as she calmly walked towards her fellow Rook. "You're a retarded little bitch to refuse Shinji-sama's offer to return to your master. You wouldn't have had to go this ass-beating if you had done so." She snarled before vanishing in a burst of speed, creating a miniature sonic boom that cracked the floor. Viser barely widened her eyes before she was slammed into the wall, large spider-web cracks forming the impact. She managed to yank herself free, shaking off the pain before charging the Chinese Rook, throwing massive right rook at the Belial Rook. Said Rook merely smirked before she stood there and allowed the attack to hit.

**BOOM**

The floor exploded under the pressure of Viser's attack, a large dust cloud appearing. Viser cackled madly, believing that she had defeated the Belial Rook. But her cackling ended abruptly when she heard Xuelan's voice.

"I didn't expect Asmoday-sama's Rook to be so weak." Xuelan said in a bored tone. The dust cloud dispersed, revealing that the Chinese Rook had blocked Viser's attack… with her index finger. She had blocked the attack with a mere finger! And she didn't have any form of damage whatsoever. "If this is your limit, then I might as well give you a mercy killing since playing around with you will be a waste of my time. And I don't like to waste my time." Xuelan said before vanishing again. She reappeared right in front of Viser's malformed face, launching a devastating snap kick that nearly shattered Viser's jaw and snap her neck and sent her head first into the same wall she was first slammed into. This time the wall caved under the pressure, burying the Asmosday Rook in ruble.

Viser blasted out of the ruble, glaring darkly at the Belial Rook as blood dripped from her malformed mouth.

"Xuelan tag out with Siris." Shinji ordered. Xuelan pouted that she wouldn't get to show off for her master more, but heeded his order, tagging in the Belial Knight who smirked at the Amosday Rook.

Readying her sword, Siris vanished in a true burst of speed, creating a sonic boom so loud it shattered all the glass in the mansion. Viser couldn't blink when her chest erupted into a fountain of blood. She stumbled back, only to recoil when she felt her tail plop to the ground with a thud. She couldn't even think of her next action when Siris literally blurred around her, the Belial Knight's Zweihänder being a silver blur; as if there were thousands of the blade flashing about, stabbing into her flesh. Siris blurred back into existence, her sword sheathed walking towards her master.

Viser's eyes widened when her blood erupted from her body due to the thousands upon thousands of cut. The Asmoday Rook couldn't even scream, the pain was just too much for her and she collapsed.

Siris smirked; preening under the appreciative and impressed looks her master sent her. Shinji nodded to her as he and Rias approached the groaning Asmoday servant.

"You still have a chance to make the smart choice Viser." Shinji said looking down at the woman. Viser groaned, barely able to move her head to look up at the young Belial.

"Please… I'll go back to Asmoday-sama… just… please spare me…" she pleaded.

Shinji looked at the Asmoday Rook with a blank face and after a few tense moments nodded. "Fine. But if I hear that you didn't return to your master or you've gone stray again, then I will hunt you down and kill myself with no questions asked." He promised her the woman who quickly nodded.

"I understand Shinji-sama. I'll return to Asmoday-sama!" Viser promised summoning the last of her strength to activate the teleportation portal with the Asmoday crest. She sank into the portal, hoping that Duke Asmoday would take her back.

Shinji sighed, happy that Viser chose the more peaceful option even though she had to have her ass kicked to do so. _Maybe the next stray devil hunt will go better. _He thought as he felt his Queen press his arm between her breasts.

"Mmm. I didn't know how sexy you can be when you take charge like that Shinji-kun." Rias purred getting a faint blush from her King. Her fellow peerage mates nodded, agreeing that Shinji is very sexy when he's taking charge. "Besides that, you did well on your first stray devil hunt. It's quite _rare_ for a stray devil be convinced to return their master. Most of the time, stray devils are killed on sight instead of negotiating with them." Rias told him.

"Well I'm glad it didn't get that far then." Shinji said. "Besides I'm sure the Satans are impressed by our performance." He said pointing to the floating basketball-sized orb with a camera lenses. Rias and her peerage mates looked at the orb, smiled and waved to it. The orb merely 'stared' at them before a teleportation portal with the crests of the Satans on it appeared and teleported the orb out.

Rias sent a message to her servants that the hunt was over; Viser had decided to return to her master. With that, the group teleported out, with Rias' servants right behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

And cut. Chapter 7 is up and done. You see the advancement of things between Shinji, Rias, Sona and Ravel. You see Shinji and Rias advancing their relationship. You see Shinji's return to Kuoh, the reactions to his return and his servants. You see the potential servants of Shinji. You see Shinji being successful in his first stray devil hunt.

Now read and review. Flames will be ignored. I'm out this mutha!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Now it's omake time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Omake 1

Kara Zor-El aka Super Girl looked at leaflet that claimed that by summoning a devil, she have her wish granted. She walked the halls of the Watch Tower contemplating rather or not such a thing was true.

_If it is, then maybe I could get Bruce to love me. _Kara thought with a blush. She had fallen head over heels in love with Bruce Wayne aka Batman. Her love for him increased when he managed to threaten Darksied into submission; forever forswearing her and any plots to use her against her cousin Cal aka Clark Kent aka Superman.

"Hey Kara whatcha looking at?" Wally West aka Flash asked as the young Kryptonian walked into command center of the Watch Tower. The others; Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman, John Jones aka Martian Manhunter, Cyborg, Shayera Hol aka Hawkgirl, and Hal Jordan aka Green Lantern looked up at seeing her.

"Um, a leaflet I got after I did that mission in Tokyo, Japan." Kara answered. "I got it from an oversexed, big-breasted blonde claiming that her lord and master would grant my wish if I summoned him." She explained.

"So… it's magic?" Wally asked racing over to see the leaflet. "You gonna try it out?"

"Well… I was going to see if it was real or not." She answered looking down at the leaflet. Looking over the chant to summon this 'master', Kara spoke it. _"Oh devil come to thy and grant thine wish!"_

The group tensed, expecting a hellish portal with a grotesque demon from the darkest pits of hell emerging to take their souls. A few tense moments later, the group relaxed, and Kara felt cheated.

"I guess it was hoax then." She said miffed.

"Actually it did work. I was just admiring how beautiful the Earth looks from here." A suave voice said getting the group to turn in the voice's direction. They saw a tall man and two redheaded women staring out the large view screen, admiring the beauty of Earth.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Batman demanded.

"Calm yourself Bruce. All be revealed in time." The man said getting Batman to stiffen that this man knew his identity.

"How…"

"All devils in the Underworld have information on you and the rest of the Justice League." The man said turning around. The Leaguers' jaws dropped as they stared at this… personification of graceful handsomeness.

The man was tall (6'3½") and lean-built, dressed in a finely crafted aristocratic silver-gray, gold trimmed robe with eight-winged platinum shoulder-dress; gold trimmed and diamond encrusted. He had silver-gray hair, silvery-blue eyes and a graceful handsomeness that made him like a regal Mikado (Emperor). But what got their attention were the large fourteen pitch-black bat-like wings.

The woman on the man's left has knee-length bright crimson hair, cyan eyes, wearing an oversized black and silver-trimmed military commander's coat like a cape over a red, gold-trimmed _skintight _bodice mini-dress with an imperial-styled halter and gold gladiator-styled sandals. Diana and Shayera were envious of the woman because she didn't have to try to be sexy, she just is.

The woman on the man's right has reddish hair reaching her mid-back and green eyes, being gorgeous and very shapely but also athletic. Her outfit consists of a detailed metal headpiece and a black wrap that goes from her neck to her collarbone. She wears metal bikini top and small black panties. On her right arm she has a black and gold bracer and a golden armband on her upper arm. On her left arm the black wrap continues up to her fingers, and she has a metal detailed full-length arm-guard. On her lower body she has a large, black flowing cloth wrap on her hips and black thigh-high boots.

"Shinji Mammon is my name. Granting wishes is my game." Shinji rhymed while smirking a bit. "This is my wife and Queen Rias. This is my secondary Queen Claudette the Thundercloud General." he introduced the two.

"Mammon? As in one of the Seven Crown Princes of Hell?" Clark asked with a bit of sweat rolling down his brow. He was looking at a damned Demon Lord!

"Right you are Clark. I am indeed one of the rulers of the Underworld. And FYI, we devils prefer Underworld. It was the humans who named our realm Hell." Shinji said getting Clark to stiffen like Bruce did. Shinji focused on Kara, getting the young woman to pale. "Now my dear, you summoned me to grant your wish. So what is your wish?"

"Now wait minute! I will not let my cousin sell her soul to you!" Clark shouted standing between his cousin and the demon lord.

"I'll only take her soul if she wants to pay me with it." Shinji told the man. "We devils only take the souls of our contractors if they have no other way to pay us for our services." He explained to them. "As such, depending on Kara's wish, I may or may not take her soul if she has no other high-value payment."

"Will you take some advance alien tech in return as payment?" Kara asked the demon lord curiously.

"KARA!" Clark shouted unable to believe that his cousin would deal with one of the devil princes.

"As I said that depends on the wish you want me to grant." Shinji said kindly. "Now what is your wish?"

"It can be anything I want?"

"Yes."

"No matter what it is you'll grant?"

"Yes. I will grant whatever wish you want granted."

"Then I want Bruce Wayne aka Batman to love me!" she said getting wide eyes from her fellow Leaguers. She wanted Batman as a lover. Clark glared darkly at Bruce for smittening his cousin.

"Are you talking about romantically and sexually?" Shinji asked for clarification.

"Yes." Kara said simply.

"You're payment?"

"If I were to pay you with a soul will you take someone else's soul in place of mine?"

"Of course. There have been people who have done such things over the centuries. The purer the better."

Kara smiled an evil smile as thought of the perfect soul to give the demon lord. The one person who would keep her from Bruce; the one who secretly held his heart in her hand. "Then I'll pay with the soul of Diana Prince aka Wonder Woman!"

"WHAT?!" Diana shouted in outrage that Kara was selling her [Diana's] soul to a demon lord. After all she done for Kara, the little brat does this to her as thanks?

Said demon lord looked over the Amazon Princess and smiled. "Sign this contract." He said handing the contract to Kara who speed signed it, officially damning Diana. "Thank you! Bruce Wayne will officially be your lover." Shinji said who grabbed a still stunned Diana and teleported back to his palace in the Underworld with his wife and queens following.

Bruce approached Kara, who had a look of hunger in her eyes and a bit of apprehension. Everyone thought that Bruce was going to verbally lay into her for damning Diana, believing that the demon lord had been lying about granting wishes.

Instead of a verbal tongue lashing like they had expected, Bruce took Kara into his arms and kissed her passionately, making the young alien swoon. Clark fainted, Wally fell to his knees, Cyborg's systems crashed, John was dumbfounded, Hal wondered if he was high, and Hawkgirl laughed. About fifteen minutes later, Bruce pulled away from the ridiculously happy Kara.

"Kara marry me." Bruce 'asked'.

Kara nearly crushed him in her hug, squealing 'YES!' over and over.

One month later, Kara was officially Kara Zor-El Wayne, wife to Billionaire Bruce Wayne, who at night was the Legendary Dark Knight Batman. As a gift to her hubby, Kara had given Bruce Kryptonian-like powers to better protect himself, extend his lifespan to match her own 'immortal' one, and to keep from breaking his pelvis when they make love.

Clark never forgave Bruce for 'defiling' his cousin but was forced to accept that they were in-laws now. Bruce was able to kick his ass without having powers, now that he did have powers... Clark didn't want to imagine that one sided ass-kicking. So Clark managed to stay on Bruce's good for the _many, many _years of his marriage to Kara. Though he was happy to have more family members, even if they came from Bruce's loins.

As for Diana, she was still a member of the JL, just a part timer. Shinji had proved to kind and honorable towards her despite being a devil. She found out that he was really Shinji Ikari, the Angel Slayer and Messiah. After learning about what happened to him after the Angel Wars, she could understand why he became a devil. She faithfully serves him as his Rook.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Omake 2: Alternate scene between Shinji and Viser

"Viser-san show yourself!" Shinji shouted. The group heard something shuffle from the shadows, flying here and there, from the floor to the walls, to the ceiling. They heard a female voice which sounded like it was scrambled and seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere.

"I smell something disgusting. But I also smell something delicious." a female voice said as a young voluptuous woman with short white hair and grey eyes came forth from the shadows. She had on a tattered green skirt... and nothing else. Her legs were long, shapely and toned. Her stomach was flat and taunt, not a hint of flab whatsoever. Her breasts were large and perfectly round like those round watermelons and Shinji suspected they were at least DDD in size. He had to admit that she was drop dead gorgeous. Despite the blood-caked white hair and seemingly crazed grey eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Viser hissed.

"I am Shinji Belial of the Belial Clan. But you knew when I was human; Shinji Ikari." Shinji introduced with a slight bow to the stray.

"The Angel Slayer and Messiah!" Viser gasped worried. She had been there when Shinji was won by the Belial Clan in that lottery set up by Sirzechs Lucifer. She, like many, knew of Shinji's power despite being human. One doesn't gain the moniker "World's Strongest Human" without having the strength to back up such a claim. His strength was enough to get him a Satan-in-training position and from the last she heard Ultimate-class status. So Viser was worried.

"We are here to stop you from killing any more humans." Shinji's voice broke through her worry. "You risk exposing us to the world. You have two choices; return to your master and serve him once again or refuse and risk death." Shinji said seriously.

Viser contemplated her choices; one she could return to her master the old man Asmoday and keep her life, or two she could fight and die by the hands of the Angel Slayer.

_But I dislike old man Asmoday! _Viser whined mentally. _I really don't want to serve the old geezer again but I also don't want die... wait! That's it! _Viser thought happily having figured out a way in not serving Asmoday again.

"Alright Shinji-sama. I'll return to Asmoday-sama." Viser said bowing to the young Belial. Everyone raised their eyebrows skeptically, having figured they would have to fight. Nine times out of ten, most stray devils were killed on sight instead of negotiated with. Even then Rias had believed that even Shinji gave Viser the choice to return to her master, the stray would refuse and try to fight.

"You will? I assumed you try to fight." Rias said glaring at the she-devil. The bitch was giving her King a perfect view of her [Viser] naked breasts.

"I am not foolish enough to combat the unrivaled might of Shinji-sama." Viser answered. "As such I will take the smart path and return to my master." she said while smirking on the inside. _Soon I'll be serving a new and better master after this. _

"Fine return to Asmoday." Shinji told her. Viser nodded and activated the teleportation portal with the Asmoday crest and return to her master. "Well that was an excellent first Stray Devil hunt." Shinji mused. "Alright let's head out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Viser wants to be traded to me?" Shinji asked duke Asmoday. The elderly devil nodded looking over his Rook who was quite docile and submissive, which he easily saw as ruse to get traded.

Unlike the last time he [Shinji] saw, Viser was now completely dressed; wearing a tight fitting robe-like dress, two slits on the side almost up to her shapely hips, a shoulder-wrap with the Asmoday crest on it. Her white hair was brushed neatly, not the wild and blood caked mess it was three days ago. Now she truly is drop dead gorgeous.

"Yes King Belial. It is clear that Viser wishes to serve someone other than myself and while insulting she wants to leave me, even going stray, this is the best alternative. She wouldn't be foolish enough to stray from you." the elder devil explained. He also didn't admit that he was having problems controlling her at times. So why not have someone else deal the problem? He can always find a more obedient servant.

Shinji sighed as he thought of the trade request. Viser clearly disliked her current master, enough to go stray, but now she wishes to serve him [Shinji] through trade request. He would admit that Viser is breathtakingly beautiful but he had to consider that she did go stray once, what would keep her from doing it again?

"Fine I agree but if Viser strays from me there will be no mercy." Shinji said summoning his yoki and forcing it on Viser who shuddered violently.

"I understand Shinji-sama! I vow I won't stray from you!" Viser promised as Shinji's yoki forced her to kneel.

Shinji looked at the she-devil and nodded, doing the trade and binding her to him. In the years that followed, Viser never once strayed from Shinji, showing a loyalty that she didn't show to Asmoday.


End file.
